<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Human by Aky_Ivanov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882566">Be Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aky_Ivanov/pseuds/Aky_Ivanov'>Aky_Ivanov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Konoha attack, Sand Siblings-centric, post episode 80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aky_Ivanov/pseuds/Aky_Ivanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L'attacco a Konoha è fallito.<br/>Temari, Kankuro e Gaara percorrono a ritroso il loro viaggio verso casa, in un tragitto diverso dai precedenti, pieno di timori, paure, incertezze, ma anche tanta speranza, quella di un nuovo inizio.<br/>Perché anche sulla terra più arida può sempre sbocciare un fiore meraviglioso.<br/>[..]<br/><em>«Prima di essere ninja siamo umani, viviamo seguendo le nostre emozioni e per quanto ci siano addestramenti realizzati appositamente per metterle a tacere, soffocarle completamente è impossibile. Alle volte c’è semplicemente un istinto superiore che ci guida e che non siamo in grado di ignorare…»</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitolo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="WordSection1">
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span class="SpellE">
      <b>
        <i>
          <span>Be</span>
        </i>
      </b>
    </span>
    <b>
      
    </b>
    <b>
      <span>Human </span>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>Still, I <span class="SpellE">don't</span>
know <span class="SpellE">what</span> life <span class="SpellE">means</span></span>
    </i>
    <b>
      <span></span>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>All the people living in, living in the
world <span class="SpellE">today</span></span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span class="SpellE">
      <i>
        <span>Reunited</span>
      </i>
    </span>
    <i>
      <span>
by <span class="SpellE">our</span> love, <span class="SpellE">reunited</span> by <span class="SpellE">our</span> <span class="SpellE">pain</span><span></span></span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span class="gogzsb">
      <i>
        <span>Marina <span class="SpellE">Diamandis</span></span>
      </i>
    </span>
    <i>
      <span> - </span>
    </i>
    <span class="gogzsb">
      <i>
        <span>To Be Human </span>
      </i>
    </span>
    <i>
      <span></span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>«Non permetterò che tu possa ferire i
miei preziosi amici…Altrimenti pur di fermarti sarò costretto ad ucciderti!»</span>
    </i>
    <span></span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>La
frase rimbombava nella testa di Gaara, si insinuava e sovrastava la voce
principale di <i>Shukaku</i> che per tutti quegli anni aveva preso il
sopravvento. Gaara non riusciva a scacciarla, continuava a rimuginare su quelle
parole dette dal biondino del Villaggio della Foglia oltre un giorno prima,
senza capirle appieno.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Lui
aveva ucciso moltissime persone per il puro desiderio di far del male, attratto
da una sete di sangue inarrestabile. Bramava vederlo scorrere via dai corpi
martoriati delle sue vittime racchiuse nel bozzolo della morte, gli piaceva quell’odore
acre, <i>a Shukaku piaceva</i>. La sua sabbia ne era rimasta pervasa omicidio
dopo omicidio al punto da trascinarne con sé la scia pungente.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>La
sua stessa venuta al mondo era stata accompagnata dalla morte, suo padre non ne
aveva mai fatto mistero, era stato lui ad appropriarsi della vita della donna
che lo aveva dato alla luce. Ancor prima di nascere il suo destino era stato
scritto sotto quella macabra stella, la morte sarebbe stata la sua compagna di
vita insieme al demone dormiente.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Inizialmente,
come il resto della popolazione di Suna, aveva temuto quella straordinaria e
alquanto rara abilità di manipolazione della sabbia, così irrequieta ed
indomita da agire senza il suo naturale consenso. Era stato spaventato quanto
gli altri, ma col passare del tempo si era lasciato trasportare dalla voce
nella sua testa, cullato e condotto lungo la via dell’orrore. Sul sentiero dove
non sarebbero esiste più le sue lacrime di paura ma solo e soltanto un
viscerale odio verso il mondo, verso i suoi familiari diventati presenze
superflue e ingombranti. </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Giorno
dopo giorno allevato come arma di distruzione del villaggio aveva iniziato a
sentirsi sempre meno in colpa e sempre più appagato nello strappare la vita
degli altri esseri umani, ergendosi giudice dell’esistenza altrui anche quando
non gli era stato richiesto.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>A
Shukaku non piacevano gli ordini.</span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>La
sua forza tanto agognata era diventata scomoda, da utile e temuto figlio del Kazekage
era diventato una macchina da guerra temuta e incontrollata, considerata
psicologicamente instabile tanto da rendere autorizzati i tentativi di
togliergli la vita.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>L’uomo
al vertice del potere non si era fatto tanti problemi a dar ordine di ucciderlo,
<i>lui</i>, il suo stesso figlio. Era stato ritenuto una minaccia come tante
altre per la pace del villaggio, importante alla stregua di un estraneo. E man
mano che intorno a lui la paura era cresciuta di conseguenza il suo odio verso
il genere umano era aumentato.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Corrotto
fin nell’anima, Gaara aveva deciso di dare a quel mucchio di inutili persone un
motivo per essere realmente terrorizzate da lui, tanto da non riuscire a
muovere un muscolo in sua presenza. Per essere guardato con timoroso rispetto e
educazione. Desideroso di vedere brillare nelle loro pupille la consapevolezza
di una vita giunta irrimediabilmente al termine dopo aver intralciato il suo
cammino. </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Tutto
gli era sembrato giusto e logico dopo aver vissuto circondato da persone che
non vedevano in lui nient’altro che un <i>mostro</i> da tener distante, una
bestia non dissimile dal demone dalle strane fattezze che solo lui riusciva a vedere
nella sua testa.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>Piccolo</span>
    </i>
    <span>
particolare taciuto a suo padre dopo essere stato etichettato come
psicologicamente insano, così come l’informazione sui frequenti dialoghi con il
suddetto demone tanto da vederne la figura corpulenta in un anfratto oscuro
della mente. </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Gaara
aveva accolto le parole di <i>Shukaku</i> come unica verità, si era lasciato
guidare dall’odio in una costante lotta per il controllo completo del suo
stesso corpo. Assuefatto al punto da non essere stato più in grado scindere i
propri pensieri, <i>i propri desideri</i>, da quelli del demone con cui
condivideva l’esistenza.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>La
voce sibilante che in più occasioni aveva mostrato anche una certa
contraddittorietà si era radicata fin negli angoli più reconditi della mente nei
dodici anni di condivisione forzata. Mescolandosi nel suo chakra, nel suo
sangue e nella sua ragione, deteriorandola, facendola propria. Gaara si era
lasciato dominare completamente giungendo finanche a chiedersi nelle sue
riflessioni solitarie se alla fine fosse davvero lui il contenitore di Shukakuo il contrario. </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Era
stato lui all’età di sei anni a permettergli di prendere il sopravvento dopo
l’incidente con Yashamaru, ampliando il varco di connessione fra lui e il
demone in quello che a posteriori avrebbe scoperto essere una crepa nel
sigillo.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>Shukaku</span>
    </i>
    <span> aveva
compreso il suo dolore ripetendogli costantemente quello che del resto
constatava con gli occhi: tutti si allontanavano da lui per la paura, internamente
desiderosi di vederlo sparire per sempre.<br/>
Da solo aveva tratto le sue conclusioni.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>La
figura nel limbo che odiava profondamente il genere umano era stata l’unica a
parlargli e dargli attenzioni, quindi aveva meritato il suo ascolto più di colui
che aveva deciso di ucciderlo. Erano stati proprio quei suggerimenti uniti a i
tentativi d’omicidio falliti a spingerlo verso la ricerca della sua ragione di
vita, <i>la morte del prossimo</i>.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>L’equilibrio
perfetto per comprovare la sua esistenza.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>“Odia
chiunque e ama soltanto te stesso”</span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Il
mantra inculcatosi da solo aveva funzionato, lui non era scomparso dal mondo.
Il suo obbiettivo l’aveva mantenuto ancorato ad esso e di conseguenza coloro
messisi sul suo cammino erano morti. Sacrifici necessari utili alla sua
sopravvivenza.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Gaara
aveva fermamente creduto a quella visione di vita finché il dialogo con Naruto
Uzumaki non aveva distrutto tutte le sue certezze così solide e logiche. Nell’alquanto
poco pacifico scambio di parole, il ragazzino giudicato insignificante al suo
arrivo a Konoha gli aveva aperto il cuore mostrandogli un’altra alternativa
della realtà.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>Il
destino poteva essere riscritto.</span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Naruto
aveva distrutto ciò che faticosamente aveva costruito negli anni, spingendolo a
mettere in dubbio la sua stessa esistenza.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>Chi
sono io?</span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Garra
non aveva smesso di chiederselo per un singolo istante osservando il palmo
pallido della sua mano aperto e chiuso più volte alla ricerca della soluzione
all’enigma.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Le
venature azzurrine messe in risalto dalla carnagione chiara gli rammentavano di
essere vivo, un essere umano come gli altri ragazzi e lo stesso Naruto, ma il
sangue invisibile che vedeva scorrere tra le dita suggeriva il contrario.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>Lui
era uno spietato assassino.</span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Il
gufo dal piumaggio rossiccio planò silenziosamente su uno dei rami malfermi
nella piccola radura. Il bubolare sommesso riecheggiò nella zona delimitata
dalla corona alberata tra i nodosi intrecci serpeggianti verso il cielo cupo della
notte. Lo spicchio lunare ne rischiarava le sommità verdeggianti allungandosi
con le sue argentee scie fin sulle acque cristalline del ruscello. </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>La
folata notturna soffiò fra le fronde della foresta infiltrandosi sotto il
leggero stato dei vestiti malridotti durante lo scontro, scuotendo Gaara dal
leggero torpore riflessivo in cui stava cadendo con le sue turbe mentali.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Gaara
sapeva di non poter permettersi di abbandonarsi all’incoscienza proprio dopo quanto
appreso nell’acclarato attacco del biondino. Il demone avrebbe approfittato di
quell’instabilità emotiva per prendere il sopravvento, per ignorare la
connotazione diversa assunta dal concetto della <i>“morte”</i>. Non era più una
semplice appropriazione della vita altrui, erano subentrati quei sentimenti a
lui sconosciuti, manifestati dalle persone disposte persino a sacrificarsi al
posto delle sue vittime.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>«Uccidilo…»<br/>
</span>
    </i>
    <span>Gara
inspirò a fondo artigliando spasmodicamente le ginocchia per allontanare la
voce grottesca dalla sua mente, ignorarla, <i>dominarla</i>, riuscire a
primeggiare sulle sue volontà.<br/>
<i>«Non respingermi…lo so che lo desideri anche tu»</i></span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Una
gocciolina di sudore discese lungo la tempia madida confermando la difficoltà
nel mantenere sotto controllo il demone all’odore del sangue trascinato dalla
brezza precedente. L’informe ammasso sabbioso dagli inquietanti occhietti
infernali ondeggiava nel buio oscuro della mente trascinando la lingua viscida
lungo la bocca, pronto a prendere il pieno controllo del corpo che l’ospitava.<br/>
«No, non vincerai…» il sussurro nervoso fuoriuscì a fatica dalle labbra serrate
in una piatta linea sottile, basso e ringhioso, deciso a porre un freno «..non
questa volta»<br/>
La voce demoniaca si quietò in un ultimo mostruoso latrato contrariato, diventando
sempre più flebile e lontana man mano che la coscienza riprendeva il pieno
controllo, ponendo totalmente fine allo stato di abbandono.<br/>
Gaara ansante premette la schiena contro il tronco sotto cui si era adagiato
ore prima allentando finalmente la presa dalle gambe intrecciate, provando una
strana ed insolita soddisfazione nell’aver impedito al mostro di gettarsi
contro colui che sanguinava emanando quell’odore così attrattivo a non molta
distanza da lui, <i>Kankuro</i>.<br/>
Alcuni giorni prima non avrebbe provato a fermare <i>Shukaku</i> con tutta
quell’insistenza, si sarebbe avvicinato al marionettista anche solo per il
gusto di spaventarlo e metterlo in soggezione finché Temari non fosse
intervenuta, come accaduto durante la seconda prova d’esame contro il trio
della pioggia. Lì aveva perso il controllo incurante degli inusuali e inappropriati
ordini di Kankuro di evitare scontri inutili, inebriandosi dell’odore di morte emanato
dai tre massacrati nel suo funerale del deserto.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>L’ombra
oscura dentro di lui ribolliva d’eccitazione al sol ricordo.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Senza
porsi problemi nella <i>Foresta della Morte</i> aveva minacciato di uccidere anche
lo stesso Kankuro, <i>suo fratello</i>, per tale azzardo sfrontato. Aveva fatto
convogliare la sabbia per l’attacco fermandosi solo alla supplica urlata di
Temari. </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Allora
si era bloccato accondiscendente pur di non ascoltare eventuali rimostranze
future, non di certo per pietà. Colei etichettata formalmente come sua sorella
aveva sempre avuto atteggiamenti eccessivamente protettivi verso Kankuro,
ponendosi continuamente nel mezzo delle loro liti da quando erano stati messi
in squadra insieme. Liti molto più frequenti rispetto alle loro diatribe
casalinghe durante i pasti o in qualunque dialogo acceso fra le mura della loro
casa. Se avesse fatto del male al ragazzo avrebbe perso del tempo inutile con
lei prodigata nel curarlo a tutti i costi, dedita a risanare le ferite del
pazzo avventato che aveva osato sfidarlo.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>In
quella foresta si era goduto la scintilla di paura negli occhi dei suoi
avversari e successivamente in quelli di Kankuro ma dopo il discorso con
Uzumaki aveva iniziato a comprendere quanto fosse stato in realtà cieco.
Soffermatosi sul guizzo di terrore non aveva analizzato attentamente lo strano
attaccamento mostrato dai due fratelli.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Gaara
la sua fragile emotività l’aveva rinchiusa e barricata molti anni prima
lasciando spazio solo alle risposte pervenute tramite logici ragionamenti,
analisi criptiche della realtà distanti anni luce da tutto ciò che riguardava
emozioni ed esternazioni dell’essere umano. Per tale ragione aveva dovuto scavare
faticosamente nei suoi ricordi alla ricerca del più piccolo indizio utile a
spiegare il perché Temari volesse assicurarsi a tutti i costi della sicurezza
di Kankuro o perché quest’ultimo mostrasse abitualmente un comportamento
altalenante. Kankuro passava dal sottolineare il suo odio verso i mocciosi come
lui quando pensava di non essere ascoltato a osservarlo impaurito,
dall’assecondare seppur riluttante le sue decisioni a decidere improvvisamente
che avrebbe dovuto essere lui a dar ordini in quanto <i>fratello maggiore</i>.
Un essere umano altalenante che a tratti nel suo ripensamento gli aveva
ricordato la spontaneità di Naruto.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Gaara
non gli aveva mentito sbattendogli in faccia di non averlo mai considerato un fratello,
per lui quella era sempre stata una parola superflua e astratta utilizzata solo
per etichettare un <i>legame </i>famigliare di cui non conosceva il valore.<br/>
Però, quei fantomatici legami e il loro inspiegabile significato avevano fatto
scattare qualcosa nei meandri della sua testa, erano davvero così importanti?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>La
sua famiglia non era stata certamente un buon esempio per comprenderli.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Lui
aveva ucciso sua madre venendo al mondo, suo padre aveva tentato di farlo fuori
in svariate occasioni e suo zio l’aveva assecondato con un estremo atto suicida
deciso a portarlo con sé nella tomba. Non gli avevano mai dato una valida
ragione per ricercare la parvenza di un legame ma tale curiosità aveva preso il
sopravvento dopo quel fatidico scontro verbale. Come prima mossa voleva capire proprio
cosa tenesse così uniti i suoi due fratelli, era incuriosito da quell’istintivo
e reciproco atto protettivo.<br/>
Gaara in quello spiraglio di luce intravisto alla fine del tunnel oscuro desiderava
far parte di quel legame, il più vicino e fattibile rispetto a qualunque altro potesse
mai provare all’interno di Suna. La sua coscienza dormiente si era smossa
presentandogli non solo un crescente rammarico per le vittime innocenti cadute
nelle sue grinfie ma anche una volontà che non credeva di possedere, quella di
cambiare.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Era
inevitabile, per raggiungere il suo nuovo obbiettivo avrebbe dovuto modificare
in primo luogo sé stesso, magari incominciando a non minacciare più il prossimo
per instaurare una comunicazione. Aveva appurato durante i suoi anni del
terrore che erano proprio i suoi costanti atti minacciosi a far scappar via le
persone, <i>le intimidivano.</i></span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Sotto
quell’aspetto il biondino non era stato diverso da lui, aveva dichiarato di
essere disposto ad ucciderlo a sua volta anche se la minaccia di Naruto era stata
ben distante dal desiderio di distruzione della vita altrui. No, Uzumaki aveva
minacciato di ucciderlo se solo avesse nuovamente provato a far del male alle
persone a lui care.<br/>
Alle altre persone, i suoi <i>amici</i>.<br/>
Gaara non aveva avuto idea di cosa significasse quell’affermazione, lui amici
non ne aveva mai avuti. Le poche volte che aveva provato a realizzare tale
desiderio si era ritrovato emarginato dagli altri bambini con tanto di porta
sbattuta in faccia finché non aveva smesso di provarci o di mal tollerare le
risposte altrui, finendo per attaccarli pervaso dalla rabbia.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>«Perché? Perché fai questo per gli
altri?»<br/>
</span>
    </i>
    <span>Incapace
di comprenderlo, Gaara l’aveva chiesto al ragazzo di Konoha. La domanda era
sorta spontanea nel vederlo strisciare in terra senza più una briciola di
chakra. Stremato, distrutto come lui da quello scontro estenuante, eppure
ampiamente diverso sotto ogni altro aspetto. Lui non era più riuscito a muovere
un muscolo trovando a malapena la forza per ruotare la testa e intimargli di
star lontano. Naruto invece aveva continuato a trascinarsi imperterrito facendo
perno con il mento nel terreno.<br/>
Il ragazzo aveva ammesso di capirlo, di comprendere appieno la solitudine che
alleggiava nel suo animo, quel dolore immateriale che l’aveva logorato dentro
dall’infanzia rendendolo un escluso nel suo villaggio, il reietto da tener
lontano, <i>il mostro </i>pericoloso.<br/>
Naruto gli aveva confessato di aver provato tutta quella tristezza sulla sua
pelle ma non era riuscito a credergli appieno, era apparso così diverso da lui.
Aveva delle persone a cui tenere e che a sua volta tenevano a lui in quel
legame così insolito e a lui estraneo in grado di motivarlo a continuare la
lotta. </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>«Perché mi hanno salvato dalla
sofferenza della solitudine»<br/>
</span>
    </i>
    <span>Gaara
a palpebre socchiuse poteva ancora vedere quegli occhi blu combattivi puntati
contro di lui, percepire l’enfasi impressa nelle parole quasi urlate ad un
centimetro da terra in grado di scuoterlo fin nel profondo.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>«Hanno dato senso alla mia esistenza…
Loro sono i miei affetti più preziosi!»</span>
    </i>
    <span></span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Era
stato lì che un barlume di chiarezza si era fatto largo all’interno della sua
mente e quella frase lontana detta da Yashamaru era tornata prepotentemente a
galla fra i ricordi.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>«L’amore è un’emozione pura, ti fa
proteggere le persone preziose che ti circondano»</span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Amore,
quel sentimento complesso che avevano continuato estenuamene a propinargli
quasi come una persecuzione da quando aveva messo piede a Konoha per la
missione, era la vera ragione dietro i più svariati atteggiamenti. L’aveva visto
nell’incontro contro Rock Lee quando il suo maestro era intervenuto, l’aveva
visto negli occhi della ragazza dai capelli rosa paratasi davanti Sasuke prima
di essere schiantata contro l’albero, l’aveva visto fare anni addietro a
Yashamaru davanti alla ragazzina che preso dalla rabbia di essere stato escluso
aveva attaccato.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>L’amore
smuoveva una forza nascosta come accadeva con il demone imprigionato nel suo
corpo senza però provocare dolore. Anni addietro aveva desiderato ardentemente
provarlo per colmare la ferita invisibile che lacerava il suo cuore affidandosi
ai consigli di Yashamaru. Suo zio aveva parlato di <i>cura</i> e <i>dedizione</i>
per quanto di più prezioso lo circondava, aveva alluso alla sua sabbia come la
manifestazione dell’amore di una mamma desideroso di proteggerlo. Il sol
pensiero della bellissima donna in fotografia che lo proteggeva in ogni singolo
momento del giorno aveva attenuato il suo tormento, finché non aveva compreso
quanto tutto fosse stato tutto una bugia.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Yashamaru
gli aveva mentito per tenerlo buono.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>In
punto di morte l’aveva reso partecipe del motivo per cui tutti l’allontanavano
parlandogli del sigillo e del demone, enfatizzando come non fosse altro che il
risultato di un esperimento malriuscito trasformatosi in nient’altro che un
soggetto pericoloso. </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>Un
fallimento da eliminare.</span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Yashamaru
aveva ritrattato ogni precedente parola distruggendo la sua fioca speranza,
nemmeno suo zio l’aveva mai realmente amato. Insofferente l’uomo gli aveva
riversato addosso il suo odio per la morte della sorella, la sua volontà di non
rifiutare l’ordine del Kazekage e le bugie raccontate sul conto di sua
madre.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Lei
gli aveva lasciato solo il nome, <i>Gaara</i>, il dio della guerra che ama
soltanto sé stesso. Nella sua sabbia non esisteva alcuna protezione materna, <i>non
sarebbe mai esistita</i>, neanche se ci avesse sperato con tutte le sue forze.
L’unica ragione nel metterlo al mondo era stato il suo rancore verso il
villaggio che attraverso di lui sarebbe stato eterno.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>«Quindi ama solo te stesso…e combatti
solo per te stesso. Se farai così continuerai a vivere»</span>
    </i>
    <span></span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Le
dita sfiorarono il kanji marchiato sulla sua fronte. L’amore che si era
concesso sottoforma di cicatrice, autoinfliggendosi un dolore fisico che la
sabbia costantemente gli impediva di provare. Aveva proibito al demone di
risanarlo per poter ricordare costantemente quanto quell’amore per lui non
esistesse.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Gaara
serrò le palpebre seguendo il rilievo rossastro sulla sua pelle, valutando la
nuova e sconosciuta strada da percorrere. Lui non la conosceva, ma nonostante
tutto credeva che parte delle parole di suo zio non fossero completamente false,
almeno finché non lo riguardavano in prima persona.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>La
cura tanto agognata e decantata da Yashamaru alla quale doveva attingere aveva
l’inconveniente di dover derivare dagli altri, per poterla ricevere e provare
avrebbe dovuto trovare prima qualcuno disposta a concedergliela e lui non
conosceva <i>nessuno</i> disposto a tanto.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Avrebbe
dovuto essere accettato dagli altri, avere qualcuno capace di affezionarsi a
lui.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>L’ultimo
tentativo non gettava un’ombra ottimistica in tale direzione, in quella notte
lontana era terminato con un’esplosione suicida e una supplica lasciata andare
prima di spirare.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>«Ti prego, muori»</span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Gaara
aprì di scatto gli occhi stringendosi la stoffa malridotta all’altezza del
petto. Il dolore era tornato prepotente laddove per anni aveva avvertito un
incolmabile vuoto, spezzandogli il respiro e dilaniandolo dall’interno. A
fatica soppresse un gemito continuando a stringere con foga il tessuto alla
ricerca di una distrazione per i suoi infelici pensieri, scovata nel fuocherello
acceso per la notte.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Le
fiamme vibravano ad ogni soffio di vento crepitando sulla legna ardente in una
danza fugace, lasciando svolazzare la scia di cenere fin sui suoi pantaloni. La
loro era stata una mossa sconsiderata da fare in mezzo alla foresta, situata su
un territorio di confine, ancora all’interno del Paese del Fuoco, dopo aver
assaltato fallimentarmente Konoha. Senza considerare che nelle regole inculcate
dal canone ninja, accendere un fuoco era una delle prime mosse da evitare.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>La
temperatura drasticamente scesa per la notte e lo stato malaticcio di Kankuro
lo avevano però reso necessario.<br/>
Dallo scontro contro Naruto Uzumaki erano passate quasi quarantotto ore e ci
sarebbero voluti come minimo altri due giorni di cammino per far ritorno al
Villaggio della Sabbia, se non addirittura tre. La loro andatura era rallentata
drasticamente dalla fuga a causa del ragazzo più grande non in grado di
reggersi in piedi.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Kankuro
aveva nascosto i danni ricevuti nel suo scontro minimizzandoli per oltre un
giorno di cammino e Gaara si era chiesto come avesse fatto a resistere così
tanto prima di crollare considerando per buona parte del viaggio aveva sorretto
anche lui.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Kankuro
l’aveva infatti sollevato da terra addossandosi il suo peso e quello della
giara ricostituitasi autonomamente senza che gli fosse stato richiesto.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>I
suoi fratelli non si erano fermati un singolo istante dal loro abbandono di
Konoha e lui privato di tutto il chakra aveva fatto in tempo soltanto a scusarsi
prima di accasciarsi completamente addosso al fratello. Gli era sorto spontaneo
chiedere loro scusa dopo il profondo discorso impartitogli da Naruto, l’aveva
visto fare tra gli altri due dopo i loro continui battibecchi e torti reciproci
prima di tornare ad andare d’accordo.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Si
era sentito in dovere di farlo, di non primeggiare su di loro come suo solito
anche se era vagamente consapevole che due semplici parole non avrebbero potuto
cancellare tutto quello che aveva combinato negli anni.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Sapeva
di essere <i>diverso</i> ma per una volta aveva voluto provare ad essere <i>uguale.</i></span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>D</span>
    <span>opo anni per la prima volta aveva
sentito riaffiorare il senso di colpae sentiva di doversi scusare
nuovamente proprio con Kankuro per averlo fatto sforzare più del dovuto, anche
se non sapeva esattamente quanto le sue scuse sarebbero state apprezzate.<br/>
La missione loro affidata era stata un completo fallimento. Lui aveva
disobbedito agli ordini lasciando andare il demone in anticipo causandone in
parte la disfatta. Aveva sbattuto con violenza sua sorella contro un albero e
aveva mostrato più volte insofferenza proprio verso Kankuro. Nonostante ciò, i suoi
fratelli l’avevano salvato.<br/>
Dopo il suo fallimentare scontro, Naruto era svenuto ma Sasuke corsogli accanto
sarebbe stato perfettamente in grado di impartirgli il colpo di grazia se solo
l’avesse voluto. Gaara non era stato più necessario alla causa, come <i>arma</i>
aveva esaurito il suo compito e Kankuro e Temari avrebbero potuto lasciarlo lì
anziché pararsi difronte, pronti a combattere se non avesse chiesto loro di
andare via. Era stata quella strana sensazione nel vederli paradossalmente
accanto a lui a spingere quell’ultima reticenza della lingua verso delle scuse
sincere. Coloro a cui aveva provocato soltanto dolore inspiegabilmente l’avevano
aiutato di loro iniziativa.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Kankuro
dopo l’esitante <i>«Non ti preoccupare»</i> non aveva più detto nulla e
nonostante lo stato di abbandono, Gaara ad occhi socchiusi era rimasto
perfettamente vigile.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Sostenuto
dalle forti braccia del fratello si era unito al loro silenzio fintanto che la
stanchezza scaturita dalla trasformazione in demone non fosse completamente
passata. Riflettendo su come al di là degli scontri con i suoi avversari,
l’unico altro contatto umano mai ricevuto con i suoi due fratelli era stato
proprio quel sostegno post battaglia.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Aveva
dischiuso le palpebre solo al pronto rifiuto di Kankuro di far cambio con
Temari nel trasportarlo, nell’ostinata rimostranza a non voler accollarle il
compito. Una vaga idea del motivo Gaara l’aveva avuta e non aveva potuto
biasimare il fratello, a modo suo la stava proteggendo per la paura di un
prossimo ed improvviso scatto.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Suo
malgrado, silenziosamente, aveva gioito per quel comodo contatto non venuto
meno.<br/>
La determinazione di Kankuro però non era stata sufficiente costringendoli a
fermarsi all’imbrunire quando aveva cominciato a barcollare.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>In
quella serata eccessivamente ventosa e fredda di una terra altrettanto umida,
Gaara quasi completamente ristabilitosi grazie al chakra di <i>Shukaku </i>era
rimasto assorto ad osservare l’impeto con cui Temari aveva strappato parte
della divisa del fratello sulla gamba. Meravigliandosi della rabbia da lei
riversata sul ragazzo dolorante alla vista del taglio che correva lungo tutta
la coscia, in una scrosciante carica di insulti alternata tra il blando “<i>sciocco”</i>
e quell’<i>“idiota”</i> ripetuto il più delle volte. </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Avresti
dovuto dirmelo prima! Ora potrebbe essersi infettata!»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>La
frenesia di quella frase aveva fatto pensare a Gaara quanto l’apprensione espressa
contrastasse con le brutte parole sibilate fra i denti mentre Temari frugava nel
piccolo kit medico alla ricerca di qualcosa per sistemare la pelle lacerata.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Onde
evitare di risvegliare il demone, lui si era rintanato a debita distanza dalla
carne tumefatta e loro non avevano fatto nulla per avvicinarsi, mantenendosi
accovacciati sotto alcuni alberi ad oltre cinque metri di distanza.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>Lontani
dal mostro, lontani dal fuoco.</span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span><br/>
Gaara abbracciò una delle gambe tirate al petto continuando a perdersi nella
contemplazione dello scoppiettio della legna. Temari era rimasta appiccicata al
corpo esamine e tremolante di Kankuro tutto il tempo, distanziatasi soltanto
per grigliare accanto al fuoco dei pesci pescati nel ruscello lì vicino, uno
dei quali era stato allungato verso di lui con un leggero tentennamento. Aumentato
esponenzialmente al suo grazie di risposta.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Nonostante
il suo impegno era cosciente che il cambiamento non sarebbe potuto avvenire
dall’oggi al domani, ma egualmente non poteva fare a meno di riflettere sui
piccoli gesti che mostravano chiaramente la profonda paura radicata nei suoi
confronti nonostante i due fratelli cercassero di mostrarsi impassibili.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Mezz’ora
prima ne aveva avuto la prova concreta.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Alzatosi
per un giro di perlustrazione si era allontanato quel tanto per sparire alla
loro vista e issarsi su uno degli alberi per osservare i loro movimenti in sua
assenza. I due si erano spostati accanto al fuoco dopo la sua uscita ed a
contatto con il calore il tremore di Kankuro si era attenuato dandogli
l’opportunità di studiare un’altra e insolita interazione. Alla luce vacillante
delle fiamme aveva scorto l’espressione accigliata di Temari che dopo essersi chinata
con le labbra sulla fronte del fratello era scattata verso il ruscello a bagnare
alcuni pezzi di stoffa.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Confuso
dal gesto era rimasto più del dovuto accanto al gufo sul ramo, catturando dalla
sua altezza sopraelevata la debole rimostranza delle braccia di Kankuro mosse
per scacciare la sorella prima di arrendersi allo stato febbrile. Temari, con
una cura mai vista aveva inumidito i polsi e il viso di Kankuro adagiando
infine la pezzolina violacea sulla sua fronte, e lui ipnotizzato ne aveva
seguito ogni singolo movimento.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Alla
fine, si era deciso a tornare lì con loro preannunciando volutamente il suo
arrivo appurando con poca sorpresa il loro ritorno alla consueta distanza.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Una
parte di lui aveva desiderato dar voce all’osservazione sprezzante sull’inutilità
di aver in primo luogo acceso un fuoco giunti a quel punto ma l’altra parte
aveva avuto la meglio suggerendogli di tornare a sedersi in silenzio.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Gaara
sospirò poggiando il mento sul ginocchio ancora ritratto.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>La
strada dell’accettazione era ardua e in salita e dal suo punto di vista Naruto aveva
compiuto un miracolo per farsi benvolere dalle cosiddette <i>persone preziose</i>.
Lui si sarebbe accontento anche di uno sguardo non terrorizzato o di un
atteggiamento non spaventato in sua presenza.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Se
lo era ripromesso allo stremo delle forze il giorno prima, un giorno anche lui
sarebbe riuscito ad ottenere l’amore di qualcuno e non intendeva arrendersi, <i>non
di nuovo</i> almeno.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Seguendo
la via della logica il primo passo da compiere doveva essere qualcosa di
diverso dal suo solito <i>io</i> e stava realmente provando a metterlo in atto.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Se
odiava essere solo e la solitudine dava forza al demone, allora avrebbe dovuto
spazzarla via circondandosi da altre persone in grado di passare del tempo con
lui, instaurando una qualche sorta di legame.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Se
non voleva più essere additato come <i>mostro</i>, avrebbe smesso di
comportarsi come tale evitando di uccidere chiunque gli passasse a tiro. Quel
secondo punto avrebbe richiesto uno sforzo maggiore poiché avrebbe dovuto
tenere a bada <i>Shukaku. </i></span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Se
<span class="GramE">non voleva più ferite</span> sul cuore, avrebbe cercato di
non ferire quello altrui comportandosi con le altre persone nell’esatto modo in
cui a lungo aveva desiderato di essere trattato a sua volta. Niente più frasi
agghiaccianti e minacce mortali, nessun respingimento aggressivo, si sarebbe
concentrato su quei particolari contraddistintivi degli altri individui che
aveva sempre ignorato.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Dopo
la visita a Konoha una cosa sicuramente l’aveva imparata, non erano tutti
uguali.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Almeno
nella sua testa, l’intero ragionamento sembrava poter funzionare.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Kankuro
mugugnò indolenzito avvertendo dolore dappertutto.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Sollevò
faticosamente le palpebre per mettere a fuoco l’oscuro ambiente circostante
riuscendo al terzo battito di ciglia a dare contorni definiti <span class="GramE">alla siluette</span> di Temari inginocchiata accanto a lui, intenta
a pulire una di quelle strane piante curative di cui soltanto lei nel gruppo
era l’esperta. Lui non si era mai voluto applicare in tale ambito e l’altro
componente…non aveva mai dovuto preoccuparsi di curare una ferita.<br/>
Su quella scia di pensiero cercò di mettersi seduto per appurare che fine
avesse fatto il moccioso inquietante, rabbrividendo al soffio del vento
insinuatosi sotto la stoffa sudaticcia appiccicata alla schiena. Temari
accortasi del suo tentativo infruttuoso l’aveva afferrato per le spalle
aiutandolo a raggiungere una posizione composta, sbatacchiandogli sulla fronte
quasi con stizza la pezzolina inumidita lasciata cadere a terra.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Finalmente
ti sei svegliato» sbottò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso obbligandolo con poca
grazia a mantenere premuta la stoffa sulla fronte «Non so se te lo ricordi ma
avevi iniziato a delirare»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Kankuro
corrucciò lo sguardo alla ricerca dei suddetti ricordi scontrandosi con uno
strato sfocato di immagini confuse in cui erano attorno al fuoco. Temari sembrò
cogliere tale stato disturbato sbuffando sonoramente, riversando tutto il suo
malcontento nella spremitura del gel curativo dalla fogliolina.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Ti
rinfresco io la memoria» continuò inacidita riducendo a brandelli quel che
restava della pianta «Grazie al tuo <i>“non ho bisogno di curare le ferite”</i>
non solo hai lasciato che si infettasse, ma ti sei fatto pure salire la
febbre!»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Un
lampo di comprensione improvvisa attraversò la mente di Kankuro al ricordo del
forte bruciore alla gamba e il successivo destabilizzante alternarsi di brividi
di freddo e vampate di calore. Annuì debolmente con tale confusione termica
ancora in atto seppur in maniera molto più lieve, perlomeno al tocco la sua
faccia non sembrava più un tizzone ardente.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Uhm…credo
di ricordare qualcosa» borbottò in risposta distanziando dal petto la maglia scura
inumidita, aggiungendo con una venatura divertita «Però…ti ricordo molto più
apprensiva e delicata, potrei quasi dire sembrassi una dolce donnina»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«E
tu un bambinone alla ricerca di attenzioni» ribatté lei stizzita spostando con
malagrazia sul terreno lo squarcio di corteccia utilizzato come piattino per
l’unguento «Vuoi che ti ripeta quello che hai detto? Non posso però assicurarti
quanto farà bene al tuo orgoglio di uomo»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Il
sorriso da lupo stampato sul viso fece propendere Kankuro per una resa, quel
round si sarebbe concluso in parità. Temari soddisfatta dalla tacita tregua si
era avvicinata alla gamba malandata sciogliendo le bende ormai imbrattate,
questa volta mostrando apertamente una maggior cura per evitare di fargli male.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Kankuro
iniziò a riconsiderare l’opzione di tornare svenuto, quella premura lo metteva
sempre a disagio e poteva giurare di non essere l’unico a sentirsi fuori posto.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Mi
hai distrutto la divisa!»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Oh
scusami, la prossima volta penserò al tuo pantalone anziché curare i danni
della tua incoscienza!»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Capirai,
alla fine la febbre è salita lo stesso» fermò il suo commento sarcastico trattenendo
una smorfia allo strappo improvviso con cui la sorella aveva completamente
tirato via la vecchia fasciatura «Violenta...ora oltre al pantalone vuoi
portarmi via pure la carne?!»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Se
non ti piacciono i miei metodi puoi sempre far da solo!»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Gaara
incrociò le braccia al petto osservando con attenzione distaccata lo strano
scambio di opinioni dall’altra parte della piccola radura. Era convinto di aver
visto uno strato di tensione lasciare le spalle di Temari quando Kankuro aveva
riaperto gli occhi, le era sembrata più rilassata del solito, felice di averlo
fatto riprendere.<br/>
Non capiva perché ad un tratto avessero iniziato a litigare urlandosi a
vicenda.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Le
parole di Kankuro mostravano scocciatura per quella cura manifestata verso la
sua gamba ma allo stesso tempo continuava ad avere un occhio chiuso e quel
sorrisetto di traverso impresso sul viso, nella classica espressione usata per
sbeffeggiare gli avversari.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>Perché
stava prendendo in giro Temari se lei lo stava aiutando?</span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Temari
d’altro canto, nonostante continuasse a dire di volerlo abbandonare nella
foresta tornandosene persino da sola al villaggio così da godersi la sua
incapacità di curarsi autonomamente, continuava i suoi trattamenti
medicativi.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Gaara
rafforzò la presa sulle braccia non trovando una risposta soddisfacente,
ipotizzò soltanto che le persone – i suoi due fratelli in particolare –
trovassero una sorta di divertimento nel pronunciare qualcosa che non avrebbero
mai messo in pratica.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Quasi
come se anche solo il sorrisetto ostentato da Kankuro bastasse a far intendere
che non pensava realmente quello che diceva, <i>ma era davvero così?</i></span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Aprì
la bocca pronto a minacciare loro di far silenzio onde evitare spiacevoli
implicazioni per il mal di testa crescente, piegando la bocca nello stesso modo
in cui stava facendo Kankuro, per sottolineare di non intendere la parte più
minacciosa del discorso.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Immaginò
la sua possibile espressione in quell’imitazione improvvisata richiudendo
insoddisfatto le labbra l’istante successivo.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Non
gli era sembrata più una grande idea.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Voglio
proprio vedere cosa avresti fatto senza il mio aiuto!»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>L’osservazione
seccata di Temari fu l’ennesima puntura nell’orgoglio, Kankuro restò nel suo
silenzio imbronciato scattando involontariamente con la gamba al contatto
gelido dell’acqua sulla ferita.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>La
lacerazione l’aveva sminuita dopo la caduta dall’albero al termine dello
scontro con il ragazzo incappucciato. Doveva ringraziare la sua fortuna se
l’atterraggio era avvenuto su una lama della marionetta non più intrisa di
veleno, anche se al taglio non si era dimostrata clemente. Per ripicca sperava
di aver almeno avvelenato il suo avversario ricoperto da esserini
raccapriccianti perché aveva il dubbio che da lì in poi non sarebbe riuscito a
guardare gli insetti allo stesso modo, un briciolo di soddisfazione lo
desiderava.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Poteva
ancora sentirli strisciare addosso e al sol pensiero la nausea aumentava.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Temari
picchiettò delicatamente un pezzo di stoffa strappato via dall’involucro di Karasu,
in gesti più automatici che posti con attenzione, la mente rivolta altrove.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Kankuro»
attirò l’attenzione del fratello smettendo la sua opera di pulitura senza
sollevare lo sguardo verso di lui «Secondo te perché si è scusato?»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Il
ragazzo assottigliò gli occhi passandosi una mano tra i capelli ormai liberi
dal cappuccio ricaduto sulle spalle, il soggetto era superfluo in quella
domanda. </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Non
lo so…forse si è dispiaciuto per il fallimento della missione» ammise seccamente
frizionandosi con maggior foga il cuoio capelluto «Inusuale certo, ma tu non mi
sembri convinta di questo»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«E
tu sei un pessimo bugiardo» fu la pronta ribattuta, la coda dell’occhio
spostata dal taglio rosso vivo al fratello «Quando l’ha fatto eri pressoché
sconvolto, lo so che hai pensato anche tu che fossero rivolte a noi»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Il
tuo non era da meno, e se lo sai perché me lo hai chiesto?»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Per
cercare di capire questo cambiamento improvviso»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Il
silenzio cadde tra loro senza che nessuno dei due decidesse di parlare o
muoversi per primo, in quella fase di stallo spezzata soltanto dal frusciare
del vento.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Sai,
penso tu ti sia già risposta» si costrinse infine a parlare Kankuro, le mani
premute sul terriccio per darsi una stabilità tornata a vacillare «È
improvviso…domani si sarà già dimenticato di averlo fatto, avrà battuto la
testa troppo forte dopo la caduta»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Temari
si morse le labbra trattenendo la sua risposta, suo fratello le stava mentendo
di nuovo con quell’ostentata espressione inacidita. Ostinato a non volerle dire
che come lei aveva iniziato a credere che quell’insolito gesto nei loro
riguardi forse l’inizio di un qualcosa di diverso.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Si
costrinse ad ingoiare l’acida controbattuta capendo perfettamente lo stato di
Kankuro, non voleva attaccarsi ad una vana speranza, perché volente o nolente
era di quello che stavano parlando. Lei però non era ancora disposta a lasciar
cadere il discorso.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Se
fosse come dici avrebbe già dovuto farlo» le mani ripreso a medicare la ferita
attorniata dal pus e da un alone giallognolo, versando un ulteriore strato
d’acqua dalla borraccia «Un giorno è già passato e lui non ha più detto nulla
dopo quelle scuse…non che solitamente sia un gran chiacchierone ma non ha
azzardato nemmeno una minaccia o frase scortese. Le sue uniche altre parole
sono state un <i>“grazie”</i> e l’avvisarmi che andava in perlustrazione quando
il tuo stato febbricitante è iniziato»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Kankuro
inarcò la schiena all’indietro decidendosi finalmente a scandagliare la zona
circostante, individuando il soggetto dei loro discorsi oltre le spalle di
Temari, così distante da loro che i sussurri fino a quel momento utilizzati
erano superflui se comparati al boato lasciato dal vento.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Le
stesse fiamme davanti al ragazzino tremolavano prossime allo spegnimento.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Tornò
a riportare l’attenzione verso sua sorella prima che il marmocchio alzasse lo
sguardo concentrato dal falò, nella speranza non stesse architettando nulla di
insano correlato a <i>giochi</i> con legnetti ardenti.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Temari,
non sono nella sua mente, nessuno di noi può sapere cosa gli passi per la
testa»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Non
credi che <i>noi</i> dovremo saperlo?»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Kankuro
lasciò trasparire il suo stato spazientito.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Senza
le strisce di vernice a coprirgli la faccia era fin troppo facile comprendere cosa
pensasse e lui stesso ne era consapevole. Senza curarsene particolarmente,
probabilmente a causa degli stessi residui di febbre che ancora alleggiavano
nel suo organismo, si piegò maggiormente verso la sorella avendo l’accortezza
di parlare ancora sottovoce.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«No,
non credo Temari» enunciò aspro imprimendo le dita nella terra sottostante, non
aveva dimenticato l’ombrellino del ninja del villaggio della pioggia richiuso
con nonchalance dopo lo scroscio sanguinolento schizzato sulle loro teste «Non
ricordi? È stato abbastanza chiaro durante la seconda prova dell’esame <span class="SpellE">chunin</span>, <i>noi non siamo suoi fratelli</i>»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Le
dita di Temari si fermarono nuovamente, serrandosi attorno al piattino ligneo
improvvisato con il medicinale di fortuna.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Non
era lui a parlare in quel momento»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Era
ancora in sé <span class="SpellE">Termari</span>, ed ha dichiarato di volermi
uccidere»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Lo
so benissimo cosa ti ha detto!» esclamò lei con più enfasi del dovuto
ripensando agli occhi serrati del marionettista ormai pronto all’inevitabile,
era andata troppo vicina a perderlo «Ma…non è stata la prima volta in cui lo ha
detto per poi stranamente fermarsi»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Mi
stai dando ragione ammettendo ciò» la voce baritonale di Kankuro giunse dopo alcuni
istanti, meno emozionale ma pur sempre scostante «<i>Noi,</i> non possiamo
sapere cosa gli passi per la testa»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«…Tranne
<i>l'<span class="SpellE">Ichibi</span>»</i></span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Il
giovane ninja sospirò pesantemente reclinando sconfortato il capo all’indietro,
concordava sotto alcuni aspetti con i pensieri della sorella ma era la sua vita
costantemente minacciata. Temari non poteva capire quel senso di impotenza che
gli attanagliava le viscere quando si scontrava con gli occhi freddi e apatici
del dodicenne desideroso di ucciderlo.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Lei
aveva la fortuna di essere stranamente ascoltata in alcuni casi da Gaara.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Avete
finito?»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Temari
sussultò al tono neutro alla sua destra portandosi una mano sul cuore per
quell’entrata in scena improvvisa, la testa scattata all’insù verso il volto
pallido inespressivo. </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Non
l’aveva sentito arrivare.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Kankuro
non era stato da meno, alla voce del ragazzino aveva rialzato la testa così
velocemente da procurarsi uno strappo nel collo a cui però non diede peso. La
concentrazione tutta rivolta a squadrare la statura del piccoletto che da
quell’angolazione non sembrava poi tanto tanto basso.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Il
gioco di prospettiva e la fama di assassino non aiutarono a mitigare l’improvviso
macigno all’altezza dello stomaco.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«G-Gaara»
il balbettio forzato della ragazza ruppe il silenzio, il cuore ancora
intrappolato in una corsa tumultuosa «Per favore, non arrivare così alle
spalle»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Kankuro
additò mentalmente sua sorella come un idiota, Gaara li aveva appena sorpresi a
sparlare alle sue spalle e lei pensava di uscirsene con osservazioni sulla sua
condotta. Lui non si sentiva a suo perfetto agio così debole e malato nelle
immediate vicinanze del ragazzino, ad un qualunque scatto d’ira non sarebbe
stato in grado di aiutare Temari. Sempre che il demone non avesse prima deciso
di banchettare con lui, in quel caso avrebbe intimato alla sorella di scappare.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Gara
a braccia conserte non batté ciglio mantenendo immutata la sua espressione stoica
nell’analisi delle reazioni dei due fratelli, concludendo innegabilmente di
averli spaventati.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Mi
dispiace» disse lentamente senza una particolare intonazione districando le
braccia per indicare la gamba in attesa di fasciatura «Volevo sapere se aveste
finito di curarla»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Kankuro
inarcò un sopracciglio chiedendosi se non fosse già morto o se quelle fossero
le sue ultime fantasie <span class="SpellE"><span class="GramE">pre</span></span><span class="GramE">-morte</span>, Temari invece fu più veloce nel riprendersi dallo
stordimento di quelle nuove scuse.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Tra
non molto, devo solo spalmare l’unguento e fasciarla» rispose pratica con
rinnovata sicurezza nell’apprendere di non essere stata ascoltata «In ogni caso
non credo che saremo in grado di ripartire prima dell’alba se era questo che
volevi chiedermi. La ferita è ancora infetta e la febbre di Kankuro non è
ancora scesa del tutto»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Gaara
restò in silenzio senza reazioni, l’unico movimento visibile negli occhi chiari
alternati dalla gamba a Temari.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Io
non so farlo» dichiarò ad un tratto fermandosi a fissarla, anche se la frase
sembrava molto più una riflessione personale.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Fare
cosa Gaara?»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Curare
una ferita» la voce si assottigliò trascinata dal vento nel commento successivo
mentre la stoffa della maglia insanguinata venne scostata dalla spalla in una
sorta di giustificazione «Non ne ho mai avuto bisogno, anche quella fattami da
Sasuke si è ormai quasi rimarginata da sola»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Temari
si voltò a cercare lo sguardo di Kankuro specchiandosi nelle medesime iridi
soprese, quasi a volergli trasmettere quell’implicito messaggio che aveva
trattenuto all’inizio del loro sparlare. Non si trattava più di un semplice
botta in testa, Gaara non aveva mai avuto una conversazione tanto lunga e
pacifica con loro. </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Hai
ragione, le tue si rimarginano facilmente»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Non
per merito mio, le ripara <i>Shukaku…</i>il demone, si chiama così»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Temari
puntellò le ginocchia nel terreno martoriandosi le labbra afflitta da un
combattimento interno finché non si decise ad afferrare le bende pulite
sollevandole a mezz’aria tra lei e il ragazzino «Ti va di imparare come si fa?»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Kankuro
quasi non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva, allarmato per le implicazioni di
quella richiesta. La cavia su cui voleva farlo sperimentare era lui.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Cercò
invano di richiamare sua sorella riuscendo solo a tirarle la manica delle vesti
senza emettere un suono, lo choc aumentato al punto da non riuscire più a
parlare. Gaara dopo un attimo di esitazione, probabilmente sorpreso a propria
volta, si era inginocchiato titubante accanto a Temari in attesa di future
istruzioni.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>L’unica
raggiante era lei.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Allora,
prima di tutto dobbiamo spalmare questo unguento che ho preparato stando ben
attenti a non imprimerci forza» seguendo le sue stesse istruzioni la ragazza
iniziò a spalmare il gel sull’area inferiore del taglio «Kankuro non è molto
maturo nel trattenere il dolore, quindi bisogna essere molto delicati»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Cosa
diavolo vai farneticando?!» sbottò il diretto interessato cogliendo con ritardo
l’allusione velata a una debolezza inesistente «Sei tu che non sei per nulla
pratica quando si tratta di gentilezza! Oggi è una straordinaria eccezione!»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Temari
si stampò in faccia il suo classico sorrisetto di sfida con un luccichio
maligno negli occhi, piazzando lo strato di corteccia dinanzi a Gaara.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Il
ragazzino tentennò un attimo prima di immergere le dita nella sostanza
gelificata, strofinando i polpastrelli affascinato dalla novità anche se minimo
fu il barlume lasciato trasparire. </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Guidato
dalle indicazioni verbali di Temari poggiò lo strato di crema sulla ferita
spalmandolo come aveva fatto lei in precedenza, sorprendendosi per quel tocco
totalmente nuovo. Istintivamente aveva cercato lo sguardo di Kankuro sicuro di
vederci del terrore per quella vicinanza, sorprendendosi nel trovare invece
un’espressione neutra. Non lo stava apertamente apprezzando ma nemmeno
allontanando. </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>La
mano fremette nel constatare di star toccando per la prima volta qualcuno
all’infuori di lui e Yashamaru, qualcuno che non stava tentando la fuga, in un
contatto che nulla aveva a che vedere con la morte. Tutt’altro, serviva a curare
una ferita fisica.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Dovette
ripassare più e più volte sullo stesso punto, perché al contrario del lavoro
fatto dalla sorella il gel non veniva assorbito dalla pelle sottostante.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Kankuro
a labbra serrate restò immobile al pari di uno de suoi burattini, fermo in tal
posizione fin dal primo istante in cui Gaara l’aveva sfiorato. A malapena si
ricordò di respirare durante il processo, troppo occupato a non lasciarsi
sfuggire mugoli di disappunto per il dolore proveniente dalla ferita. Gaara non
doveva aver la minima idea di cosa significasse avere un tocco delicato ma non era
riuscito a dar voce ai suoi pensieri, non davanti a quel barlume di timore che
il ragazzino gli aveva rivolto prima di sfiorarlo. Paura manifestata seppur
debolmente da colui che solitamente la incuteva agli altri, come se si
aspettasse di vederlo scappare all’istante appena l’avesse toccato.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Dando
fede alle impressioni di Temari aveva concesso quell’apertura notando un ulteriore
cambiamento nell’espressione imperturbabile del moccioso a due centimetri dalla
sua gamba. Una contrazione degli occhi generalmente manifestata quando mostrava
interesse, concentrazione per qualcosa.<br/>
Gaara ci stava mettendo impegno per svolgere al meglio quel compito e Kankuro
non aveva voluto distruggere quella impercettibile soddisfazione sul volto
pallido, attenzione per una volta diretta verso qualcosa di buono.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Ne
hai messo troppo per questo non è stato assorbito, ma non preoccuparti non gli
farà male» Temari prese la benda pulita avvolgendola attorno alla gamba,
lasciando i lembi della fascia candida al fratello più piccolo per gli ultimi
due giri a disposizione «Come primo tentativo direi che può andare bene»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Un
formicolio nuovo si fece largo nel petto di Gaara laddove per anni c’era stata
la morsa dolorosa, il sorriso compiaciuto di Temari aveva spazzato via la
titubanza sostituendola con un calore misterioso all’altezza del petto.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Restò
a osservare il nodo sulla fasciatura non accorgendosi della smorfia dolorosa
sul volto di Kankuro e non dando particolare peso alla scusa di Temari di voler
fare un ulteriore giro di bende.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Kankuro
sospirò internamente di sollievo soltanto quando la sorella sciolse e rifece il
nodo in modo che la circolazione non fosse bloccata, appuntandosi mentalmente
semmai si fosse ripresentata l’occasione di spiegare a Gaara l’esatta forza con
cui chiudere una fasciatura.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Ora
riposa»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Kankuro
roteò gli occhi ai rudi modi della sorella in grado di far sembrare un ordine anche
il più gentile dei consigli.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Temari
sistemato l’inventario medico gli aveva ricontrollato la temperatura
confermandogli con disappunto fosse salita e senza chiedergli il permesso aveva
rimosso il mantello martoriato dalla sua marionetta obbligandolo a stendersi e
adagiandoglielo addosso come una coperta. </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Kankuro
aveva sorvolato sull’accaduto soltanto perché il suo corpo infreddolito
dall’aria gelida notturna gli aveva fatto presente tale impellente necessità.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Ugualmente
però, non era riuscito a prender sonno.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Dopo
lo strano momento dedicato alla sua fasciatura, Gaara rimessosi in piedi era rimasto
accanto a loro non proferendo più parola. Le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo fisso
su di lui senza particolare emozione.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Stai
tremando» in altre circostanze avrebbe riso all’osservazione di Temari
minimizzando il tutto, ma in quell’istante nonostante fosse ormai diventato un
fagotto unico con la coperta, non riusciva proprio a trattenere un briciolo di
calore «Forse dovrei provare ad utilizzare il ventaglio e far defluire altrove
la corrente»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Non
mi sembra una buona idea» fu la fiacca risposta mentre il cappuccio veniva
tirato sulla testa «Genereresti un ciclone momentaneo sradicando mezza foresta,
le tue sono tecniche di attacco non di cambiamento climatico» </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Temari
accovacciata sui talloni incrociò indispettita le braccia in un modo a Kankuro
fin troppo familiare. Nella fessura lasciata tra cappuccio e coperta poteva
infatti comparare con una certa inquietudine quella somiglianza con l’altro
ragazzino.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Forse
dovremo improvvisare un riparo di fortuna» mormorò la ragazza a sé stessa
alzando gli occhi verso il cielo scuro visibile a tratti tra le chiome
impetuose scostate «Il vento inizia a essere davvero troppo forte, di questo
passo arriverai in condizioni ben peggiori al villaggio»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>A
Temari sarebbe bastato poco, con una delle sue tecniche avrebbe abbattuto e
tagliato qualche albero per mettere insieme una rudimentale barriera in cui far
riposare adeguatamente il fratello. Il problema per lei era metterlo in
pratica, per farlo avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi dai due onde evitare di colpirli
accidentalmente e non era sicura di volerli lasciare totalmente da soli. Kankuro
non era nelle migliori condizioni e sapeva quanto poco fosse propenso a stare da
solo in compagnia del ragazzino dai capelli rossi, soprattutto se iniziavano a
provocarsi.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Occupata
nel suo ragionamento non diede peso al suono di uno stappo in sottofondo, registrando
il segnale soltanto all’improvvisa puntura negli occhi che la costrinse a
chiuderli. Stropicciandoli per rimuovere il fastidio, si ritrovò disorientata
ad osservare nella visione sfocata dei piccoli puntini scuri librati nell’aria
che avevano tutta l’aria di essere granelli di sabbia.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Spettacolo
paradossale, a tratti meraviglioso, a meno che non si fosse in una foresta con
un tipo non proprio tranquillo in grado di usarla. </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Temari
col cuore in gola si voltò verso il giaciglio di Kankuro ove il ragazzo risedutosi
a fatica pronunciava il nome del loro <i>fratellino</i> con una certa ansia.<br/>
La sabbia ruotava turbinosa su ampio raggio concentrandosi maggiormente attorno
ai piedi di un imperturbabile Gaara, volteggiando in parte anche attorno alle
gambe di Kankuro che invano provava a ritirarsi. Le mani usate come perno sul
terreno persero aderenza e all’ennesimo scalcio di gamba il ragazzo fu
improvvisamente circondato da un vortice impetuoso che lo nascose alla vista. </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Temari
scattò in piedi non sapendo bene cosa fare, ogni pensiero razionale lontano
anni luce. L’improvvisa paura le aveva bloccato i muscoli oltre che le corde
vocali. La sincera speranza di un miglioramento era andata dissolta nel ciclone
sabbioso, sostituita dalla realizzazione che forse quella bestia non poteva
proprio essere messa a tacere.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Non
voleva crederci, si rifiutava di accettarlo dopo quel piccolo gesto precedente.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>Cosa
era successo mentre era distratta?</span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Il
piede restò sospeso a mezz’aria incapace di proseguire, il ricordo piuttosto
vivido e recente della trasformazione totale a cui aveva assistito il giorno
prima riaffiorò bloccandole ogni movimento. Un tremito la scosse dalla radice
dei capelli alla puta dei piedi alla sola possibile nuova visione di
quell’essere bavoso e ringhiante.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>Non
c’è Shukaku… lui è ancora Gaara.</span>
    </i>
    <span></span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Istintivamente
cercò gli occhi chiari cerchiati di nero affogando in un oceano statico,
piatto, senza reazione. Una fissità che non l’aiutava a definire la sua
stabilità mentale.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Il
gemito soffocato di Kankuro prevalse.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Gaara!»
urlò infine scattando verso di lui con l’intento di fermarlo, schiantandosi senza
possibilità di scanso contro l’improvviso muro sabbioso eretto fra loro.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Temari
non ebbe il tempo di richiamarlo, così come era apparso il muro scomparve
sgretolandosi in sottilissimi granelli ondeggianti attorno ai piedi del suo
possessore. Abbassate le braccia usate istintivamente come protezione si
ritrovò a una distanza ravvicinata mai raggiunta, a pochi centimetri dagli
occhi turchesi inespressivi.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Era
intatta, senza graffi, incapace di parlare.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>L’intera
tempesta di sabbia scatenata si era placata.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Ma…cosa
significa <i>questo</i>?»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Al
suono graffiante della voce di Kankuro interrotta dai colpi di tosse tornò alla
realtà ricordandosi il motivo iniziale del suo scatto. Voltò la testa
sussultando alla vista del fratello racchiuso in quella che aveva tutta l’aria
di essere una semi cupola sabbiosa, troneggiante su di lui come una conchiglia
protettiva. Quasi nello stesso istante bruscamente cambiò rotta rigirandosi ad
osservare il più piccolo alle sue spalle.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Avevi
detto che serviva un riparo» la voce di Gaara fuoriuscì meno sicura del solito
mentre ricambiava il suo sguardo, la testa impercettibilmente chinata da un
lato in quel guizzo di genuina curiosità a malapena riconoscibile «Non va
bene?»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Temari
batté le palpebre stordita guardando dall’alto in basso quello che ai suoi
occhi risultò essere a tutti gli effetti un bambino che provava qualcosa di nuovo
e sconosciuto. I primi approcci alla costante ricerca di approvazione.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«N-no…cioè
sì! Il rifugio va bene» farfugliò gesticolando con l’adrenalina ancora in
circolo, accorgendosi nel mezzo dell’azione degli occhi di Gaara proiettati
sulle su mani instabili dopo lo spavento.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Stai
tremando»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Temari
osservò a propria volta le mani scosse dai tremori che non riusciva a placare,
sarebbe stata una bugiarda nel dire di non essersi spaventata. Spostò lo
sguardo su Gaara la cui espressione corrucciata era ancora puntata verso le sue
mani e d’istinto le nascose dietro la schiena, ma gli occhi restarono fissi sul
punto in cui erano svanite.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>I
buoni propositi non erano bastati. </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Un’ombra
sembrò calare sul viso di Gaara che arretrò silenziosamente di alcuni passi,
per lasciarle spazio, una distanza di sicurezza.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Non
preoccuparti…è colpa del freddo!» si affrettò a dire ma il diretto interessato
non la stava più ascoltando, voltatosi si era diretto silenziosamente verso il
fuoco lasciandole un retrogusto amaro che la spinse ad aggiungere «<span class="GramE">Gaara!...</span>Sei sicuro di voler utilizzare il chakra tutta la
notte? Non ti sei completamente ristabilito»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Sì.
La forma da sostenere è piccola»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>La
voce risoluta, nessun accenno a volersi fermare.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Se
volessi risposare <span class="SpellE">poss</span><span class="GramE">-»</span><br/>
«Non ce ne sarà bisogno» la interruppe lui voltandosi leggermente, il tono
incolore protratto in una verità raggelante prima di riprendere il cammino «Lo sai. Se provassi a dormire, sareste morti»
</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Temari
restò ad osservare a disagio la schiena del ragazzino tenendo per sé le parole
mai espresse.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Kankuro
si raggomitolò al di sotto della coperta.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>La
barriera di sabbia stava funzionando egregiamente e lui non smetteva di
domandarsi il perché di quel gesto nei suoi confronti, pensiero che
inevitabilmente lo portava a riflettere anche sulle parole della sorella. Le
scuse del giorno prima erano state certamente rivolte a loro. Qualunque cosa
fosse successa durante lo scontro con Naruto oltre ad aver totalmente provato e
distrutto fisicamente Gaara per la prima volta, aveva penetrato anche un altro
tipo di barriera, una che lui non aveva mai notato.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Sospirando
osservò la fonte dei suoi pensieri rintanatasi su uno dei rami più alti.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Aveva
trasportato il suo corpo afflosciato per un giorno e mezzo finché non era stato
in grado di muoversi autonomamente. Dopo essersi totalmente ristabilito Gaara
l’aveva scostato da sé senza troppi preamboli, scagliandolo contro il tronco
dell’albero su cui si erano fermati. In quel frangente non aveva giudicato
correttamente il momentaneo blocco dei muscoli di Gaara nell’appurare di averlo
distanziato con troppa forza, né aveva valutato adeguatamente la stretta a
pugno lungo il fianco quando si era lasciato sfuggire un mugolio per l’urto subito
alla gamba. Aveva pensato fosse innervosito per l’essere stato trattenuto, per
la sconfitta, per il sol fatto di avere la luna storta con il risultato di
andare totalmente fuori strada.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>Aveva
sbagliato. </span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>La
simil reazione si era verificata dopo il disguido con Temari.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Gaara
era rimasto impietrito sul posto ritirandosi nuovamente nella parte opposta
della radura come un cucciolo ferito con le mani strette a pugno sulle
ginocchia. Doveva aver capito di averli spaventati e a modo suo non l’aveva
accettato.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Gaara
per la prima volta era sembrato esplicitamente scontento di aver suscitato
quella reazione.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Temari,
non ci pensare» si decise infine a sussurra alla ragazza seduta accanto a lui
intenta a giocherellare con il bordo metallico del ventaglio illuminato dalla
falce di luna «La tua è stata una reazione più che normale, pensavi stesse per
attaccare»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Ma
non l’ha fatto…» sospirò lei continuando a rimirare il riflesso del bagliore
sulla superfice riflettente «Sta cercando di comportarsi in maniera diversa e
per quanto non ne capisca la ragione, spaventarmi in quel modo non credo sia un
incentivo a farlo continuare su questa strada» </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Non
potevi esserne certa» continuò sopprimendo uno sbadiglio, la sonnolenza sempre
più prepotente «Non sappiamo cosa è successo quando ha combattuto con Naruto,
cosa sia scattato nella sua testa per spingerlo a comportarsi così
diversamente. Non sappiamo nemmeno quanto durerà il suo impegno nel mostrarsi
più cordiale… dopo anni passati a temere un suo improvviso scatto, ad aver
paura di dormire con lui accanto in missione, a sapere che alla minima parola
sbagliata nei suoi confronti non avrebbe esitato ad attaccarci, non puoi, <i>non
possiamo</i> biasimarci dei nostri istinti di sopravvivenza. Siamo ninja»<br/>
Temari scostò lo sguardo dalla sua arma voltandosi ad osservare il ragazzo in
dormiveglia, un piccolo risolino di nuovo visibile sulle labbra sottili.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Dovresti
avere la febbre più spesso, diventi più riflessivo e intelligente»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Molto
divertente» una smorfia gli trasfigurò i lineamenti sostituita da un sorrisetto
sbilenco «Io invece stavo pensando che questa squadra necessiti di un
componente femminile»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Stai
insinuando che io non sia una donna?»<br/>
«Chi, io? Non mi permetterei mai»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>«Povero
sciocco, dovevi ucciderli»<br/>
</span>
    </i>
    <span>Gaara
inspirò profondamente, deciso ad ignorare il suo animale da compagnia nella
testa, concentrandosi disperatamente sulle lingue di fuoco ondeggianti del falò
sottostante.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>«Se
non vuoi farlo tu, puoi sempre dormire...ci penserò io»</span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Abbassò
le palpebre solo per poter ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con il demone ed
intimargli contro il suo rifiuto. Shukaku rise, un tono roco e gravoso che
rimbombava e si disperdeva nella testa prendendosi gioco di lui.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>«Kankuro…l’odore
del suo sangue mi piace»</span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Gaara
serrò i pugni trafiggendolo con lo sguardo, non importava se la sua statura non
compensava nemmeno la grandezza della zampa di Shukaku, quell’osservazione gli
aveva suscitato un insolito fastidio. Non avrebbe commesso un errore simile a
quello della seconda prova nella foresta. Naruto gli aveva fatto capire che
poteva scrivere il proprio destino e quello era il suo corpo, per quanto
possibile sarebbe stato lui a comandare.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>«Sparisci»</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Gli
occhi chiari si riaprirono indispettendo il demone per la disputa visiva troncata
e l’insolita forza d’opposizione nei suoi riguardi. Gaara aveva deciso di ignorarlo
catalizzando la sua attenzione sul chiacchiericcio dei due fratelli che avevano
ripreso a litigare.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Come
riuscissero a cambiare così velocemente umore restava un mistero.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Venti
minuti prima li aveva involontariamente terrorizzati ed il pesante silenzio
carico di tensione ne era stata la prova, così come lo strano peso annidatosi
sul suo stomaco. Temari aveva creduto che volesse usare la sabbia per uccidere
Kankuro, l’aveva spaventata al punto di tremare. Lo stesso colorito di Kankuro
era rapidamente svanito dal suo viso quando si era ritrovato circondato dalla
sabbia, eppure nonostante la tensione a cui la sua sola presenza dava vita, eccoli
lì pronti a bisticciare di nuovo. </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Nei
loro toni sopraelevati non c’era però alcuna rabbia, anche la più piccola iniziale
irritazione era scemata via dalla voce di Temari quando Kankuro aveva iniziato
a fare lo sciocco con i suoi deboli fili di chakra. Le dita affusolate erano state
sollevate sinuosamente nell’aria per controllare alcune foglioline sospinte dal
vento.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Gaara
ne seguì la traiettoria osservandone ipnotizzato il volteggiare senza meta
apparente, associando la strana danza verdeggiante alle movenze della sua
sabbia con la <i>piccola </i>differenza che qualunque forma astratta o
somiglianza smozzicata stesse creando il fratello, non aveva generato un clima
di nervosismo ulteriore. Tantomeno le foglie avevano tentato di ammazzare
qualcuno, tutt’altro, avevano alleggerito l’atmosfera tra loro.<br/>
Temari ripresasi dal suo stato d’incanto aveva rimproverato Kankuro per lo
spreco di energia schiaffeggiandolo sulla nuca, lui anziché prendersela le
aveva sorriso accattivante lanciandole addosso il mucchietto di foglie
ottenendo un altro schiaffetto al braccio ricambiato prontamene dalle foglie
insinuatesi nello scollo della maglia. Temari gli aveva sbraitato contro
calciando volutamente la zona sana della gamba medicata, i fili di chakra
allora erano stati spostati sui sandali della ragazza che allo strattone
improvviso aveva perso l’equilibrio cadendogli addosso. La disputa non si era
fermata nemmeno sul terreno e Gaara aveva iniziato a dubitare che uno dei due
stesse pensando sul serio gli insulti che si stavano rivolgendo a vicenda tra
pugni leggeri, schiaffi vaganti e pizzicotti vari compreso quello alla gamba di
Temari in grado di farla saltare in piedi. </span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>«Quanto
chiasso, non vorresti zittirli?»</span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Gaara
si morse leggermente le labbra per non assecondare quella volontà come accaduto
in altre precedenti occasioni. Il mal di testa martellava sulle sue tempie
quasi a volerle distruggere ma non poteva dare la colpa ai suoi fratelli, non
poteva porre fine a qualunque cosa stessero facendo per puro egoismo. Non
sembrava corretto, non più almeno…era il loro modo di consolidare quello strano
legame che riteneva più complicato dell’amicizia stessa.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Quello
che univa Temari e Kankuro era diverso dal sentimento mostrato da Naruto, i due
lì con lui erano legati da una sfumatura inafferrabile scaturita da ore passate
ad osservarli anche quando non ne aveva la minima voglia.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>«Stai
perdendo solo tempo a posticipare la loro fine»</span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>La
lotta terminò con lo sbuffo irritato di Temari intenta a districare alcune foglioline
dalle ciocche bionde fuoriuscite dai codini scombinati e dal borbottio
scontento di Kankuro dedito a massaggiare il braccio indolenzito. Lo stato
irritato solo apparente, contrastante con il sorrisetto a mezza bocca della
sorella e l’aria rilassata del fratello.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Ai
suoi occhi a tratti la loro confusione era sembrata persino ridicola, eppure, non
poteva fare a meno di sentire una fitta acuta all’altezza del petto.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>
      <span>«Così
infantili…così inutili…stai risparmiando coloro che non desidererebbero altro
che la tua morte»</span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>La
mano salì istintivamente a stringere la maglia laddove il lampo di dolore era
aumentato.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>La
rabbia corrosiva di Shukaku si insinuò nella circolazione del chakra non
riuscendo a raggiungerne l’apice, barricata da un sentimento isolato prevalente.<br/>
Temari e Kankuro potevano essere in disaccordo e capaci di urlarsi contro le
peggiori cose esistenti ma davanti una difficoltà che poteva essere un semplice
nemico, una schiera di persone, una ferita, un momento doloroso o gestire <i>la
sua stessa presenza,</i> Gara conosceva bene quanto repentinamente diventavano
un fronte unico ricercandosi a vicenda. D’altronde, non importava quanto fosse arduo
l’ostacolo da superare, alla fine Temari avrebbe perso il suo cipiglio a favore
di un sorriso grazie al vero grande potere di Kankuro. L’aria sprezzante del
burattinaio sarebbe venuta meno ogni qual volta i due erano soli e grazie a
quell’indole da lui più volte dispregiativamente ed erroneamente etichettata
come debole e codarda, Kankuro compiva la sua magia.<br/>
Kankuro riusciva sempre a farla sorridere.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Gaara
trattenne il gemito di dolore al torace abbassando la testa incapace di reggere
ulteriormente la vista dei due fratelli, accecato da tutti quei particolari
registrati inconsapevolmente nel corso degli anni a cui non aveva mai dato
peso.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Non
sarebbe mai riuscito ad entrare nel loro modo e questa constatazione gli
procurò una sofferenza più acuta di quella del demone.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Tra
loro non c’era spazio per un <i>mostro</i>, l’avevano appena dimostrato.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <span>Si
erano dimenticati della sua presenza.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><br/><span>Buon compleanno Gaara! </span><br/><span>❤</span><br/><span>Sì, in qualche parte del mondo è ancora il 19 Gennaio.</span><br/> <span>La fanfiction non era stata scritta con tale intento ma colgo la palla al balzo e la pubblico come omaggio al mio personaggio preferito nella serie (non si era notato, vero?).</span><br/><span>Questa è la prima che scrivo nel fandom di Naruto e il risultato non era proprio quello che desideravo, nella mia fantasia funzionava molto meglio ma dovevo impedire alle mie dita di cancellare nuovamente interi blocchi, quindi l’ho pubblicata. &gt;.&lt; </span><br/>Doveva essere un blocco unico ma Ao3 mi ha "gentilmente" fatto notare di aver superato il numero di caratteri consentiti, quindi l'ho divisa in tre capitoli.</p>
<p>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitolo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <span><br/>
Il giorno seguente il cielo plumbeo e carico di pioggia si estendeva sulla
foresta.<br/>
Temari scrutò impensierita le nuvole grigiastre sollevando un braccio al volo
planante di <span class="SpellE">Tamaki</span>, il falco personale di Baki. Gli
artigli affondarono nella carne mentre Kankuro srotolava il biglietto preparandosi
mentalmente al contenuto.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«La
nostra missione è fallita su tutta la linea» lesse seccato alla vista degli
ideogrammi scritti con violenza «In compenso, l’Hokage di Konoha è morto» </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Non
mi sorprende, eravamo in svantaggio già ad attacco iniziato» il braccio si
abbassò dando la possibilità al falco di riprendere il proprio volo «Mi chiedo
solo se la morte dell’Hokage non comporterà una nuova guerra…»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
restò in silenzio ad osservare il foglietto tra le mani, il sussurro apprensivo
di Temari era bastato a procurargli una voragine nello stomaco. Non avrebbe mai
compreso le decisioni politiche del suo villaggio, ancor meno quelle di suo
padre.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Kankuro…secondo
te a cosa pensava quando ci ha assegnato questa missione?» la domanda restò
ancora una volta senza risposta, dando pieno campo libero a Temari per le sue
riflessioni «Che bisogno c’era di rompere il trattato d’alleanza con Konoha? Ok,
le condizioni economiche del villaggio non sono le migliori ma alle sfere alte
cosa pensavano esattamente quando hanno deciso di allearsi con Orochimaru mandando
una squadra di soli genin in avanscoperta, per di più mettendo in prima linea
Gaara che non sono nemmeno capaci di controllare? L’attacco è iniziato prima di
quanto <span class="SpellE">concor</span>-»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Il
Kazekage presente a Konoha non era nostro padre» la interruppe bruscamente Kankuro
sventolandole dinanzi le ultime due righe di testo «A quanto pare si trattava
di Orochimaru che ha assunto le sue sembianze»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
confusa aprì e chiuse la bocca senza riuscire a pronunciare la successiva
domanda, incapace di credere che loro padre li avesse inviati tutti in
quell’impresa suicida restando al Villaggio della Sabbia. Osservò di sottecchi
la smorfia contrariata sul volto del fratello e i successivi pezzettini di
carta svolazzanti del foglietto che in uno scatto di rabbia era stato ridotto a
brandelli. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
cercò di placare il nervosismo crescente raccattando all’interno del consueto involucro
di bende le parti smembrate e il mantello della sua marionetta, per nulla
pronto ad affrontare i rimproveri del padre. Il Kazekage avrebbe avuto da ridire
su ogni singolo punto in cui la loro missione era fallita, da Gaara fuori
controllo che lui e Temari erano stati incaricati di tenere a bada – come se
fosse una sciocchezza controllare un ragazzino psicopatico in preda alla sua
sete di sangue – fino allo stesso rallentamento del viaggio di ritorno generato
a casa sua.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Se
ce lo chiede, abbiamo seminato dei nemici»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Sollevò
gli occhi verso la sorella in piedi accanto a lui chiudendo con un deciso
strattone il fagotto di Karasu. Temari rigida come un tronco non si prese la
briga di ricambiare lo sguardo continuando a scrutare un punto indefinito alle
sue spalle.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Lascia
perdere Temari, non ti crederebbe»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Non
mi importa. Se avessimo continuato a camminare a quest’ora non saresti nemmeno
in grado di reggerti sulle tue gambe, hai ancora la febbre e…dopotutto stiamo
tornando da un territorio <i>nemico</i>. Dover seminare qualcuno è
perfettamente plausibile»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Baki-<span class="SpellE">sensei</span> avrà mandato una comunicazione anche a lui,
sicuramente più approfondita della nostra» si issò in piedi maledicendosi
mentalmente per aver fatto perno sulla gamba sbagliata «Gli avrà sicuramente
detto che nessuno si è preso la briga di venirci dietro. Hanno perso il loro
capo villaggio, hanno altro a cui pensare… noi eravamo già costretti alla
ritirata, non aveva senso inseguirci»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
morse le labbra senza ulteriori idee per controbattere, spalla contro spalla
con il fratello, i volti indirizzati in direzioni diverse tra tante parole non
dette. Suo fratello era sempre stato il più emotivo fra loro due, sia in senso
negativo che positivo, sapeva quanto quel fallimento stesse pesando sul suo
orgoglio e quanto loro padre l’avrebbe fatto pesare.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Stupidi
test per determinare il valore.</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
mano sfiorò quella di Kankuro stringendosi in sostegno attorno a due delle sue
dita, una presa ferrea della durata di qualche secondo finché non lo oltrepassò
completamente.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«È
tornato»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
inspirò a fondo il penetrante odore della pioggia imminente alla ricerca del controllo
perduto sulle sue emozioni, incolpando di ciò il suo stato febbricitante.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Caricatosi
in spalle Karasu con un sospiro si voltò verso Temari ferma ad un metro di
distanza dal loro fratello vagabondo. Gaara era scomparso alle prime luci
dell’alba dopo aver dissolto la cupoletta di sabbia, svanendo nella boscaglia
senza dire alcunché e tantomeno senza prendersi la briga di rispondere alla sua
domanda su dove stesse andando. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
contemplò con attenzione l’andatura strascicata del ragazzino a capo chino
mentre si avvicinava al duo. I vestiti già malridotti erano ricoperti di terra
così come il resto del suo corpo, compresi i capelli cremisi oscurati a tratti
da uno strato di polvere. Lui non era sicuramente nella posizione di poter
giudicare l’estetica altrui dato lo stato del suo pantalone, quindi tenne per
sé qualunque osservazione onde evitare spiacevoli ritorsioni.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Non
era mai un buon segno quando il più piccolo iniziava a parlare <i>apparentemente
</i>da solo in uno stato tanto selvaggio.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Giunto
accanto a loro scambiò soltanto una silenziosa occhiata d’intesa con Temari
prima di riprendere il viaggio.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
saltò da un ramo all’altro scuotendo leggermente la testa per scacciare la
fastidiosa presenza del demone farneticante del tutto deciso a non dargli un
attimo di tregua da quel mattino. Lui doveva ringraziare soltanto la sua sabbia
se non si era ancora sfracellato al suolo nel suo stato distratto. I granelli
volteggiavano continuamente intorno a lui compattandosi senza che lo chiedesse
in pedane improvvise sotto i suoi piedi o cuscinetti tra lui e i tronchi contro
i quali aveva rischiato di schiantarsi.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Non
capiva come mai il demone volesse torturarlo mentalmente e al contempo salvarlo
con la sua sabbia, chiederlo al diretto interessato non aveva portato ad alcuna
risposta.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Stranamente
il demone si era zittito proprio con quella domanda.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Non
era Shukaku a muovere la sabbia?</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Compì
due salti veloci atterrando sullo stesso ramo di Temari per poi prendere lo
slancio verso una base d’appoggio più alta, una strada parallela a quella dei
due fratelli così da non star loro troppo vicino. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
legno vibrò sotto il peso oscillando le rigogliose foglie verdi così diverse dallo
scarno paesaggio del Paese del Vento.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>L’intera
nottata Gaara l’aveva passata immerso in quella vegetazione sulla cima di un
albero ad ammirare la luna, a riascoltare le frasi di Uzumaki ormai imparate a
memoria come un mantra consolatore. Shukaku aveva portato avanti la sua invettiva
provando a sovrascriverle, ed alle parole urlate da una parte all’altra della
mente si erano aggiunti i vividi ricordi dei tremori del corpo di Temari e il
volto spavento di Kankuro.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«Per
quanto ti sforzi non ti accetteranno mai»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
demone aveva approfittato della sua fragilità psicologica per le sue tossiche
insinuazioni fino all’alba. Malignamente aveva instillato in lui il dubbio con
frasi velenose e accattivanti sui due fratelli e i loro possibili comportamenti:
sulla facilità con cui l’avrebbero scaricato se fosse stato lui quello
febbricitante, oppure, su come l’avrebbero offerto come merce di scambio con
Konoha se fossero stati fermati dalla squadra speciale e messi alle strette. Kankuro
e Temari volevano la sua morte, stavano aspettando soltanto il momento
opportuno per mettere fine alla sua vita sotto ordine del Kazekage.
Temporeggiavano nella foresta in attesa di un attacco che mascherasse la sua
dipartita come una controindicazione della missione. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Shukaku
era quasi riuscito nella sua impresa.</span>
  </i>
  <span><br/>
Gaara si era contorto silenziosamente sullo scomodo ramo fino alle prime luci
del mattino, oppresso dai lancinanti dolori alla testa per non aver ceduto
immediatamente a quella vocina ammaliatrice. Appeso in extremis a testa in giù in
seguito alla perdita di equilibrio, si era ritrovato ad ammirare i bagliori
rossastri del cielo mattutino così diverso dalle maestose albe ammirabili nel
deserto, attorniato dalla sabbia vibrante insinuatasi tra le foglie.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Aveva
contemplato la strana associazione con i nomi stessi dei due grandi villaggi
spalancando gli occhi al ricordo dei due fratelli paratisi davanti a lui due
giorni prima, pronti a difenderlo e non a ucciderlo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Shukaku
era esploso di rinnovata rabbia facendogli a stento udire la voce di Kankuro
appena svegliatosi proveniente dal basso. Senza pensarci su due volte aveva
raccolto la sua sabbia fuggendo per svariati minuti nella foresta per non
arrecare un danno irreparabile di cui si sarebbe pentito. Quel suo insolito
desiderio di protezione aveva fatto infuriare definitivamente il demone che
all’ennesima ed intollerabile negazione aveva ruggito selvaggiamente desiderando
proprio il sangue di colui che per tutta la notte era stato salvato dalla
sabbia.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
forza possessiva di Shukaku era affluita nelle vene prendendo il sopravvento in
un luogo remoto della foresta, acquisendo forza dalla non digerita sconfitta
con Naruto e dall’impossibilità di aver potuto assaporare il sangue di Sasuke.
Il braccio destro e metà del volto erano stati facilmente deformati e
assoggettati al suo dominio e Gaara parzialmente fuori controllo aveva sfogato
quella rabbia estranea contro gli alberi, le rocce e il terreno circostante arrivando
persino a graffiare violentemente la terra sotto i suoi piedi. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Con
non poche difficoltà aveva infine ripreso il controllo giacendo disteso ansante
per un tempo inquantificabile in mezzo alla zona devastata, soffermandosi
ansioso a riflettere sulla macabra alternativa che si sarebbe presentata ai
suoi occhi se non si fosse allontanato in tempo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
sangue incrostato sulle nocche non sarebbe appartenuto ad alcun animale.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«Sei
uno sciocco, hai già dimenticato che per loro sei un estraneo?»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
serrò gli occhi ritornando al presente alla frase rimbombante nella testa,
schiacciando le dita sulla tempia pulsante senza prestare attenzione alla
strada.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Un
salto stordito verso la successiva base d’appoggio per ritrovarsi a scalciare
nel vuoto alla meta mancata, in completa caduta libera.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
sussulto doloroso risuonò all’istante nella boscaglia fra le foglie staccatesi
all’attrito e sabbia svolazzante.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
frastornato aveva riaperto gli occhi a fatica, beandosi della leggerezza della
sua testa privata dalla voce vaneggiante mentre metteva a fuoco gli alberi
svettanti e il cielo grigiastro. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
rientrò immediatamente nel suo campo visivo, ferma su un ramo a circa tre metri
sopra di lui con l’espressione più strana che le avesse mai visto, un incrocio
fra lo spaventato e il perplesso. Al secondo gemito dolente Gaara realizzò
un’altra cosa, il familiare formicolio della sabbia sul suo corpo non aveva mai
emesso calore e particolare più importante, non era stato lui a lamentarsi. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Gaara…
potresti togliere la tua gamba dalla mia malandata?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Sussultando
leggermente alla voce di Kankuro recepita per risonanza sotto di lui, constatò
effettivamente di non star disteso solo su uno strato di sabbia ma suo fratello
incredibilmente scottante. Attraverso i sottili strati di stoffa poteva
avvertire il calore penetrargli la schiena e irradiarsi in modo non dissimile
dal sole rovente del deserto.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>A
discapito di quanto aveva detto al mattino, la febbre non era ridotta a pochi
decimi.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Kankuro
aveva mentito. </span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
spostò la gamba come da richiesta mettendosi di scatto seduto sullo stomaco del
ragazzo più grande, vagamente stralunato per quella nuova vicinanza che
inconsciamente aveva trovato piacevole. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Era
così strano riuscire a entrare in contatto con un altro essere umano che non
tentava la fuga.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Ruotò
la testa all’indietro osservando il fratello abbandonare la smorfia dolorosa a
favore di un sospiro di sollievo mentre lo fissava con un solo occhio aperto.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Ragazzi…state
bene?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
atterrò accanto a loro guardandoli dall’alto in basso, incerta su cos’altro
dire dopo lo strambo incidente a cui aveva assistito. Non le era mai capitato
di vedere Gaara tanto distratto da precipitare su Kankuro trascinandolo con sé
al suolo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Entrambi
stavano bene, la sua era stata una domanda superflua.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
giara di Gaara si era fortunatamente dissolta in un cuscino di sabbia non
schiacciando il povero Kankuro ed attenuando la caduta.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
sorpresa più grande fu però il costatare che la difesa automatica avesse protetto
entrambi.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Benissimo
Temari, ho sempre desiderato imparare a volare» fu la risposta sarcastica
ricevuta da Kankuro mentre stentatamente provava a muovere la gamba fasciata.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Se
sei in vena di fare lo spiritoso stai benissimo»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
alternò lo sguardo fra i due chiedendosi se avesse soltanto immaginato la domanda
di Temari rivolta al plurale e la nonchalance con cui Kankuro continuava a
parlare senza mostrare spavento verso di lui.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Era
ancora seduto sul suo stomaco. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>All’ennesima
blanda rassicurazione del fratello sulla propria salute contrasse gli occhi
leggendo facilmente attraverso la bugia, senza però farlo presente. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Voglio
vedere te con i pezzi di Karasu premuti nella schiena»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Guardala
da un’altra prospettiva, è il momento giusto per cambiare jutsu» lo derise lei
con sorrisetto facendo imbronciare il burattinaio sbraitante sul terreno.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Per
scegliere qualcosa come uno <i>stupido ventaglio</i>?!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sempre
meglio un ventaglio che dei pupazzi, non sei troppo cresciuto per giocarci?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Non
insultare Karasu, è una marionetta non un pupazzo!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Allora
tu non insinuare che la mia arma sia stupida! Altrimenti la prossima volta te
la tiro in testa!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Ehi,
che brutti modi! Sono appena caduto da più di sei metri! Gaara sarà anche <i>piccolino</i>
ma non è esattamente un peso piuma se ti cade addosso all’improvviso»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Sentendosi
preso in causa proprio dopo essersi rimesso in piedi, Gaara non capì appieno
l’improvviso silenzio generato al suo nome. Voltandosi a fissarli trovò lo
sguardo accigliato di Temari rivolto a Kankuro che a propria volta ricambiava
invece il suo con un tremolante sorrisetto di circostanza.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«I-io
non intendevo dire che sei pesante…cioè, potresti esserlo nella forma di
Shukaku ma non <span class="GramE">ora!...</span>No, aspetta, non intendevo dire
che il demone è obeso» Temari si schiaffò una mano in faccia senza che Kankuro
la calcolasse, tutto preso dalle sue giustificazioni farneticanti mentre Gaara
continuava a fissarlo leggermente confuso «Intendevo che la forza di gravità ti
ha reso pesante, sei basso ed ovviamente sei leggero…non che la tua altezza sia
importante! Voglio dire, sei al di sotto della media ma-»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Kankuro…per
favore smettila» sussurrò la ragazza nel misero tentativo di salvare il
salvabile, pensando seriamente che suo fratello avesse tendenze suicide
nascoste nel lanciare provocazioni così apertamente «Stai solo peggiorando le
cose»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
si accigliò riflettendo sulle parole di Kankuro, rivolgendo la sua attenzione
ai suoi piedi e poi ai due esplicitamente a disagio in attesa di un cataclisma.
Non aveva mai pensato alla sua altezza come un problema, ma suo fratello sembrava
aver ritenuto in qualche modo offensivo il commento e voleva vederci chiaro.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«È
così fuori luogo avere la mia altezza?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«NO!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
lasciò trasparire un briciolo di sconcerto all’urlo dei due all’unisono, alle
altre strane spiegazioni agitate di Temari su come parlasse a vanvera Kankuro e
agli strani colpetti che avevano iniziato a darsi a vicenda alle rispettive
frasi tanto da spingerlo ad imporre loro di ripartire. Imposizione dovuta al
desiderio di non sentirli parlare oltre di cose senza senso che gli avevano
fatto ritornare il mal di testa.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Soltanto
quando si ritrovò fuori dalla loro vista sollevò una mano sul petto dove il
dolore del mattino si era attenuato.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
e Temari l’avevano coinvolto in una delle <i>loro</i> strambe conversazioni
senza senso.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Etcì!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Temari,
il tuo corpo sprizza salute»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Stai
zitto idiota»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Oh
certo, sarei io l’idiota e non tu che te ne vai sempre in giro mezza nuda»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
evitò per un soffio il ventaglio della sorella allontanandosi repentinamente da
lei, sempre più immerso nel vicolo cieco della piccola caverna in cui si erano
rintanati. La pioggia che pensavano di aver scampato il giorno prima era infine
arrivata all’imbrunire cogliendoli di sorpresa sul confine tra il territorio del
Fiume e del Vento. Ad essa si era poi aggiunta la tempesta di sabbia che li
aveva costretti a trovare riparo, con una certa reticenza da parte del più
piccolo del gruppo che avrebbe voluto continuare incurante di poter perderli
per strada.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
starnutì di nuovo intimandogli con gli occhi di far silenzio.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Grandioso…ora
sono in due a volermi uccidere» borbottò Kankuro reggendosi il mento con il
palmo, evitando accuratamente ulteriori battutine ironiche che avrebbero
coinvolto la terza persona silenziosa ed evitando accuratamente di poggiare la
schiena nuda contro la fredda pietra della caverna.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Le
gelide temperature notturne del deserto stavano torturando il suo corpo
accaldato continuamente in bilico fra il caldo e il freddo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Cosa
stai borbottando?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Ammiravo
la bellezza del sole lì fuori»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Giuro
che prima di tornare a casa io...etcì!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sì,
tu ti sarai ammalata» commentò sarcastico avvicinandosi a lei, trascinandola di
peso molto più vicina al fuoco e sedendosi volontariamente nel mezzo tra lei e
Gaara più imbronciato e contrariato del solito «Staresti meglio se ti togliessi
e lasciassi asciugare i vestiti bagnati accanto al fuoco come ho fatto io con
la divisa»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sai
benissimo che non lo farò»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Lo
so» Kankuro le avvolse un braccio in torno alle spalle avvicinandola a sé
incurante dello strato gelato del tessuto bagnato a stretto contatto con la
pelle, poggiandole una mano sulla bocca per impedirle di dire alcunché
«Qualunque osservazione su quanto tu sia forte puoi risparmiatela ora,
consideralo un ricambio di favori per l’altro giorno»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
scrutò di sottecchi i due meravigliandosi di come nonostante Temari fosse
sempre pronta ad attaccare quel tono rude aveva effettivamente lasciato perdere
la guerra verbale, abbracciando le proprie gambe e accoccolandosi contro il
petto di Kankuro. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Kankuro,
sei un bugiardo» il flebile sussurrò di Temari venne fagocitato dal crepitio
delle fiamme.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Cosa?
Credi di non essere forte?» fu la controbattuta maliziosa mentre dondolava il
corpo della sorella con un sorrisetto sfacciato «Suvvia non abbatterti così
facilmente, si sa che sono il più in gamba fra i due!» </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Non
intendevo quello razza di idiota! Hai ancora la febbre…sei bollente» </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Esagerata,
è il calore del fuoco»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
strinse le labbra in una linea sottile chiaramente contrariata.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Raccolse
la sua borraccia d’acqua sbattendola senza troppe cerimonie nello stomaco del
fratello, preoccupandosi di cercare nel piccolo kit medico le erbe raccolte il
giorno prima.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Bevi»
ordinò con gli occhi ristretti non ammettendo repliche.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
assecondò il poco gentil consiglio con un brivido lungo la schiena, dubitando
altamente che la febbre ne fosse la causa e con riluttanza masticò il fascio
amarognolo del mix di erbe fornitogli come cura momentanea. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
non ricordava di aver mai visto i fratelli così vicini durante nessuna delle
precedenti missioni. Dopo il quasi soffocamento di Kankuro per le medicine improvvisate
di cui solo Temari era certa degli effettivi benefici, i due erano ritornati
accoccolati l’uno. L’attacco al Villaggio della Foglia doveva averli provati più
di quanto sospettasse, probabilmente più psicologicamente che fisicamente.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Lo
dimostrava il fatto che a discapito dei due giorni precedenti non mantenevano
le distanze ma si erano seduti accanto a lui, anche se la vocina sibilante
nella sua testa continuava a ripetergli che fosse solo una scelta dettata
dall’istinto di sopravvivenza. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Non
credo durerà ancora molto» bisbigliò la ragazza con gli occhi semi chiusi
proiettati sulle fiamme sempre più deboli «Tra poco si spegnerà del tutto,
avremo dovuto procurarci più legna»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«È
stato un miracolo aver trovato questa in mezzo al deserto» le rispose Kankuro
strofinandole la mano lungo il braccio nel tentativo di scaldarla maggiormente «Accontentiamoci»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Potremo
sempre bruciare <i>quello</i>»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
spostò lo sguardo sul fratello a pochi centimetri da lui al suono della voce
piatta. Gaara con i vestiti ancora grondanti e la sabbia ridotta in poltiglia
tutt’intorno rasentava uno stato di puro disordine insieme alla capigliatura
scombinata con punte cremisi proiettate in ogni direzione. Kankuro se davanti
non avesse avuto una persona dall’aria perennemente contrariata e incline
all’omicidio, probabilmente con una grassa risata le avrebbe consigliato d
darsi una sistemata.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Si
limitò invece a seguire la direzione indicata dal pallido indice perdendo un
battito.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Ohi!
Karasu non è legna da ardere!» sbottò infastidito tanto da far sussultare
Temari addossata lui che si coprì istantaneamente l’orecchio «Non ti azzardare
a prenderlo!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«È
andato completamente in pezzi, almeno così torna utile»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
si sollevò allarmata consapevole della direzione appena intrapresa, Gaara aveva
toccato l’unico argomento in grado di far perdere il controllo di Kankuro.
Nessuno poteva parlare male delle sue marionette o sminuirle, quando succedeva
suo fratello perdeva completamente il senno senza tener da conto chi si trovava
davanti, come in quel momento.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Forse
perché agevolato dalla sabbia bagnata inutilizzabile o da una riserva di
coraggio mai vista prima, Temari non riuscì a placare lo scatto inviperito.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Non
sono dei comuni pezzi che puoi prendere e utilizzare a tuo piacimento!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Ho
solo suggerito un modo per scaldarvi, è pur sempre legno»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Quelli
non sono rametti trovati nel bosco, sono i componenti di Karasu, una delle
grandi marionette di Sasori della Sabbia Rossa! Non hai la minima idea di
quanto valga!» incurante delle braccia di Temari che lo stavano trattenendo si
spinse in avanti, incapace di arrestarsi davanti alla sufficienza con cui erano
state giudicate le sue marionette «Ogni marionetta non è un comune assemblaggio
di pezzi di legno, c’è del lavoro dietro, una cura speciale condotta su ogni
singolo componente! Incarnano la volontà del loro creatore!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Perché
ti infervori così tanto per una marionetta che non hai nemmeno creato?» </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
domanda apatica di Gaara ebbe l’effetto della fantomatica goccia che faceva
traboccare il vaso. Kankuro ignorò la supplica di Temari afferrando il
ragazzino per il bavero della maglia, costringendolo a restare sulle mezze
punte per non finire strozzato.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
restò sorpreso dalla reazione, aveva fatto la domanda soltanto per capire
perché il fratello tenesse così tanto ad un oggetto inanimato non per
provocarlo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sì,
è vero, non l’ho creata io ma ciò non ti dà il permesso di giudicarla con
sufficienza! Non spetta a te decidere cosa sia più o meno importante per gli
altri anche se è praticamente quello che fai con la vita di tutti quelli che ti
incontrano!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Kankuro
smettila!» urlò sua sorella afferrandogli la mano con l’intento di staccare la
presa prima di assistere a una carneficina.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Karasu
come le altre marionette che ho a casa non sono dei semplici oggetti, anche
loro hanno una propria anima! Ogni volta che muovo i loro i loro arti esse
prendono vita, si muovono e combattono mettendo in mostra quella passione che
le ha create!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Kankuro!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Se
le vuoi considerare degli inutili oggetti fai pure, ma non farlo in mia
presenza e tanto meno non provare a toccare le<i> mie </i>per dargli fuoco!»
sibilò a corto di fiato ad un centimetro dagli occhi dilatati dell’altro, la
mano tremante per la rabbia «Anche se oggetti, per me sono speciali. Ti è così
difficile da capire il concetto?!» </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Uno
strato di sabbia si insinuò nella presa rompendola e distanziando entrambi i
fratelli di qualche centimetro. Temari ingoiò in apprensione all’espressione
vuota del fratellino parandosi il più possibile nel mezzo dei due litiganti,
maledicendo in ogni singolo istante di attesa l’avventatezza di Kankuro.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Per
favore Gaara…Kankuro <span class="SpellE">vol</span>-»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Capisco»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
sbatté incredula le palpebre quando Gaara arretrò di qualche passo arrestando
il vorticare della sabbia, risedendosi accanto al fuoco come se nulla fosse
successo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Si
voltò verso Kankuro che l’osservava scioccato in egual misura.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Misteriosamente
la rabbia di Gaara non era esplosa e lei non voleva gettare all’aria quella
tregua totalmente inattesa.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
annuì in accordo al cenno silenzioso riprendendo posto con Temari ma lanciando
di tanto in tanto occhiate incerte all’espressione di Gaara proiettata sulle
fiamme, scuotendo la testa quando arrivò a giudicarla malinconica.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
osservò la flebile scia di fumo segnare il definitivo spegnimento del fuoco.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
tempesta di sabbia non ancora placatasi accompagnava col suo fruscio il misero
soggiorno nella caverna dove era rimasto l’unico sveglio. Temari e Kankuro dopo
aver discusso animatamente su chi di loro due avesse dovuto fare la guardia
erano crollati esausti fra le braccia di morfeo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
alle volte si chiedeva davvero perché sprecassero fiato per discussioni
inutili, ai suoi occhi era stata lampante la stanchezza di entrambi,
soprattutto quella di Kankuro. Lo stato febbricitante per quanto a lui
sconosciuto, non migliorava sicuramente dopo un giro sotto la pioggia.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Si
era stupito di tanta resistenza.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
imperterrito aveva continuato a muoversi in quei giorni nascondendo a Temari il
più possibile le proprie condizioni per non farla preoccupare. Dimostrando di
possedere più forza di quella che gli aveva sempre attribuito.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«Io
mi chiedo perché non mi hai lasciato giocare con quel moscerino e i suoi
pupazzetti»</span>
  </i>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
digrignò i denti stringendosi saldamente la testa nell’immane sforzo di
ignorare la voce famelica, il demone ostinatamente perseguiva i suoi tormenti
approfittando di ogni possibile breccia.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Alcune
volte aveva lui stesso trovato confortante ascoltarlo, era stato l’unico a
tenergli realmente compagnia e a suggerirgli consigli su come migliorare la sua
offensiva verso il nemico, ma negli ultimi giorni desiderava soltanto che
stesse zitto.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Lo
stava distruggendo psicologicamente.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Torna
a dormire…tu che puoi» ringhiò flebilmente ricevendo una risatina sarcastica.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«Potresti
anche tu, ma non vuoi farmi uscire»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
serrò i pugni non vedendo realmente lo strato di cenere sull’arenaria, davanti
ai suoi occhi c’era soltanto la bocca seghettata ghignante. Il demone aveva accolto
il suo rifiuto con una risatina, accucciandosi con la lunga coda avvolta
attorno.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«Buonanotte
Gaara»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
si lasciò sfuggire un verso stizzito alzandosi in piedi ed iniziando a girovagare
silenziosamente nella piccola rientranza semicircolare, particolarmente
nervoso.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
suo animo irrequieto dava forza al demone, ed era quello il vero problema.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
pioggia l’aveva messo di malumore, l’insonnia non lo stava aiutando e la tempesta
era diventata talmente forte da fargli rinunciare anche all’idea di uscire
all’esterno.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Non
lo bloccava la paura di girovagare fra vortici di sabbia ma la poca voglia di usare
il chakra per una passeggiata fuori programma. Il giorno dopo sarebbero
ritornati a Suna e non era perfettamente sicuro della sua incolumità con suo
padre nelle vicinanze, avrebbe potuto tentare di ucciderlo nuovamente dopo il
fallimento della missione.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Al
tenue mormorio risuonato nella caverna abbassò lo sguardo sul fratello ancora
placidamente addormentato, un braccio sotto la testa e l’altro attorno alla
vita di Temari rannicchiata contro di lui. Gaara era del tutto ignaro del
motivo che spingeva i suoi due fratelli a parlare mentre dormivano, una volta
aveva persino risposto ad una domanda di Kankuro senza ricevere altre risposte.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Erano
discorsi a sensi unici come se parlassero da soli con la differenza che loro
non avevano un demone rinchiuso.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Proprio
contemplando il fratello ritornò con la mente allo sbotto ricevuto. Era rimasto
lui stesso sorpreso da quella coraggiosa presa di posizione finendo col
domandarsi se quel suo volersi integrare non avesse minato il rispetto che
prima Kankuro gli elargiva. Non voleva perdere quel riguardo ma neanche
mantenerlo come aveva fatto fino a quel momento.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Infatti,
a prevalere fu proprio l’altra emozione del tutto nuova verso il fratello, quella
che presupponeva fosse ammirazione.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
difesa enfatica di Kankuro aveva mostrato lo stesso ardore di quella di Naruto
anche se diretta a qualcosa di inanimato. Suo fratello non si era fatto
problemi a difendere a spada tratta quello in cui credeva e teneva, non
fermandosi neanche davanti a lui. Kankuro sapeva benissimo che avrebbe potuto
rischiare la pelle, ma incosciente o meno, a Gaara quell’atteggiamento era
piaciuto.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Aveva
capito cosa volesse intendere Kankuro parlando di oggetti speciali, anche lui
un tempo aveva avuto un peluche insostituibile. Un orsetto abbracciato
innumerevoli volte fino a consumarne la stoffa, stretto al petto ad ogni ora
del giorno alla ricerca di calore e affetto, di conforto. L’ultima reminiscenza
che aveva dell’orso non era però piacevole, risaliva alla notte in cui in preda
ad una delle crisi isteriche di Shukaku ne aveva morso l’orecchio strappandone
parte dell’imbottitura.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Osservò
i due fratelli per svariati minuti associando la loro posizione ai suoi vari
ricordi insieme al peluche. Kankuro stringeva Temari come lui da bambino aveva
stretto l’orsetto nelle ore insonni, con la sola discrepanza che sua sorella
ricambiava l’abbraccio.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
suo orsacchiotto inerte non l’aveva mai fatto.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Si
sedette accanto a loro più di quanto non avesse mai osato fare, gli occhi
puntati sul ritmo regolare con cui il petto di Kankuro si alzava e abbassava,
quasi identico a quello di Temari e senza rendersene conto si ritrovò a
seguirlo omologando il suo sulla stessa frequenza. Meravigliandosi dello stato
di pace e tranquillità in cui cadde la sua postura inquieta sulla scia di quel
semplice movimento.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Desideroso
di bearsi quanto più possibile di quella situazione armonica, allo spiffero
penetrato nella caverna spostò senza pensarci ciò che restava della divisa
ormai asciutta di Kankuro sui due rabbrividiti per il freddo. Ricoprendo il
pezzo di stoffa con uno strato di sabbia compattata per evitare di far
disperdere il poco calore accumulato.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Al
termine del suo operato, soddisfatto si distese accanto a loro in attesa del
mattino.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Il prossimo sarà l'ultimo capitolo! &gt;.&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitolo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
sole battente di mezzogiorno penetrò attraverso le fessure ovali della struttura
ospedaliera oppressa dai picchi termici elevati del deserto, picchiando con i
suoi raggi roventi sulle pareti color sabbia della piccola camera di degenza
situata al secondo piano.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
seduta ai piedi del letto su cui era riverso il fratello ondeggiava
svogliatamente un piccolo ventaglio sperando di poter ritornare a casa al più
presto, prima di evaporare completamente nell’angusto stanzino. Il piccolo
ambiente, infatti, aveva tutta l’aria di essere uno dei vecchi ripostigli
adattati all’ultimo secondo a stanza di primo soccorso, probabilmente a causa
del notevole afflusso di feriti dopo l’incursione fallita al Villaggio della Foglia.
Il letto addossato alla parete occupava gran parte dello spazio accanto al
tavolino con la bacinella d’acqua e medicinali, rendendo difficoltosi gli
stessi movimenti della ragazza intenta a medicare Kankuro.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
con un sospiro si accasciò sulla sbarra metallica grondando sudore da parti
corporee di cui aveva dimenticato l’esistenza, aumentando l’andatura del
ventaglio rivolto anche a Gaara seduto sull’unica sedia situata accanto al
letto. Il ragazzino nonostante la postura composta sembrò ridestarsi da un coma
in cui era caduto ad occhi aperti, lo sguardo trasognato sollevato verso di lei
in un cenno del capo che etichettò come apprezzamento.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Immaginò
che per una volta i loro desideri non dovessero essere dissimili, volevano star
ovunque tranne che in quella fornace infernale in cui erano stati costretti a
recarsi dalle sentinelle appostate davanti le porte di Suna. Baki aveva dato
loro persino l’ordine di accompagnarli personalmente all’ospedale.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Avrebbe
volentieri riflettuto approfonditamente sulla questione se il caldo non avesse ucciso
le sue facoltà mentali.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Kankuro
dovresti prenderti più cura di te stesso!» borbottò la quindicenne in camice
bianco esaminando alcune boccette ordinatamente sistemate sul tavolo «Di questo
passo farai diventare l’ospedale la tua seconda casa!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
gemette interiormente cercando di non ridere dinanzi all’esile corpicino poco
più alto di Gaara che continuava a squadrarlo con la sua buffa aria di
rimprovero. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Dai
Raja, non esagerare ora! Sono solo un ospite più assiduo di altri!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gli
occhi ambrati di lei si assottigliarono pericolosamente mentre si avvicinava
con le mani suoi fianchi proprio come quando erano ancora in squadra insieme.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Tu
sei un’incosciente, ti conosco fin troppo bene!» le corte ciocche castane non
raccolte nei codini sbarazzini le ricaddero sul viso mentre picchiettava con
foga il petto del ragazzo «Ti ricordo che anche la settimana prima di partire
per l’esame <span class="SpellE">chunin</span> sei stato capace di tagliarti con
una delle lame avvelenate delle tue marionette!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Ehi,
quello è stato un incidente!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Parliamo
della nostra missione nel Paese dell’Erba allora?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Va
bene! Potrei essere un po’ spericolato, contenta?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«No,
non sono contenta! Vorrei che non ti facessi male così spesso, non sempre sono
ferite leggere» sbuffò lei gonfiando le guance contrariata prima di addolcire i
lineamenti in un sorrisetto sghembo «Però… mi procuri lavoro, quindi va bene!
Sei la mia cavia preferita!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
roteò esasperata gli occhi al cielo continuando a farsi aria, di quel passo
sarebbe morta disidrata prima di poter rivedere la propria casa. Non aveva
nulla contro Raja e la sua preoccupazione genuina, era una delle ragazze più
promettenti nelle arti mediche che aveva avuto modo di conoscere nel villaggio
oltre che amica profondamente affezionata a Kankuro, ma lei non vedeva l’ora di
chiudersi in un bagno e godersi il getto della doccia.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Ohi
voi due, avete finito di flirtare? C’è gente che vuole andare a casa»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
concentrato a studiare ogni singola interazione del fratello spostò incuriosito
lo sguardo su Temari alla brusca osservazione. Non capiva il repentino cambio
d’umore, sicuramente c’erano state parole superflue da parte dei due ragazzi ma
nulla di particolarmente esagerato. Kankuro a differenza di sua sorella
sembrava avere molte più sfaccettature caratteriali, diverse a seconda della
persona che si trovava davanti e lui trovava interessante analizzare tali
sfumature, gli mostravano il fratello sotto un’altra luce.<br/>
Il caldo torrido era sopportabile ai fini delle sue ricerche. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Temari!
Non iniziare a blaterare a casaccio come tuo solito»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Io
non parlo a caso <i>fratellino</i>, mi baso sui fatti» Temari chiuse di scatto il
ventaglio azzurrino picchiettandoselo sulle labbra con fare onnisciente e
malizioso «Chissà come mai non ho mai sentito una tua lamentala sugli ospedali
da quando c’è lei a curarti <i>amorevolmente</i>»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Le
guance di Raja puntellate di lentiggini assunsero un colorito visibilmente più
accesso e le iridi color oro si sbarrarono all’improvviso movimento di Kankuro,
il profilo del volto del ragazzo sollevato a pochi centimetri dal proprio. Il
suo ex compagno si era seduto all’improvviso senza tener da conto lei intenta a
medicargli la ferita, fortunatamente troppo occupato ad inveire contro la sorella
per prestarle attenzione.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Perché
l’alternativa saresti tu e fattelo dire non sei il massimo come medico!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Ti
ricordo che se non fosse stato per me ora non staresti nemmeno qui!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Ecco
perché preferisco chiederlo a <i>lei</i> e non a te, continui a rinfacciare di
avermi aiutato!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
nonostante l’accusa sorrise vittoriosa con uno strano luccichio negli occhi che
fece provare a Raja il forte desiderio di trovarsi altrove, magari a chilometri
di distanza in qualche postazione sperduta nel deserto.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Oh,
sono sicura che Raja non te lo rinfaccerà mai, dopotutto sei l’unico che
conosco a tornare contento e <i>soddisfatto</i> dopo il soggiorno in ospedale»
il sorrisetto ambiguo si ampliò diventando ammiccante «Peccato stavolta sia
così pieno…persino gli stanzini sono occupati»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Temari-san
non è come pensi!» strillò la giovane ninja agitando appassionatamente le mani
davanti a sé, colpendo accidentalmente nella frenesia alcune boccette che
caddero sul pavimento frantumandosi «Accidenti! <span class="SpellE">Akihiro-sensei</span>
mi farà fuori!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
batté le palpebre perplesso allo schiocco del vetro. Diverse erano le domande
che gli arrovellavano la mente a cominciare dal colorito del volto della
ragazza sempre più simile a quello dei suoi capelli fino alla domanda più
importante di tutte: perché improvvisamente tutti si erano agitati?</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Raja
si era chinata di scatto a raccogliere i frammenti mormorando parole
incomprensibili, completamente sconnessa dal resto del mondo e dall’accesa e
infervorata discussione scattata tra i due fratelli. Kankuro aveva spostato le
gambe oltre il bordo del letto continuando a fornire rispostacce a Temari in un’enfasi
del tutto estranea a Gaara, accesa come quella riserbata a lui la sera prima ma
al contempo più protettiva. Il tono aveva raggiunto una nuova nota nella scala
vocale associata a Kankuro, una tonalità morbida che non aveva mai pensato
potesse uscire dalla bocca del burattinaio. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Raja
rifiutato l’aiuto di Kankuro si era ricomposta in fretta e furia sbiasciando
scuse a nessun soggetto in particolare, obbligando il suo paziente a tornare
disteso per completare il lavoro. Le mani avevano eseguito impacciatamente la
medicazione nel più completo e assoluto silenzio interrotto di tanto in tanto
dai flebili sussurri di raccomandazione. La giovane ninja aveva rimarginato col
chakra la parte più significativa del taglio ma data l’infezione scatenatasi
parte di esso era stato cosparso da un unguento in modo da eliminarla nel minor
tempo possibile.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Hai
ancora qualche decimo di febbre» la mano abbronzata indugiò sulla fronte al
flebile mormorio distaccato mentre l’altra appuntava la diagnosi sbilenca sulla
cartellina medica «Assicurati di applicare l’unguento che ti ho dato e di
cambiare regolarmente la fasciatura nei prossimi due giorni…e la prossima volta
evita di far passare un giorno prima di fornire il primo soccorso alle tue
ferite»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Te
l’ho detto, pensavo fosse un taglietto da nulla» fu l’esasperata risposta.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Le
lame delle tue marionette sono affilate!» il sopracciglio chiarò tremolò
irritato e la cartellina venne sbattuta sulla testa del povero malcapitato seguita
da una rinnovata foga «Come puoi pensare che sia un <i>“taglietto da nulla” </i>se
le usi per infilzare la gente! E se ti fossi sbagliato e il veleno entrato in
circolo ti avesse ucciso?!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Conosco
i veleni che uso e non ve n’era traccia…ohi! Vuoi smetterla di sbattermi in
testa quella cartellina?!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«No!
C’era eccome una traccia di veleno nel tuo organismo e sicuramente saresti in
condizioni peggiori se Temari-san non ti avesse aiutato! Però, veleno o meno
non puoi permetterti di sottovalutare i danni che subisci!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Non
ti sembra di star esagerando?!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
cartellina restò sospesa a mezz’aria prima di ricadere con rinnovata forza in
una lite dai toni sempre più variopinti in cui Temari restò a picchiettarsi
amaramente il ventaglio sulla fronte, maledicendo lei e la sua lingua lunga. La
prossima volta avrebbe dovuto stuzzicare il duo quando non era afflitta dai
propri bisogni esistenziali.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
invece si ritenne sempre più lontano dalla completa comprensione dell’essere
umano, nella sua concezione un ninja medico curava il proprio paziente, non gli
procurava una commozione celebrale. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Raja
ad autocontrollo riconquistato evitò accuratamente di guardare negli occhi i
ragazzi lì con lei, compreso il suo ex compagno di squadra occupato a
massaggiarsi la testa dolorante. Si era proposta volontaria per accogliere il
trio dopo la recente notizia circolante nel villaggio, voleva assicurarsi con i
suoi occhi che almeno Kankuro fosse realmente sano e salvo ma ne stava
rimpiangendo la scelta. Non era un mistero che non riuscisse a mantenere un
atteggiamento professionale nei suoi confronti ma un conto era fallire su quel
versante, un altro fingere con lui che tutto andasse bene. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
strana aria di tensione caduta nella camera fece salire un leggero senso di
colpa a Temari e aggrottare la fronte a Gaara. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
più piccolo dei fratelli quella tensione l’aveva percepita fin dal primo
momento in cui erano entrati, era comune una tale reazione se associata alla
sua presenza ma la strana agitazione nel corso della permanenza era aumentata
considerevolmente senza che lui facesse nulla. Raja aveva richiuso il
fazzoletto con i frammenti delle boccette e sistemato tutto il kit medico ad
una rapidità disarmante se confrontata alla velocità con cui si era prodigata
alla fasciatura dove sembrava averci impiegato una vita. Come se non bastasse,
l’amica di suo fratello non aveva smesso per un istante di lanciare sguardi inquieti
alla porta in attesa dell’arrivo di qualcuno, quasi come se ogni sua mossa
fosse accuratamente studiata per non lasciarli soli prima di tale evento.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
sospetto di Gaara divenne certezza quando Temari provò ad alzarsi e Raja le si
piazzò davanti impedendole di muovere un singolo passo, le dita serrate attorno
alla cartellina tanto da farle sbiancare.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Temari-san,
sei sicura di non necessitare di alcuna cura?» la voce si alzò di alcune ottave
e il sorriso vacillò catturando i movimenti di Kankuro rimessosi seduto sul
materasso cigolante.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Uhm,
si tranquilla io sono l’unica ad esserne uscita indenne dallo scontro» fu
l’incerta risposta di Temari mentre recuperava il fan adagiato accanto al letto,
nella muta analisi dell’ennesimo comportamento esagerato in quella giornata.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
minuta ragazzina sorrise sbilenca oscillando sui talloni qualche secondo prima
di voltarsi verso il membro più piccolo <span class="GramE">del team</span>, con
somma sorpresa dell’interessato. Anche se rimasta ferma davanti Temari, Gaara
poteva vederlo il barlume del consueto timore lampeggiare negli occhi ambrati,
ma la paura era mescolata a qualcos’altro che ancora non riusciva ad afferrare.
</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Gaara-<span class="SpellE">kun</span>…a te serve aiuto?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«No»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Raja
annuì a sé stessa mordendosi le labbra ed arretrando con passi incerti verso
Kankuro quando Temari finalmente si rimise in piedi invitando il fratello
malandato a fare altrettanto.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sono
felice di vedervi sani e salvi»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
riconobbe la voce del loro maestro ma non si voltò verso la porta, preferendo
restare concentrato sul sospiro sommesso di Raja e il suo alquanto ed
improvviso interesse per il pavimento. Sembrava aver perso tutta la precedente
energia, in una postura che ricordava l’abbandono in cui cascavano le
marionette del fratello quando venivano private dai fili di chakra. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Baki
entrò senza aspettare risposta e mostrare il minimo segno di fastidio per il
caldo eccessivo, accompagnato da altri due ninja di mezza età facenti parte del
consiglio, <span class="SpellE">Kalyan</span> e <span class="SpellE">Namit</span>, che
finirono per rendere ancor più piccolo e angusto lo spazio a disposizione.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
incrociò le braccia sul fan usato come supporto più attenta di quanto non lo
fosse stata pochi secondi prima, avevano sì fallito la missione ma ciò non
giustificava la presenza dei membri del consiglio nell’ospedale. Per la prima
volta nell’arco della giornata si chiese dove fosse suo padre, si aspettava una
lavata di testa da lui non da quei burattini.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Raja-<span class="SpellE">kun</span>, il tuo lavoro qui è finito» il giovane jonin poggiò
una mano sulla spalla della ragazza minuta esortandola platealmente ad uscire «<span class="SpellE">Akihiro-sensei</span> ti sta aspettando nel blocco tre con altri feriti,
ti sei trattenuta abbastanza»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Raja
annui mestamente mordendosi nervosamente il labbro fino a farlo internamente
sanguinare, sapeva di dover prendere tempo fino al loro ritorno ma non l’aveva
di certo fatto solo per assecondare i suoi superiori. Sollevò gli occhi da
terra solo quando fu al centro dell’attenzione e in altre circostanze avrebbe
sorriso all’ironia presentatasi, il ragazzo di cui tutti si preoccupavano e che
le avevano richiesto di provare ad avvelenare non era di sicuro il mostro più
pericoloso nella stanza. Ne aveva paura, suo padre ci aveva quasi rimesso la
vita durante una delle notti di follia del demone ma restava comunque il figlio
del quarto Kazekage non più esistete, nonché fratello di Kankuro. L’aveva visto
il colore dei granelli di sabbia sui vestiti dell’ex compagno e non erano quelli
del deserto, come non le era sfuggita la mancanza di circospezione solitamente
mostrata nei confronti del piccolo diavolo dai capelli rossi.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
suo amico ancora inconsapevole non aveva perso solo la guida del loro villaggio
e lei non gli avrebbe strappato pure un fratello, psicopatico o meno che fosse.
Per lei i veri mostri restavano i due anziani lì presenti che senza pensarci
due volte alla morte del loro capo avevano prima di tutto pensato a come far
fuori il silenzioso ragazzino.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«Qualcosa
mi dice che siamo nei guai…sapevo che avrebbero trovato da ridere sulla mia scappatella
durante l’esame»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
ignorò quello ed altri commenti a senso unico di Shukaku diventato d’un tratto
un gran oratore. I due uomini alle spalle di Baki avevano malcelato una smorfia
irritata alla sua vista, rivolgendola poi alla ragazza che non li stava
degnando d’attenzione poiché impegnata a osservare lui. Il tutto risultava
sicuramente più interessante della risatina sibilante del suo fastidioso
compagno mentale.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Vado
subito da <span class="SpellE">Akihiro-sensei</span>» proferì infine la giovane
ninja dando le spalle al trio dei fratelli, i primi ed incerti passi mossi
verso l’uscita durante le successive parole prosciugate dalla precedente
freddezza «Temari-san assicurati che Kankuro rispetti la prescrizione e…prendetevi
il tempo necessario» una piccola pausa prima di aggiungere «Gaara-<span class="SpellE">kun</span>…guardati le spalle»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
sussultò stupito all’inusuale raccomandazione unendosi alla sorpresa dei due
fratelli per quel cambio di atteggiamento.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Baki-<span class="SpellE">sensei</span> che sta succedendo?» chiese circospetta Temari
marcando la domanda con una certa durezza, non le piaceva essere estromessa
dalle informazioni importanti che la riguardavano in prima persona.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Raja»
la voce stanca di Baki risuonò ammonitrice tra le pareti e fortunatamente per
lui la sua ex allieva trattenne qualunque altra osservazione dinanzi alle
occhiatacce furenti rivoltele dai membri del consiglio «So a cosa stai pensando
e non puoi permettertelo. Vai da <span class="SpellE">Akihiro-sensei</span>, qui
ci penso io»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Ascoltalo
e porta a termine <i>almeno</i> questo tuo incarico»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Raja
schioccò la lingua e il sangue le ribollì nelle vene al commento di <span class="SpellE">Kalyan</span>. Lei aveva scelto la via del campo medico non quella
del killer su commissione, erano stati loro ad affidarle l’incarico sbagliato
per le sue competenze.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
sua acida risposta fu anticipata.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«<span class="SpellE">Tzé</span>, dopo i mocciosi odio proprio i nonnetti che parlano
per enigmi non considerandoci»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Kankuro!
Ti sei dimenticato chi hai davanti?!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«E
con ciò? Vengono qui e anziché risponderci pensano ai fatti loro!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Raja
ancora voltata di spalle non poté fare a meno di sorridere leggermente nel
constatare come nonostante i mesi trascorsi in squadre diverse i suoi ex
compagni non erano cambiati poi molto. I modi rudi di Kankuro restavano una
costante, così come i rimproveri sibilati tra i denti di Temari.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Sperava
che Gaara fosse in grado di apprezzarli come in passato aveva fatto lei.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Sollecitata
dall’occhiataccia arcigna di <span class="SpellE">Namit</span>, il buon senso le
suggerì di lasciare la stanza ma i ricordi nostalgici ebbero il sopravvento
insinuandole il desiderio di una deviazione. Ruotò improvvisamente sui talloni
dirigendosi spedita verso Kankuro incurante di qualunque cosa la classe
dirigente le stesse dicendo, le braccia aperte quel tanto per racchiudere il
suo amico in un abbraccio serrato. Poco importava l’imbarazzo del gesto o il
sol fatto che da seduto la testa di Kankuro fosse finita schiacciata proprio
contro il suo petto, gli voleva bene. Aveva taciuto la notizia della morte del Kazekage
assecondando l’ordine del consiglio sulla non divulgazioni di informazioni
strettamente riservate ai figli di Rasa finché non fossero arrivati, ma nessuno
di loro poteva impedirle di svolgerle il ruolo di amica. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Kankuro…per
qualunque cosa, ricordati che ci sarò sempre per te»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
frase intenzionalmente sussurrata risultò udibile a tutti i presenti nello
scomodo silenzio senza che la diretta interessata se ne rendesse conto. Raja
distaccatasi ignorò chiunque altro all’infuori di Kankuro abbozzando un triste
sorriso ed in barba ad un qualunque canone di austerità ninja gli accarezzò il
volto prima di uscire a passi svelti dalla stanza.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
attanagliata dall’inquietudine crescente aggrottò sempre più perplessa le
sopracciglia in un muto invito al suo maestro a metterli al corrente dei fatti.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Baki-<span class="SpellE">sensei</span>, lo richiedo, cosa sta succedendo?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Si
tratta del Kazekage» l’uomo si assicurò di avere l’attenzione di tutti prima di
continuare, non avendo la benché minima idea di quali reazioni aspettarsi «Poco
prima del vostro ritorno la pattuglia di ricognizione guidata dal sottoscritto
ha ritrovato nel deserto lui e la delegazione incaricata di dirigersi a Konoha»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
volto di Baki non espresse alcuna emozione, l’uomo rigido e composto da
perfetto guerriero enunciava i fatti ma a nessuno dei tre fratelli serviva
un’esternazione emozionale per capire dove era realmente diretto il discorso.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«È
morto» si intromise piattamente Gaara dal suo angolino facendo sussultare gli
altri due fratelli per aver dato voce a quel pensiero inespresso.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Baki
voltò il capo in direzione della forza portante seduta compostamente sulla
sedia attorniata da un velo di sabbia sibilante. Nessun accenno di smarrimento
o di sorpresa era reso visibile, gli occhi chiari erano puntati verso l’unica
finestra della stanza in direzione del deserto. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sì,
il nostro Kazekage e tutti gli uomini al suo seguito sono morti poco dopo
essere partiti dal nostro villaggio prima dell’esame <span class="SpellE">chunin</span>,
probabilmente da un attacco lanciato dallo stesso Orochimaru» tornò a rivolgere
la propria attenzione a Temari e Kankuro rimasti impietriti sul posto «L’uomo
con cui ci eravamo alleati ci ha tradito per perseguire i propri scopi, ha
ucciso il Kazekage e ne ha assunto le sembianze. Dopo il nostro infruttuoso
attacco a Konoha come ben sapete la situazione è precaria»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
deglutì a vuoto incapace di prendere parola limitandosi a muovere la testa in
cenno d’assenso, invidiando per un fugace istante la fortuna di Kankuro di
essere seduto.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Attualmente
siamo sprovvisti di un capo villaggio e sull’orlo di una guerra con il Paese
del Fuoco» aggiunse gracchiante <span class="SpellE">Namit</span> spingendosi in
avanti verso il duo escludendo volutamente il più piccolo dalla conversazione
«Abbiamo inviato a Konoha una missiva con la nostra resa spiegando anche quanto
accaduto al nostro villaggio, la colpa del danno attualmente in corso è
imputabile direttamente ad Orochimaru»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«In
altre parole ce ne stiamo lavando le mani dopo aver architettato la pazzia»
rimbeccò sottilmente Kankuro fissando un punto indistinto del pavimento, guadagnandosi
una leggera gomitata da Temari che silenziosamente lo stava implorando di star
zitto.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Puoi
definirlo come meglio credi ma la nostra priorità è garantire la sicurezza del
villaggio che come ben <span class="SpellE">sai</span> versa già sull’orlo di una
crisi economica» l’uomo incrociò solennemente le braccia dietro la schiena
contenendo a stento il nervosismo «Attualmente Konoha è sprovvista come noi di
una guida ed il villaggio ha subito ingenti danni, è molto probabile che date
le circostanze accettino le nostre scuse senza sfociare in un conflitto armato»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
sorrise senza gioia ringraziando di non essere visto. Si sentiva svuotato delle
energie appena riacquistate, incapace di discernere nel miscuglio incasinato di
emozioni quella giusta da far prevalere. Il rigore dei ninja gli imponeva un
certo contegno ma in quel momento rispettare il sistema era l’ultimo dei suoi
pensieri.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Comprendiamo
la situazione» la mano di Temari si strinse sulla spalla del fratello
intimandogli di lasciar parlar lei, tra loro era sempre stata quella più
diplomatica «Resteremo all’erta e a completa disposizione se la situazione
dovesse precipitare»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Ovviamente,
dopo quanto accaduto a Konoha è il minimo» alla nota sarcastica del
consigliere, Kankuro sollevò lentamente il capo facendo scattare le dita su
fili di chakra inesistenti «Per i prossimi giorni sarete esonerati da ulteriori
missioni, prendetevi il tempo necessario a ristabilirvi e a sistemare tutte le
vostre questioni. Domani mattina si terranno i funerali del Kazekage, ci si
aspetta la vostra presenza»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Possibilmente
di tutti e <i>tre</i>» aggiunse <span class="SpellE">Kalyan</span> sbirciando di
sottecchi il ragazzino che sfacciatamente disinteressato alla conversazione
continuava a guardare verso l’esterno.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Non
mi interessa» gli occhi acquamarina si spostarono lentamente verso l’uomo,
inespressivi come la sua stessa voce «Piuttosto, ora sarete voi a organizzare i
miei prossimi tentativi di omicidio?» </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
scia di sabbia conquistò velocità e consistenza sgorgando senza freni dalla
giara depositata in terra attorno alla figura impassibile del proprio padrone,
impregnando con il suo odore acre l’aria saturata dalla calura.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
arricciò il naso faticando a mantenere i succhi gastrici all’interno dello
stomaco senza rendersene effettivamente conto, completamente estraniato da
tutto quello che gli accadeva intorno. Il colorito cereo calato sul viso non
dissimile da quello di Temari intenta a coprirsi discretamente la bocca, decisa
a farsi gli affari suoi e non intervenire almeno per il momento. La sottile
insinuazione del fallimentare esito sul mancato controllo di Gaara non le era
sfuggita, se le sfere alte <span class="GramE">credevano</span> di poterli
giudicarli allora non avrebbero avuto di certo problemi a tenerlo a bada da
soli.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«No,
nessuno tenterà di ucciderti» proruppe Baki smorzando qualunque altra risposta
con il suo tono austero, squadrando dapprima i due superiori alle sue spalle e
successivamente i penetrati occhi chiari cerchiati di nero «Il Kazekage ha
soltanto cercato di mantenere la pace all’interno del suo villaggio con i suoi
metodi ma ora più che mai non è il momento di fare la guerra tra noi. Ci sono
questioni più urgenti a cui pensare tra cui la nomina del nuovo Kazekage e le
difese del villaggio se Konoha decidesse di rescindere il trattato di alleanza»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«I
due uomini qui con te non la pensano allo stesso modo» fu la fredda risposta
accompagnata dallo schiocco della sabbia volteggiante ripiegatasi su sé stessa.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span class="SpellE">
    <span>Namit</span>
  </span>
  <span> digrignò
i denti ingialliti torcendosi le mani sulla schiena nell’illusione di avere
nella presa il collo del moccioso, strozzarlo sarebbe stato il piacere più
soddisfacente della sua vita.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>L’unico
in grado di placare le manifestazioni del potere demoniaco era morto
lasciandogli in eredità quell’arma senza controllo e amaramente era consapevole
di non avere la forza necessaria per metterlo a tacere. Neppure intere squadre
addestrate avevano raggiunto l’intento. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Scambiò
un’occhiata obliqua con <span class="SpellE">Kalyan</span> intento a lisciarsi il
pizzetto bruno, le loro paure avevano un valido fondamento. Al prossimo scatto
di rabbia del ragazzino gran parte di Suna avrebbe rischiato grosso, l’unica
alternativa rimasta era estrarre il demone e sigillarlo nuovamente nella teiera
di contenimento.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Baki
sembrò leggere nella testa dei due superiori e a discapito del rango inferiore
li fulminò con l’unico occhio scoperto per evitare ulteriori risposte maldestre.
C’era un motivo se il Kazekage aveva affidato a lui la gestione di <span class="GramE">quel team</span>.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sono
preoccupati per le sorti del villaggio» proferì con il suo tono saldo
nettamente in contrasto con la scia di sudore freddo che gli correva giù per la
schiena «Ho raccontato loro quanto accaduto a Konoha, non vorrebbero vedere
proprio ora gli stessi danni qui a Suna. Vorrebbero soltanto che cercassi di
controllare il demone con più accuratezza»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Al
diavolo!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
pugno di Kankuro colpì con un sonoro tonfo il tavolino accanto al letto. Le
dita ritratte graffiarono la superfice lignea prima di essere totalmente
serrate con rabbia sotto lo sguardo sorpreso dei presenti. Temari allungò la
mano verso la spalla sfiorando la stoffa della divisa scura prima di ritrovarsi
ad agguantare l’aria.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Scivolato
via dalla presa, Kankuro urtò erroneamente Baki e lo stipite della porta nella
fuga repentina, stufo dei discorsi futili del consiglio, della finta clemenza
riservata a Gaara e dell’angusto stanzino in cui era stato segregato. La benda
sulla gamba pizzicò la ferita ricordandogli la sua stupidità nell’averla
sforzata eccessivamente nei giorni precedenti, mettendo in risalto la scarsa
coordinazione a sua disposizione e il peso che non avrebbe dovuto scaricare su
di essa per i prossimi giorni.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Inciampò
in un ostacolo invisibile agguantato prontamente da un braccio sottile intorno
alla sua vita, un lieve movimento e i crini biondi oscurarono la sua vista.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Temari…?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sì,
mi chiamo ancora così» ignorando il tono sorpreso la ragazza caricò sulle sue
spalle il braccio corpulento aiutandolo a stabilizzarsi «Sai, credo che non
abbiano apprezzato la tua uscita di scena maleducata» </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
sbuffò sonoramente camminando lentamente lungo i corridoi soleggiati
attraversati da un costante via vai di ninja barcollanti, uomini adagiati su
barelle di fortuna e medici che venivano chiamati da una parte all’altra. Per
la sua buona sorte Raja era da qualche altra parte nella struttura, dopo soli dieci
minuti aveva infranto tutte le sue raccomandazioni e non desiderava ricevere
ulteriori rimproveri. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Mi
hanno dato fastidio i loro discorsi»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Lo
so»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>L’involucro
di Karasu sobbalzò sulla schiena di Temari scontrandosi con la bordatura
metallica del ventaglio che mandò in frantumi qualunque speranza di passare
inosservati. Gli occhi commiserativi delle persone pungevano sulla nuca insieme
ai sussurri sommessi dati al loro passaggio. Temari premette le dita nel fianco
del fratello per bloccare l’aspra frecciatina nascente, conosceva fin troppo
bene il temperamento istintivo del ragazzo e l’ultima cosa di cui avevano
bisogno era di litigare con il resto della popolazione di Suna.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
per una volta sembrò recepire l’ammonimento chiudendo la bocca.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«L’hanno
presa così male?» chiese scostante giunti vicino alla rampa di scala non
desiderando conoscerne realmente la risposta, chiedere scusa ai vecchiacci non
era esattamente il suo passatempo preferito e sua sorella era la classica
persona ligia al dovere.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Ignorò
il bruciore alla mano adagiata sul corrimano bollente sorreggendosi
imperterrito ad esso, maledicendo nella sua lunga lista di imprecazioni
silenziose anche l’architetto che aveva ben pensato di posizione un’ampia
finestra su un edificio nel bel mezzo del deserto.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Non
so, sono uscita subito dopo di te senza dare spiegazioni» bofonchiò lei
aggiustando la cinghia della marionetta «Ma credo che <span class="SpellE">Namit-sama</span>
sia impegnato a maledire il mio ventaglio caduto <i>accidentalmente</i> sul suo
piede per prestarti attenzione» </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
si bloccò in mezzo alla scalinata obbligando poco garbatamente Temari a fare lo
stesso sul gradino successivo, troppo sorpreso per badare all’insulto poco
velato rivoltogli dalla ragazza a cui aveva quasi fatto perdere l’equilibrio.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Tu
hai <i>volontariamente</i> colpito un membro del consiglio?» </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«<i>Accidentalmente</i>»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>L’ombra
di un sorriso solcò la bocca di Temari e Kankuro non poté che ridacchiare sommessamente
continuando a scendere i gradini fino al pianerottolo, dimenticandosi per
qualche istante di tutti gli eventi recenti.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Terminata
la seconda rampa si ritrovarono al primo piano ed anziché proseguire da lì fino
al pian terreno di tacito accordo optarono per recarsi verso la vecchia ala
dismessa dell’edificio. Le pareti giallognole scrostate dal tempo divennero una
costante sempre più evidente man mano che la sezione ovest si avvicinava
facendo diminuire drasticamente il numero di persone incontrate che in ogni
caso avevano iniziato a mantenersi alla larga.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
con la coda dell’occhio scrutò il volto di Temari seguendone i passi, arrestandosi
e riprendendo il cammino con lei al minimo cenno. Ripetendo più volte la
sequenza finché anche lei non gli rivolse la stessa attenzione.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>I
passi alle loro spalle seguivano lo stesso ritmo mantenendosi perennemente alla
stessa distanza e non molte loro conoscenze camminavano accompagnate da un
costante fruscio.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Al
termine del corridoio si fermarono definitivamente voltandosi verso il loro
accompagnatore silenzioso, bloccatosi a propria volta a due metri di distanza.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
sollevò un sopracciglio perplesso non perdendo di vista la scia tremolante
della sabbia più instabile di quanto non fosse stata negli ultimi giorni. Gaara
li osservava senza proferir parola ed era difficile comprendere cosa stesse
pensando.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
lasciò andare il fratello adagiando le mani ai lati del bacino, mentalmente
esausta dal suo ruolo d’intermediaria all’interno del terzetto.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Gaara
cosa stai facendo?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Vi
seguo»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
ragazza serrò le labbra per non proferire l’ovvia risposta sarcastica, aveva
capito da sola quel punto della situazione, le mancava comprendere il motivo
dietro l’azione. Distrattamente si chiese che fine avessero fatto i due membri
del consiglio lasciati da soli con lui e Baki, non volendo davvero rischiare di
presenziare tre funerali l’indomani.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Perché
ci staresti seguendo?» si intromise stancamente Kankuro incasinandosi
ulteriormente i capelli selvaggi.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
scompariva sempre chissà dove dopo ogni missione ed anche nei periodi di
permanenza all’interno di Suna la sua presenza nell’abitazione era registrata soltanto
durante i pasti. La domanda poteva sembrare stupida visto che abitavano nella
stessa casa ma Kankuro aveva sempre ritenuto inutile dar ascolto alla retorica
quando si parlava del fratello minore. Tranne che quel giorno, il mondo e
l’intera retorica ce l’avevano con lui.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«State
tornando a casa»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Uhm…sì,
giusto»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
silenziosamente tornò ad avvolgere il braccio attorno al fratello nella
trasmissione di un implicito messaggio di comprensione attraverso la stretta
più salda. Il disagio malcelato nell’ammissione l’era stato fin troppo chiaro.
Kankuro come lei non voleva tornare a casa, avevano allungato di proposito il
tragitto anche se entrambi si sarebbero ostinatamente nascosti dietro la scusa
di poter parlare con Gaara lontani da occhi indiscreti. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Non
potevano scappare in eterno da quelle mura più vuote e silenziose.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Per
quanto i doveri di Kazekage l’avessero tenuto lontano ci sarebbe stato
ugualmente un posto vuoto a colazione, una camera non più occupata e un’altra
figura genitoriale venuta meno. Temari poteva esternamente fingersi forte per
lei e suo fratello, mantenere il suo sguardo duro davanti al consiglio
l’indomani, ignorare l’indifferenza di Gaara mostrata alla notizia ma
internamente stava andando in pezzi.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sì,
stiamo andando <i>tutti </i>a casa…non c’è bisogno di camminare alle spalle»
enunciò altrettanto stancamente accennando verso la direzione d’uscita, per
quanto possibile avrebbe cercato di mantenere intatto quel che restava della
sua famiglia.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gli
occhi di Gaara si restrinsero per un’istante in due lame taglienti prima di
ritornare inerti.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Capisco,
se resto alle spalle temi possa uccidervi»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Io…Io
non intendevo questo»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
balbettio sconcertato di Temari passò inascoltato alle orecchie di Gaara
direttosi lentamente sul lato rimasto libero, accanto a Kankuro, che non si
preoccupò nemmeno di contenere la sua agitazione sotto lo sguardo inquisitore
direttogli da capo a piedi.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Cos’hai
da guardare?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Non
riesci a camminare»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Oh
davvero? Non me ne ero accorto»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
tirò una gomitata nello sterno del fratello stanca di dover prestare attenzione
ad ogni singolo discorso per bloccare sul nascere eventuali parole sbagliate.
Il pungente sarcasmo di Kankuro era un’arma a doppio taglio quando si lasciava
coinvolgere dal proprio stato emotivo squilibrato e lei doveva sforzarsi già di
controllare il proprio.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Kankuro…»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«No,
niente <i>“Kankuro”</i>» ringhiò lui acido volgendosi con il medesimo tono
verso il ragazzo dai capelli rossi intento a studiarlo «Devi proprio metterti
accanto a me?!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Voi
avete fatto così»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
restò sorpreso dalla mite affermazione senza riuscire però a discernere il
significato delle parole, concentrato a capire come mai Gaara continuasse a
parlargli con innata calma senza provare nemmeno a minacciarlo di star zitto. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Di
cosa stai parlando?» </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
rifletté accuratamente sulla risposta, alla ricerca del modo più corretto per
esprimere le sue intenzioni senza ulteriori fraintendimenti. Suo fratello
continuava a prendere per il verso sbagliato ogni suo gesto o parola senza
dargli suggerimenti su quale fosse il modo più appropriato per relazionarsi con
lui. Dubitava che chiederglielo direttamente fosse la mossa più saggia in quel
momento ma progredire per tentativi si stava rivelando un’ardua fatica.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Poteva
disinteressarsi totalmente della morte del padre ma aveva ucciso così tante
persone da riconoscere fin troppo facilmente il dolore della perdita
alleggiante negli occhi due fratelli. Tuttavia, non capiva come mai Kankuro
sembrava avercela tanto con lui proprio quando aveva deciso di non stuzzicarlo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Pensava
fosse stato lui ad uccidere il padre?</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«L’altro
giorno a Konoha, dopo che Naruto mi ha sconfitto, vi siete disposti così per
poter portarmi con voi anche se alla fine hai fatto tutto da solo» la mano
pallida indicò la disposizione in atto fermandosi in direzione di Kankuro «Io
ero al centro e voi due ai lati, adesso quello ferito sei tu, quindi dovresti
restare al centro senza far storie. Temari sta trasportando la sua arma, Karasu
e anche te dopo tre giorni di viaggio, pensavo volesse alleggerire il proprio
carico»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
sbatté incredula le palpebre allo stesso ritmo della bocca aperta e richiusa di
Kankuro.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Il
tuo ragionamento ha senso Gaara e ti ringrazio per l’offerta ma…» la ragazza sorrise
traballante umettandosi le labbra con difficoltà «…Kankuro è troppo alto per
aiutarlo come vorresti, finirebbe per sbilanciarsi e sforzare la gamba più del
necessario»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Un
sospiro di sollievo le fuoriuscì dalle labbra quando il più piccolo annuì senza
porle ulteriori domande, seguito da un sussulto sorpreso quando la sabbia
volteggiante si compattò sotto il braccio di Kankuro per fungere da sostegno.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Così
dovrebbe essere equilibrato»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
mosse il capo in assenso stupita dall’inesistente atteggiamento scostante a cui
era abituata, incapace di fermare il piccolo sorriso d’orgoglio delineatosi
sulle labbra. Aveva avuto ragione, Gaara stava provando a cambiare e nel giorno
in cui il suo cuore si era spezzato per la perdita del padre non avrebbe potuto
chiedere consolazione migliore.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Immersa
nel torpore curativo del suo animo non pensò minimamente che quell’emozione non
fosse condivisa finché non si trovò spinta verso la parete, nell’esatto istante
in cui il supporto sabbioso finì disintegrato dal colpo rabbioso. La sabbia
recisa cascata in parte sul pavimento le sfiorò le caviglie mentre la restante
rimasta stridente nell’aria si riversò contro Kankuro avviluppandosi intorno al
braccio ancora sospeso. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Gaara!»
richiamò il fratellino rimasto sorpreso ad osservare la scena giusto in tempo
per evitare di vedere l’altro infilzato da spuntoni di sabbia fuori controllo
«Kankuro! Si può sapere cosa stai combinando?! Vuoi farti ammazzare?!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
liberatosi non la considerò di striscio spostandosi lentamente fra le lance
acuminate bloccate a poca distanza dal suo corpo, un ringhio rabbioso diretto a
Gaara rimasto chiaramente sbigottito quanto lei dalla situazione.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Avrebbe
voluto fermare Kankuro ed impedirgli di parlare ma non lo fece. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Stammi
lontano! Non ho alcun bisogno di essere aiutato da qualcuno come <i>te</i>»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
sussultò al suono della ferocia e del disgusto calato sull’ultima sillaba
rivolta a Gaara, avvertendo le parole inespresse graffiarle la gola senza
trovare una via di uscita. Il desiderio di controbattere ed immischiarsi nella
diatriba era stato soppiantato totalmente dalla sorpresa, da
quell’atteggiamento che Kankuro non aveva mai mostrato nemmeno nei primi tempi
in cui il demone prendeva possesso di Gaara uccidendo i loro amici.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Temari,
non seguirmi»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Lei
non si mosse assecondando quell’ordine, né provo a controbattere.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Lo
osservò allontanarsi e svanire alla vista consapevole di poter ottenere
null’altro se non il medesimo trattamento riservato al fratello. L’astio
soppresso era tornato a galla offuscandogli la ragione e lei non aveva davvero
la forza per sostenerlo, non finché il suo stato emotivo viaggiava sulla stessa
lunghezza d’onda frastagliata.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Deglutì
a vuoto al sibilo della sabbia con l’immensa paura di trovarsi ad affrontare la
rabbia di Gaara, rivivendo i ricordi del demone ringhiante sul villaggio e
nella foresta di Konoha.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Gaara,
per favore…non arrabbiarti con lui» sussurrò sommessamente tanto da non essere
sicura di aver reso udibile la sua supplica finché Gaara non ritirò la sabbia
nella giara, abbassando il braccio con il quale aveva bloccato l’attacco
«Kankuro non pensa davvero quello che ha detto…almeno, non ora. È sopraffatto
dagli eventi recenti, dalla missione fallita di cui il consiglio ci dà la colpa
e dalla morte di nostro padre…. non sempre è bravo a dominare tutte le sue emozioni,
anzi, spesso parla proprio senza pensare in tali circostanze ma non voleva etichettarti.
Almeno per questa volta, perdonalo per favore»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
continuò tacitamente ad osservare il fondo del corridoio non dandole il minimo
segno di assenso o diniego, ma il sol fatto che fosse ancora lì e non a tentare
di uccidere suo fratello la faceva sperare. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«<i>Un
ninja non deve mai mostrare debolezza</i>» esordì ad un tratto Gaara
articolando freddamente la sua constatazione priva di qualsivoglia intonazione
e colore «Non è questo uno dei capisaldi ninja insegnati in accademia?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
ingoiò il magone amaro scuotendo il capo, schiacciata dal nuovo e opprimente
silenzio ricaduto nel corridoio. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Insegnano
anche che <i>“un ninja deve sempre mettere al primo posto la <span class="GramE">missione”<span>…</span></span></i>se avessimo deciso di seguirlo a
Konoha, avremo dovuto lasciarti lì» continuò a bassa voce ottenendo finalmente
l’attenzione del ragazzo voltatosi verso di lei «Essere umani non è una debolezza»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Essere…»
scandì lentamente il ragazzino socchiudendo gli occhi «…<i>umani</i>?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sì,
<i>umani</i>» rimarcò lei specchiandosi in quelle iridi più chiare delle sue
persa in un ricordo lontano «Prima di essere ninja siamo umani, viviamo
seguendo le nostre emozioni e per quanto ci siano addestramenti realizzati
appositamente per metterle a tacere, soffocarle completamente è impossibile.
Alle volte c’è semplicemente un istinto superiore che ci guida e che non siamo
in grado di ignorare…» si fermò un’istante a contemplare la totale attenzione
con cui Gaara stava letteralmente pendendo dalle sue labbra aggiungendo
sarcasticamente «Vorrei dirti che queste sono parole mie ma in realtà me le ha
dette Yashamaru ai miei primi tempi all’accademia»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
rifletté in ritardo sul nome appena pronunciato osservando apprensiva il
fratello che a discapito delle peggiori ipotesi la fissava non mostrando la
benché minima traccia di fastidio. Le era venuto spontaneo parlare a ruota
libera menzionando proprio le parole dello zio, senza considerare
sufficientemente per mano di chi fosse morto.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Come
mai te le ha dette?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Improvvisamente
le fu chiaro perché assumeva poche volte il ruolo di saggia sorella maggiore. Aveva
sempre dato per scontato che Kankuro fosse l’unico a poter porre l’unica
domanda scomoda del discorso, invece tale abilità dovesse essere una sorta di
prerogativa dei fratelli minori. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Ehm…
Durante uno degli iniziali scontri di coppia Kankuro fu facilmente sconfitto
dal suo avversario che non si fece problemi a sbeffeggiarlo per la sua scarsa
abilità con i kunai…io l’ho attaccato alle spalle senza pensarci, volevo
dimostrargli che non era bravo come credeva» si morse nervosamente le labbra
concludendo piccata il racconto «Però mi sono dimenticata di Raja che in quel
momento era la mia avversaria…»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Fu
certa che seppur non verbalmente Gaara la stesse silenziosamente giudicando.
D’altronde lei stessa continuava a sentirsi stupida al ricordo del ruzzolone
sul terreno seguito all’attacco a sorpresa di Raja, era stata sconfitta dopo
aver fatto la paternale al ragazzino borioso per la sua scarsa attenzione
all’ambiente circostante, commettendo il medesimo errore.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Ad
ogni modo…per questa volta ti chiedo di ignorare Kankuro» squadrò Gaara
avanzato di qualche passo nel corridoio aggiungendo flebilmente «Dovrei andare
a cercarlo io prima che combini altri casini…accidenti, spero solo abbia
incontrato Raja»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Raja…»
il fratello si voltò leggermente lasciando oscillare la stoffa bianca della
propria divisa da combattimento «Perché prima di uscire dalla camera è tornata indietro
da Kankuro?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Ad
abbracciarlo intendi?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sì»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
incrociò le braccia spremendo le proprie meningi alla ricerca di una risposta
soddisfacente per una domanda totalmente fuori dalle sue corde. Kankuro
paradossalmente sarebbe stato più indicato di lei a fornire spiegazioni sui
comportamenti umani di cui non aveva mai avvertito necessità di domandarsi
l’origine. Era lui quello più espansivo della famiglia e puntualmente assente
quando serviva.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Per
lei era già difficile realizzare di star avendo una pacifica conversazione con
Gaara. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Spesso,
quando non si trovano le giuste parole le persone ricorrono agli abbracci o più
semplicemente è un modo per far saper all’altro che gli vuoi bene. È una
manifestazione d’affetto usata nelle più svariate situazioni» rispose infine
avvicinandosi alla parete dove stancamente si lasciò scivolare seduta a terra «Alcuni
la vedono come una debolezza mentre altri come una forza, Raja appartiene a
questa seconda categoria. Lei vuole bene a Kankuro… più di quanto lui stesso
possa pensare, lo ha abbracciato con l’intento di consolarlo per la sua perdita»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Tu
pensi sia una debolezza»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«No,
non ho detto questo» borbottò messa alle strette dalla continua lettura tra le
righe che Gaara continuava a fare alle sue parole «Un abbraccio serve a far
star bene le persone, ne sono convinta anche io, solo che… non farei mai come
Raja»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>No,
Temari era certa che non si sarebbe mai messa ad abbracciare neppure suo
fratello così apertamente in pubblico, come ninja aveva una reputazione da
mantenere anche se in quel momento il ricordo sbiadito dell’abbraccio di sua
madre la stava tormentando. Le domande di Gaara involontariamente avevano
rigirato il coltello nella piaga ricordandole l’imminente funerale del padre e
la solitudine che stava cercando di scacciare dal suo cuore.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Almeno
a sé stessa poteva ammettere di desiderare proprio l’abbraccio della donna.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Temari!
Gaara! Finalmente vi ho trovato, dov’è Kankuro?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Alla
voce del proprio maestro prese seriamente in considerazione l’idea di studiare
un nuovo jutsu, magari con qualche tecnica dell’invisibilità.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Le
dita intrecciate sulla nuca impressero il loro marchio nella pelle umidiccia.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Una
valvola di sfogo superficiale per l’agglomerato confuso di emozioni che senza
sosta continuavano a sostituirsi l’una con l’altra lasciando Kankuro
profondamente confuso.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Amarezza,
tristezza, <i>rabbia</i>.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
suo orgoglio bruciava, gorgogliava furioso alla luce dell’incapacità di restare
impassibile, freddo, distaccato. Lo sapeva, era un ninja, non avrebbe dovuto
lasciarsi sopraffare dai suoi sentimenti eppure tutto quello che era stato in
grado di fare era stato <i>scappare</i>.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
risata amara fuoriuscì dalle labbra mentre si afflosciava contro le gambe. I
gomiti premuti sulle ginocchia scivolarono sulla ferita conficcandosi
nell’addome, scatenando un mugolio scontento attutito da quel che restava della
stoffa del pantalone, della sua impassibilità al dolore sia fisco che emotivo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Perché
non riusciva a calmarsi?</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Nell’irreale
silenzio alle spalle dell’ospedale Kankuro udiva solo il proprio respiro
tumultuoso.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Era
scappato via dal corridoio infernale per porre quanta più distanza possibile da
Gaara e dal suo atteggiamento bipolare, dal proprio orgoglio ferito dinanzi
all’evidenza di essere dovuto ricorrere persino al suo aiuto dopo una misera
ferita da taglio provocata dalla sua stessa arma. Gaara aveva incassato colpi
ben peggiori durante lo scontro con Sasuke e in seguito con Naruto camminando
con la sua pelle di porcellana perfettamente intatta.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Poco
importava la presenza del demone per Kankuro, lui si sentiva <i>inutile.</i></span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>I
membri del consiglio l’avevano velatamente sottolineato, Gaara non perdeva
occasione per sbatterglielo in faccia e suo padre non gliel’aveva espressamente
detto ma dallo sguardo di disappunto perennemente appunto sul viso non ne
sarebbe di certo sorpreso.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Lui
non era nemmeno mai riuscito a far ragionare Gaara durante la sua sete di
sangue, come invece faceva Temari.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Temari…Temari
era rimasta da sola con Gaara.</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
cuore saltò un battito al pensiero inondandolo d’apprensione, era andato via
provocando il demonietto ambulante senza pensare alle conseguenze del suo
gesto. Temari non c’entrava nulla con il suo rancore, probabilmente Gaara
l’avrebbe ignorata – perlomeno lo sperava –, se a causa sua le fosse successo
qualcosa non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Non
voleva nemmeno pensare alla sua casa svuotata persino dalle continue
punzecchiature di sua sorella sulle marionette definite <i>giocattoli</i> o dai
commentini sarcastici quando insinuava parlasse più con esse che con le persone
in carne ed ossa. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Affondò
i denti nelle labbra martoriate tanto da farle sanguinare.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Doveva
darsi una calmata e tornare da loro.</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Le
missioni alle volte fallivano anche se minima doveva essere tale percentuale,
nei fallimenti si cercava sempre un capro espiatorio ed in quel caso parte ne
erano loro, la morte era una costante nella vita di un ninja doveva esserci
abituato. Erano gli effetti collaterali con cui aveva imparato a fare i conti
in passato, o almeno così aveva creduto dato che il suo istinto razionale
assopitosi aveva incominciato a lavorare sulla scia della libera
interpretazione. Alla ricerca del proprio personale capro espiatorio per la sua
inquietudine nella persona più sbagliata possibile. Era stato fin troppo
semplice arrabbiarsi con Gaara dati i torti passati ma al prossimo incontro con
lui nella migliore delle ipotesi sarebbe finito schiacciato nel funerale di
sabbia. Perché in fondo, le persone non cambiavano dall'oggi al domani. Gaara stava
recitando un atto contorto per pregustarsi al meglio la sua fine, un modo alternativo
per soddisfare il demone rispetto alle solite uccisioni.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
leggero alito della brezza bollente scosse la divisa scura impregnata del
persiste odore pungente, insinuando il contrario.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
quella mattina si era svegliato con la sua tuta e lo strato di sabbia a far da
coperta, condizione ben lontana dall'essere vittima di un possibile omicidio
anche se non aveva avuto modo di chiedere il perché al diretto interessato.
Gaara era rientrato nella grotta dopo il risveglio di Temari suggerendo di ripartire
prima della prossima tempesta di sabbia, tranquillo e pacato come i due giorni
precedenti. Senza far alcun accenno all’aiuto silenzioso offerto loro durante
la notte, a quell’altruismo inaspettato.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
trattenne l'urlo rancoroso al lieve senso di colpa che piano piano si stava
facendo strada, aveva attaccato il fratello nell’unico momento della sua vita
in cui aveva provato a cambiare per il meglio.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Imprecò
silenziosamente per evitare di rendere pubblico il suo nascondiglio situato in
una di quelle rientranze della parete rocciosa che abbracciava il villaggio, cercando
di elaborare le giuste parole da rivolgere al ragazzo senza morire.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Aveva
condannato l’intero villaggio con la sua avventatezza.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Se
non l’avesse ucciso Gaara, ci avrebbe pensato Suna.</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
brecciolina a poca distanza da Kankuro sfregò sotto le suole di un paio di
sandali riattivando i suoi sensi da ninja, annunciandogli di non essere più
solo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Alzò
di scatto la testa colto alla sprovvista per la nuova compagnia maledicendosi
per essersi distratto fino al punto da non sentire alcun passo avvicinarsi, in
missione con un atteggiamento simile sarebbe morto all’istante.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Tra
un rimprovero e l’altro la speranza di confrontarsi con Temari scemò
velocemente.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Un
brivido gelido corse giù per la spina dorsale alla vista dell’appariscente capigliatura
cremisi, così simile al colore del sangue. I battiti furiosi del cuore
rimbombarono nell’orecchie cancellando qualunque altra emozione al di fuori
della paura.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
fortuna aveva un sadico senso dell’umorismo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Come
hai fatto a trovarmi?» domandò titubante con l’intenzione di non far tremare
troppo la voce, mostrarsi debole era il primo segno di resa.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
si limitò ad alzare un dito verso l'alto e Kankuro desiderò avere i classici
segni tribali a coprirgli la faccia. Il familiare occhio di sabbia fluttuava
indisturbato sulla sua testa chissà da quanto tempo e non se n’era nemmeno reso
conto, oltretutto aveva fatto la domanda più stupida di tutte.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
silenziosamente tolse le due dita dalla palpebra serrata annullando la tecnica,
immobile nella sua posizione d’arrivo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
sudore colò giù dalla fronte di Kankuro all’attenta analisi glaciale, i freddi
occhi turchesi lo squadravano da capo a piedi lasciandogli addosso la
bruttissima sensazione di essere ormai prossimo alla fine dei suoi giorni. Era
decisamente più preoccupato di quell’innata calma rispetto alla furia omicida
del demone fuori controllo, quando restava perfettamente controllato Gaara era
più brutale e sadico, ideava persino delle morti piuttosto pittoresche e
scenografiche.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Lui
gli stava servendo l’occasione perfetta, aveva abbandonato Karasu alla sorella
privandosi della sua difesa.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Dov’è
Temari?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
mosse un passo nella sua direzione e istintivamente si ritrovò ad arretrare
sulla roccia dove era seduto, per quanto fosse possibile retrocedere avendo una
parete rocciosa alle spalle che bloccava ogni via di fuga. Le labbra serrate di
Gaara risaltavano sul volto pallido contratto, al pari delle vene azzurrine ben
in vista sulle braccia chiare.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«A
parlare con Baki»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
tirò un sospiro di sollievo alla notizia accovacciandosi sul podio improvvisato
al lento avanzare, la ferita bruciava sotto le bende adeguandosi alla scomoda
posizione di difesa offuscandogli la visuale già confusa dalla febbre.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«G-Gaara…che
ne dici di provare a parlarne?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Macchioline
rossastre fuoriuscirono dal taglio riapertosi inumidendo il candido tessuto
nello scomodo silenzio circostante. Gaara non lo stava ascoltando, proseguiva
imperterrito verso di lui senza il minimo accenno di cambiamento d’espressione,
le braccia leggermente distanziate dal busto attorno al quale si agitava un
velo di sabbia. Al successivo tentativo di domanda più simile ad una supplica, Gaara
si bloccò un istante, un fragile frangente in cui Kankuro si ritrovò ad
osservare gli inespressivi occhi chiari in un campo visivo disseminato da tanti
puntini luminosi svolazzanti. L’andatura decisa riprese. Kankuro barcollò in
avanti sfregiando il ginocchio nudo contro la roccia per frenare la caduta, scagliando
alla cieca un kunai estratto dal fodero come ultimo misero tentativo di difesa.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
punta metallica volò per dieci centimetri affondando nel muro di sabbia materializzatosi
automaticamente fra i due.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
rialzò il volto affaticato sovrastando di poco l’altezza del fratello immobile
davanti a lui, vicino, <i>troppo vicino</i>, parzialmente nascosto dalle
fragorose scie di sabbia cascanti sul terreno.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Boccheggiò
a vuoto alla seconda perdita d’aderenza alla realtà.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>L’ossigeno
si era dissipato dalle vie respiratorie alla vista delle minute braccia pallide
protese verso di lui, bloccate a mezz’aria prima riuscire a sfiorarlo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Fermate
al suo fianco, <i>non davanti.</i></span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>A
palmi aperti, <i>non contratti.</i></span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Della
tomba di sabbia, <i>nemmeno l’ombra</i>.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Gaara
non aveva tentato di ucciderlo.</span>
  </i>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
kunai incastonato all’altezza della fronte ricadde a terra con un tonfo sordo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
sabbia aizzatasi in protezione si sgretolò completamente non rientrando nella
giara ma alleggiando nell’aria in attesa di future istruzioni.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«Io
te l’avevo detto» </span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
annaspò alla ricerca d’aria fremendo nei muscoli contratti, tesi allo spasmo
per non reagire, per non lasciare la sabbia libera di operare senza controllo.
I polmoni imploravano pietà premendo nella cassa toracica per quel bene vitale
inesistente, in una realtà sempre più sbiadita e lontana.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«I
tuoi tentativi sono inutili, per lui resterai sempre un mostro»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Una
fitta lancinante gli attraversò il petto costringendolo a piegarsi su stesso, ad
aggrapparsi spasmodicamente alla fascia bianca alla disperata ricerca di un
modo per placare il dolore che lo stava perforando da parte a parte. Non stava
sanguinando come all’attacco di Sasuke ma la ferita invisibile faceva più male
di qualsiasi altro colpo fisico ricevuto negli ultimi combattimenti, più degli
insulti costantemente ricevuti fin da bambino.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Gaara…i-io…»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«Illuso,
pensavi davvero di poter essere accettato?»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Le
ginocchia cozzarono sul terreno tra le rocce dai contorni indistinti, immerso
in una spirale di ricordi del passato che martellavano nella testa annientando
ogni fugace pensiero razionale. La sabbia scomparsa dalla visuale era stata
sostituta dalle braccia oscure che pian piano lo stavano circondando,
inghiottendo tutto il mondo e la precaria coscienza in lontane notti
dell’infanzia.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«Quel
moccioso del Villaggio della Foglia ti ha raccontato un mucchio di scemenze,
non puoi cambiare quello che sei, nessuno ti accetterà mai. Hai ucciso
centinaia di persone senza fare la minima distinzione fra uomini, donne e
bambini innocenti. La via che hai scelto, quella che il destino ti ha donato,
non prevende amore»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
urlò a squarciagola scuotendo furiosamente la testa, artigliandosi le tempie con
le dita tremanti, non distinguendo una sola parola di quello che Kankuro gli
stava urlando contro. Tutto ciò che vedeva era un ammasso di capelli biondo
cenere macchiati di sangue al di sotto della luce della luna, tutto ciò che
sentiva era la supplica di morire.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«I-io
volevo solo…aiutarti» sputò fuori a fatica placcato dall’etero peso sul petto
che lo prosciugò del poco respiro ottenuto «L’abbraccio…Temari aveva detto che
aiuta le persone»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«Non
se sei tu a darlo»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
ululò di dolore contorcendosi in terra sotto gli occhi esterrefatti di Kankuro
rimasto impietrito ad osservare il vorticare selvaggio della sabbia, un braccio
sollevato a parare il viso dallo sferzare furente dei granelli divenuti lame
taglienti. L’impetuoso tornado li aveva circondati disintegrando parte delle rocce
confluite sottoforma di polvere all’interno della massa d’aria agitata di grandi
proporzioni. Sempre più massiccia e impetuosa, ingrandita ad un ritmo tale da
poter inglobare l’ospedale alla base del pendio distruggendolo in un istante.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
strinse i denti al lampo di dolore sulla gamba contusa, un pezzo di roccia
vagante attraversate le bende era penetrato nella carne precedentemente ferita.
Il sangue sgorgò copioso dal taglio, giù lungo il polpaccio fin sul terreno,
articolandosi in macchioline cremisi sulla coltre instabile di sabbia.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Risvegliando
una sete malata parzialmente assopita.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«Kankuro
è come Yashamaru. Entrambi ti hanno aiutato per circostanza provando invece
tanto rancore nei tuoi confronti»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
sollevò costernato la testa verso il fratello cercando di metterlo a fuoco.
Kankuro continuava a ripetergli disperato di riprendere il controllo evitando
goffamente alcuni frammenti acuminati. I loro occhi incrociati all’ennesima
supplica enfatizzarono la preghiera di Kankuro, quella di prendersela solo con
lui e di non scatenare la sua furia sull’ospedale. Gaara lo ascoltò senza capire
il significato delle parole divenute vuote per la sua mente catalizzata dalla
massa di capelli castani sbatacchiata nel vento.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«Ha
provato ad ucciderti»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Un
ringhio rabbioso lasciò le labbra di Gaara quando il volto dinanzi a lui
assunse tratti più spigolosi e maturi, guance meno tondeggianti e una sfumatura
ramata sulle ciocche irte.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
viso di colui che aveva più volte provato ad assassinarlo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«Nessuno
vuole stare con te, Gaara»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Barricato
al centro del ciclone Kankuro poteva soltanto udire attutite le urla del popolo
proveniente dalle strade vicine, sovrastate dalle grida disperate di Gaara che
maldestramente arretrava dimenandosi come un pazzo. I denti sporgenti e
affilati grondavano bava trasfigurando lentamente l’intera bocca in una
voragine mostruosa ringhiante. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Schivò
per un soffio la frustata di sabbia rotolando per diversi metri sul terreno
eroso a causa della mancata coordinazione degli arti. I frammenti di terra
esplosi nell’aria all’attrito gli finirono in bocca e negli occhi aumentando la
sua difficoltà a deviare il secondo colpo, incastrato nel terreno ad un
centimetro dal viso. L’onda d’urto aprì la terra sottostante scagliandolo
dritto contro la parte rocciosa dell’altura, mozzandogli il respiro al
contraccolpo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Saliva
e grumi insanguinati fuoriuscirono dalla bocca e senza concedergli ulteriori
concessioni di ripresa, la mano sabbiosa lo inchiodò con la sua pressione
lasciandolo in grado soltanto di boccheggiare.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
dondolò la testa frastornato dal persistente ronzio nelle orecchie continuando
ad accusare sé stesso per quella spiacevole situazione. Aveva distrutto il
precario equilibrio psicologico che il fratello stava provando a mantenere
integro, l’aveva attaccato senza valutare ulteriori ipotesi, senza pensare alle
conseguenze.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
non si era sbagliata e aveva compreso quella voglia di cambiare per il meglio.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
biondo moccioso petulante aveva risvegliato quell’umanità sopita all’interno di
Gaara mentre lui non aveva fatto altro che ignorare quei piccoli gesti
distruggendo il tentativo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«I-io
volevo solo…aiutarti»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Era
stato incredibilmente cieco.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
l’aveva aiutato più volte durante il loro viaggio di ritorno senza che lui e Temari
gli chiedessero alcunché, senza lasciarlo indietro quando li ha rallentati con
la sua debolezza come avrebbe fatto il Gaara di una settimana prima.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>L’aveva
riparato dalle raffiche di vento con la sua cupola di sabbia per non fargli
salire la febbre, il cuscinetto di sabbia aveva attutito la sua caduta quando gli
era piombato addosso senza che fosse necessario includerlo per salvarsi, aveva
coperto lui e Temari nella caverna ed infine aveva tentato di non fargli
sforzare eccessivamente la gamba provando a sorreggerlo. <i></i></span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«L’abbraccio…Temari
aveva detto che aiuta le persone»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>No,
Gaara ci aveva provato di nuovo ricevendo in cambio un kunai vagante.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
batté le palpebre pigramente soggiogato dalla fame d’aria avvertendo la sabbia
insinuarsi attorno alle braccia, alle gambe e nel sottile spazio dietro la
schiena fino ad avvolgerlo completamente. Un bozzolo di sabbia, una scena
tristemente vista fin troppe volte come spettatore per lasciargli una qualche
speranza di fuga.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«Temari…Kankuro…mi
dispiace»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
costrizione scomparve e Kankuro si ritrovò a saltare tra le foglie da un ramo
all’altro sorreggendo il corpo esausto di Gaara. Le prime e vere sincere scuse
mai ricevute dal fratello, senza la blanda circostanza con cui le aveva
rifilate in altre occasioni al nemico per fargli abbassare la guardia come
all’arrivo a Konoha.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
si era scusato per tutto quello che gli aveva fatto passare.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«…no…è
colpa mia, ti chiedo scusa Gaara»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
manto di sabbia aumentò la propria forza centrifuga contorcendosi su stesso
fino a compattarsi in una palla ed esplodere nel mezzo dell’impetuoso tornado.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
tastò la nuca dolorante schiacciato con la schiena sul terreno mentre osservava
il funerale del deserto verificarsi senza alcun obbiettivo all’interno.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
mano di sabbia l’aveva lasciato cadere prima della tragica fine facendolo
sfuggire alla morte.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Dolorosamente
rotolò su di un fianco fissando quel che restava del fratello ringhiante piegato
sulle gambe instabili, il braccio destro trasformato in quello del demone
insieme alla metà del volto. Trasfigurato nelle fattezze mostruose che aveva
visto in svariate occasioni da quando era solo un bambino.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
lunga coda sbatacchiata qua e là piovve sulla terra frantumandola. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Vai…via»
fu l’ordine sibilato verso di lui tra i gemiti dolorosi.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
lentamente si mise in ginocchio squadrando gli occhietti stellati del demone
lampeggiare sullo strato turchese, in una lotta al completo controllo ancora in
corso.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
l’aveva liberato all’improvviso risparmiandogli la vita e seppur attanagliato
dalla paura di morire, Kankuro non smise di fissarlo né provò ad assecondare l’ordine
velato. <br/>
Forse le sue scuse erano state ascoltate in quel caos anche se non lo credeva
possibile, forse lo stesso Gaara nonostante il bieco atto nei suoi confronti
non voleva provare ad ucciderlo con tutte le intenzioni, forse era solo il suo
giorno fortunato.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Qualunque
fosse la ragione Kankuro non desistette.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Faticosamente,
un passo dopo l’altro coprì la distanza che lo separava da Gaara dando fondo a
tutta la determinazione a sua disposizione prima di essere dominato dalla
paura. Incurante dei taglietti apertisi sul volto alla vicinanza con il vortice
sempre più feroce, incurante dell’aura omicida lasciata liberamente trapelare e
ben lontano dal voler dare una risposta alla forza posseduta dai denti della
bestia.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Abbandonando
il suo ultimo istinto razionale Kankuro fece quello che non aveva mai osato
fare in tutti quegli anni, rompere la distanza di sicurezza con il fratello
durante una crisi isterica.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Le
urla di Gaara gli perforarono i timpani cariche di rabbia repressa e brama di
sangue ma per la prima volta Kankuro vi sentì altro, vide altro nelle dita serrate
sulla pelle. Non c’era un dolore per l’uscita del demone perché tale processo
lo presupponeva, Gaara stesso era la pura espressione del dolore nella più
tormentata delle forme con le sue grida disperate. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Un
richiamo di aiuto per contenere la belva sigillata.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
approfittò di quella lotta interiore per avvicinarsi, consapevole di
comportarsi da incosciente. La componente fondamentale per un marionettista
erano le mani, tutto il controllo del burattino dipendeva dall’abilità delle
dita di controllare i fili di chakra ed anche una in meno poteva fare la
differenza in uno scontro. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Lo
sapeva, eppure allungò ugualmente la mano nella tempesta. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
sabbia riconobbe immediatamente la presenza estranea avvolgendola in una morsa
feroce, strappando una smorfia dal volto di Kankuro che a gran voce continuava
a chiamare il fratello. I piedi impuntati nel terreno e una spinta disperata in
avanti per raggiungerlo laddove le parole fallivano. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Gaara…!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Un’onda
di sabbia lo investì in pieno impedendogli di parlare.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Intorpidito
dal colpo, Kankuro tossicchiò grumi ferrosi scostando con difficoltà il resto
della scarica dell’attacco senza voler ammettere una possibile resa. In ultimo
sforzo disumano riuscì ad afferrare la spalla minuta del fratello crepando la
coltre di sabbia che ancora gli imprigionava la mano.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
smise di urlare riducendosi a ringhi adirati e risate isteriche.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
lo richiamò l’ennesima volta gemendo alla fitta nelle falangi avvinghiate
attorno alla stoffa, le ossa scricchiolavano pressate dalla forza ruggente
della sabbia.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>L’istinto
di conservazione era diretto nella direzione totalmente opposta.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Gaara
ascoltami!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Le
dita affondarono nella pelle delle spalle e un lampo di sofferenza attraversò
gli occhi bruni all’aumento della pressione dell’aria. La sabbia irascibile
rivendicò la propria preda agguantandola da un punto cieco nella sua presa
mortale fatta di corde striscianti, strappandola violentemente da quell’unico
appiglio conquistato.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
incapace di muoversi finì sbattuto con forza sul terreno, al di sotto della coda
alzata furiosamente in aria pronta a schiacciarlo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Shukaku
sparisci!!» la voce al limite della sopportazione graffiò brutalmente le corde
vocali «Voglio parlare con Gaara, non con te!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
rialzò di scatto la testa sbarrando gli occhi tornati alla consueta tonalità
turchese un attimo prima del colpo mortale, incapace di credere a quanto appena
udito.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Le
braccia ricaddero penzoloni lungo i fianchi nell’esplosione dei detriti
rocciosi confluiti nel tornado senza riuscire a eliminare la sua sorpresa.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Suo
fratello aveva riconosciuto la differenza fra lui e Shukaku.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
li aveva considerati due esseri separati.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«Non
essere un tale credulone»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«K-Kankuro»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
inspirò a fondo con le palpebre serrate e ogni fibra del corpo scossa dai
tremori involontari, incredulo di essere ancora vivo e vegeto. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Era
stato estremamente fortunato considerando le scarse previsioni di sopravvivenza
alla presenza del demone.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
sabbia persa la forza soffocante, lo lasciò pienamente libero di muoversi, di
allontanarsi, ma lui non fece nessuna delle due cose.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Gaara…mi
dispiace» la voce gracchiò per il disgustoso sapore del sangue impastato nella
bocca «Non avrei dovuto attaccarti»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
sottile linea scura attorno agli occhi quasi scomparve all’apertura eccessiva.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
non capiva, aveva quasi ucciso il fratello scambiandolo per il padre a causa
della forte somiglianza senza pittura ma anziché ricevere ingiurie otteneva
delle scuse.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«Non
ascoltarlo»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
ciclone di sabbia circostante aumentò la rotazione sotto gli attacchi esterni
di qualche squadra speciale mandata ad arginare i danni, progredendo a
ricambiare autonomamente le interferenze grazie al chakra di Shukaku.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«<span class="GramE">Perché?...</span>» la mano scattò sulla tempia pulsante «Perché ti
stai scusando?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
premette la mano sul terreno senza riuscire a rialzarsi come desiderato, le
ginocchia cedettero sotto il peso costringendolo a rispondere dalla sua
posizione scomposta.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Per
lo stesso motivo per cui tu l’hai fatto con me a Konoha» un sorriso tirato si
aprì sul volto tumefatto macchiato dal rivolo di sangue sgorgato dalla fronte
ferita «Ti ho causato del dolore…ho rovinato il tuo tentativo di…non so bene
nemmeno io cosa, ma so che ho rovinato qualcosa di buono»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«Sta
mentendo»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Le
labbra di Gaara tremolarono senza esprimere il tormento interiore, sopraffatto
da un’emozione ignota bruciante sotto la pelle. Un insolito calore generato nel
petto lo aveva invaso in ogni parte del corpo come uno strato di sabbia
protettivo, avvolgendolo in un torpore piacevole e impossibile da scacciare. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Accogliente
come l’accecante tramonto fra le dune.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Appagante
come il sorriso d’orgoglio datogli da Temari.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Calmante
come le lontane parole consolatorie di Yashamaru.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«Consolatorio,
Yashamaru? Non ricordi cosa ti ha fatto?»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
tossì spingendo il ginocchio sul terreno, le costole dolevano al tatto
rendendogli difficoltoso respirare ma non poteva permettersi di restare seduto
inerme a lungo. Facendo leva sulla gamba integra riuscì seppur barcollante a
raggiungere una posizione eretta nel momento esatto in cui la sabbia riprese il
suo turbinare. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gemendo
interiormente osservò il fratello scosso da tremori mentre sbiascicava parole
confuse scuotendo violentemente la testa, le mani premute nuovamente sulle
tempie in quella che sembrava una lotta senza fine.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«No…non
è vero!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>L’urlo
improvviso lo lasciò spiazzato ma Gaara non stava parlando con lui, lo capì
dalla totale mancanza di attenzione nei suoi confronti rivolta invece ai propri
piedi.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
ricordo lontano della notte di molti anni prima tornò prepotente alla memoria,
insieme alle frasi farneticanti e al sorriso inquietante sul volto del
ragazzino di appena otto anni che senza alcun rimorso aveva ucciso la <span class="SpellE">kunoichi</span> incaricata di stare con loro. Non aveva idea di
cosa l’avesse spinto o cosa avesse detto la donna, l’unica cosa certa erano
stati i farneticanti sussurri, gli occhi che nulla avevano dell’innocenza di un
bambino e il demone in tutta la sua possenza apparso nella cucina della sua
casa disintegrandola.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
situazione si stava ripresentando nell’intensità delle parole che si
presentavano più disperate negli urli e più supplicanti nei sussurri.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Yashamaru…lui
non è qui!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
passò la lingua sulle labbra secche ingoiando saliva inesistente.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Un
passo, due passi, tre passi…quattro passi.</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
corpo diventò sempre più pesante e rigido man mano che si avvicinava, mosso a
scatti come il braccio di Karasu dopo essere stato bloccato dagli schifosissimi
insetti. L’articolazione del gomito sembrò ticchettare nella massa d’aria al
pari di un ramoscello agitato in mezzo a una tempesta. Spostò il poco chakra
nei piedi per restare ancorato al suolo e il braccio sospinto in diverse
direzioni trovò una stabilità forzata raggiungendo il guardiano della sabbia,
afferrandogli l’arto superiore. Il lamento uscì involontario dalle sue labbra
quando la raffica dei granelli sgorgò dal braccio mortalmente pallido su cui
aveva la presa, dritta nel palmo della sua mano.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«L-lasciami…»
gli occhi privi di pupilla si erano sollevati, i corti capelli simili a scie di
sangue erano appiccicati sulla fronte in quell’ordine glaciale nettamente in
contrasto con un’umanità che Kankuro continuava a vedere.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Un’umanità
riflessa sulla distesa turchese in cui poteva osservare il proprio riflesso disadattato,
una scintilla forse inesistente che lui si ostinava a voler cercare come ormai
unica via di fuga dalla sua morte certa. Non riusciva a negarne l’esistenza.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Scosse
la testa incapace di formulare la negazione verbale sotto il peso della scia di
sabbia che gli stava letteralmente distruggendo la mano con i tanti piccoli
taglietti, il sangue defluiva scivolando sulla sua pelle fino ad incunearsi
nella sabbia e sul braccio chiaro.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Troppo
piccolo per uno shinobi di quell’età, troppo pallido per un abitante di Suna.</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
ipotizzò di aver perso più sangue di quanto ne aveva visto scorrere.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Affidandosi
al suo istinto si era autocondannato al colpo di grazia con quella decisione
suicida di toccarlo, perdendosi in osservazioni insignificanti nel momento più
cruciale della sua vita. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Era
un uomo coraggioso? No.</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
suo corpo tremava incontrollato da capo a piedi e forse era proprio la paura di
un possibile e ultimo passo falso a mantenerlo ancora radicato al braccio del
fratello.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Ti
ho detto di lasciarmi…»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Riprova
con meno pause e meno tremolio.</span>
  </i>
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
lingua impastata non diede voce alla riposta sfacciata, schioccò sul palato
all’ennesimo scatto negazionista del capo. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
tra l’incavo delle dita premute sulla fronte soffiò faticosamente l’aria
trattenuta. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>L’insistenza
non era mai stata la caratteristica predominante di Kankuro, il ragazzo aveva
il suo modo di far prevalere le proprie idee e il proprio pensiero ma non
azzardava tali mosse contro un avversario con cui sapeva di non poter avere la
meglio. Poteva commettere alle volte tale sciocchezza come nella grotta, ma
solo se soggiogato dal proprio orgoglio.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Orgoglio
di morire combattendo?</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Possibile,
se soltanto vi fosse stato uno dei burattini e Kankuro stesse cercando di attaccarlo
sul serio. Quello che stava facendo era reggersi al suo braccio lasciandosi
deliberatamente torturare dalla sabbia che non riusciva a fermare, aggrappato a
lui come ultimo sostegno per non crollare. Difficile giudicare chi dei due
stesse facendo il maggior sforzo per non cedere agli istinti celati della <i>paura</i>
o della <i>brama di uccidere.</i></span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
piagnucolò tra le labbra serrate all’onda più forte, barcollando di poco in
avanti, vibrando in ogni singolo tratto visibile del corpo. Il sangue della
ferita alla testa aveva smesso di scorrere incrostandosi sul viso,
sostituendosi alla solita pittura che l’adornava come nuova estetica di guerra.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Stesso
volto sofferente, stessa situazione contusa, stessa convinzione delle proprie
scelte viste anni addietro sul volto di un'altra persona che per diverso tempo
gli era stata accanto.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«N-non
riuscirò a fermarlo…il demone prenderà il controllo»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
avrebbe voluto aggiungere di andar via ma l’accecante dolore alla tempia gli
mozzò la frase, i dolci e insanguinati lineamenti di Yashamaru si sovrapposero
a quelli di Kankuro, il turbante sostituì i capelli castani sovrapponendo le
due figure.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«Succederà
come allora, vuole illuderti con le parole per poi distruggerti»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span class="GramE">
    <span>«No»</span>
  </span>
  <span>
la voce di Kankuro tremò incontrollata al mare di sabbia alzatosi dietro la
figura minuta, incombente come il ciclone sempre più ristretto pronto a
fagocitarlo nella sua morsa.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
scostò le mani dal volto nonostante il dolore, le dita del marionettista premute
nell’avambraccio schiacciavano la pelle vibrando senza ritegno tanto da
scuotere il suo stesso arto.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«Ti
prego, muori»</span>
  </i>
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«No…»
il suono rantolò nella gola di Kankuro alla ricerca di maggior aria per
continuare «Non prenderà il controllo se glielo impedisci»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
sentì l’incoscienza farsi largo e le forze venir meno, attratto nel mare nero
in cui affondava la sua psiche quando Shukaku prendeva il sopravvento. Il volto
cereo di Yashamaru illuminato dal tenue bagliore della carta bomba scomparve
mostrandogli un volto altrettanto smorto che non smetteva di fissarlo, pieno di
terrore e…<i>speranza?</i> </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Perché
Kankuro non lo chiamava più “mostro”?</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Io…»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Lo
so che puoi farlo»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Poteva
farlo?</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
non aveva mai cercato di contenere con la forza il mostro come negli ultimi
giorni, nella foresta aveva fallito nonostante le buone intenzioni e nulla gli
faceva credere di poterci realmente riuscire. Kankuro lo stava plagiando con le
sue parole per farlo placare, gli stava parlando solo per non farlo esplodere
per poi tornare ad osservarlo scettico a distanza di sicurezza, magari
decidendogli di non avvicinarsi più. Il Kazekage era morto, il cambio squadra
non era più un desiderio irrealizzabile e non dubitava che i due fratelli
avrebbero colto la palla al balzo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«Lasciati
andare, Gaara»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
buio inghiottì la sua vista bloccando il vagare dei suoi pensieri, rintanati in
un angolino remoto ridotti a flebili sussurri. Il buio inghiottì la sua vista
bloccando il vagare dei suoi pensieri ridotti a flebili sussurri. Senza che potesse
fermarlo il suo corpo sussultò lasciando vagare la mente alla deriva nella
coltre oscura, gli occhi sbarrati verso un imprecisato punto d’osservazione
nella stoffa premuta sulla sua faccia.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Kankuro
lo stava abbracciando.</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Le
braccia scosse lo stavano stringendo in una presa malferma senza che la sabbia
l’ostacolasse, la sua protezione automatica non era scattata lasciandolo
avvicinare completamente. Gaara trovava difficile definire cosa si stesse
agitando al suo interno in quel momento, le sue braccia erano completamente
bloccate così come il corpo che non reagiva a nessuna delle sue istruzioni di
movimento ma non aveva paura di alcun attacco.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
avrebbe potuto pugnalarlo nella schiena, ma il pensiero così velocemente
com’era arrivato se ne era andato. Il fratello lo stava stringendo talmente
tanto forte da averlo avvolto interamente ed in quella posizione non avrebbe
potuto nemmeno con la più ampia flessione dei polsi riuscire a estrarre uno dei
kunai dal fodero sulla gamba.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«U-un
abbraccio?» sussurrò stralunato contro la stoffa impregnata dall’odore del
sangue che non suscitò alcuna reazione consueta nel demone, Shukaku sembrava
distante.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span class="GramE">
    <span>«Sì»</span>
  </span>
  <span>
la voce traballante di Kankuro giunse a poca distanza dall’orecchio «Avevo
finito le idee…pensavo potesse funzionare»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Funzionava
davvero?</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
non ne era certo ma si sentiva leggero, libero da quel dolore che gli aveva
lacerato il cuore tanto tempo prima. La sua ferita invisibile formicolava senza
le fitte pungenti, il suo cuore batteva suggerendogli di essere vivo senza che
avesse dovuto richiedere una vita per appurarlo, lo sentiva rimbombare nelle
orecchie.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«La
medicina che può guarire la tua ferità è l’amore»</span>
  </i>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Perché
hai insistito così tanto?» non era sicuro di averla pronunciata a voce o
soltanto pensata, chiederlo implicava ricevere una risposta brutta o meno che
fosse.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Voleva
davvero conoscere il motivo?</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yashamaru
aveva sempre provato a rispondere ad ogni sua domanda con contorti ragionamenti
o semplici risposte senza mai tirarsi indietro, aveva tentato di ucciderlo ma
allo stesso tempo gli aveva fornito la gran parte delle conoscenze che aveva
sul mondo e gli uomini che lo vivevano. Non gli era ancora chiaro cosa l’avesse
spinto a prendersi cura di lui tutti quegli anni per poi attaccarlo alle
spalle, probabilmente si era stancato di tutti gli attacchi in cui finiva
invischiato per difendere le possibili vittime o per il puro rancore che aveva
cercato di allontanare per sua stessa ammissione.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Nonostante
i suoi discorsi Gaara però non riusciva a ricordare un singolo istante in cui
Yashamaru l’avesse abbracciato, forse era accaduto quando aveva pochi anni di
vita ma non ne conservava alcuna reminiscenza.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Perché…»
trattenne il respiro all’incerta pausa di Kankuro sentendo affluire quella
recondita paura provata durante i primi tentativi di omicidio da parte di suo
padre <span class="GramE">«..</span>sei mio fratello»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Bastava
quello?</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Quel
legame di sangue che Gaara per anni non aveva considerato importante era una
ragione valida per Kankuro, tanto da spingerlo ad abbracciarlo per placare
Shukaku. Impossibile da credere se non l’avesse visto accadere.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>«L’amore
è quella cosa che ti regala una persona vicina, che ti vuole proteggere dalle
sofferenze»</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Io
non capisco» la presa attorno al busto si intensificò alla frase mormorata rendendogli
stranamente difficile il proseguo del suo discorso, il calore dell’abbraccio lo
cullava suscitandogli un senso di smarrimento crescente «Ti ho sempre
minacciato di morte. Ti ho quasi ucciso anche adesso...ti ho deriso, insultato,
tratto male in diverse situazioni. Ho eliminato i tuoi legami, ho ucciso i tuoi
amici…perché? Perché non hai lasciato perdere?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
si ritrovò a corto di fiato.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Senza
rendersene conto aveva urlato sulle ultime parole spinto dalla flebile vocina
di Shukaku che continuava a commentare il contrario e dalle dannate parole di
Yashamaru che gli ronzavano in testa peggio di mosche fastidiose.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Perché
anche io e te abbiamo un legame»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
lo strinse tra le forti braccia in una morsa soffocante più di quanto Gaara
potesse ritenere possibile. Allentarla era fuori discussione, Gaara voleva
continuare a bearsi di quel senso di sicurezza provato in precedenza solo
all’interno del bozzolo sabbioso in cui si rifugiava per sfuggire agli
attacchi. Non voleva rinunciare a quella nuova fonte di calore in grado di
appianare tutti i suoi pensieri negativi, seppur in parte il calore era
generato dalla febbre innalzata.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Abbiamo
un…legame?» soffiò contro il cerchio rosso e giallo disegnato sul petto della
tuta.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sì,
te l’ho detto» le parole di Kankuro suonarono sicure, intrise di rinnovata convinzione
tanto da sorprendere il suo stesso enunciatore. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Siamo
fratelli, ho accettato le tue scuse a Konoha e non voglio portarti ulteriore
rancore...non lo faccio con Temari che prende continuamente in giro le mie
marionette senza scusarsi mai!» lo sbuffo sarcastico fu ostruito da un colpo di
tosse «Durante il viaggio di ritorno ho avuto modo di riflettere non solo sulle
tue azioni ma anche sulle mie. Io, te e Temari siamo tutto ciò che resta della
nostra famiglia e se tu hai problemi a contenere Shukaku…vorrà dire che ti
aiuterò nell’impresa!» ci fu una piccola pausa prima della sussurrata
riflessione personale «Anche se…non ho la minima idea di come aiutarti»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
avvertì i muscoli facciali tirare alla piega involontaria delle labbra.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Era
quella la sensazione di un sorriso?</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Sentiva
di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, ai suoi anni di bambino alla completa
scoperta dei misteri del mondo, con la differenza di non avvertire la fredda
solitudine come unica compagna.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Lo
hai già fatto»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
solo in quel momento si rese pienamente conto di non essere stato distanziato
dal minimo flusso di sabbia per il suo azzardo. Neppure la più piccola difesa
era stata eretta tra loro e lo stesso mulinare irrequieto dal quale si era
liberato nel suo ultimo istante di ragione non l’aveva seguito.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Mosse
circospetto le dita per appurare di non aver alcun osso rotto confermando solo qualche
sottile lesione nell’anulare e nel mignolo destro, senza abbandonare
l’abbraccio. Inaspettatamente la sua ultima idea non proprio coscientemente
elaborata aveva avuto successo, aveva seguito lo stesso istinto riservato agli
incubi notturni di Temari dopo la prima manifestazione di Shukaku. Non poteva
che definirsi soddisfatto del risultato e di quella risposta fugace seguita da
un grazie a malapena udibile se non l’avesse avuto tanto vicino.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
nonostante il demone e la grande forza posseduta restava pur sempre un essere
umano pieno di incertezze e paure che negli anni aveva nascosto così bene tanto
da non renderle riconoscibili. Negli ultimi giorni l’aveva visto tremare per la
paura, perdere il controllo per la rabbia, restare spaesato per la sorpresa,
rammaricato per aver fatto loro del male e aveva scoperto probabilmente una
delle poche cose in grado di calmarlo. Dopo l’iniziale sussulto sorpreso Gaara
non si era minimamente mosso ne aveva provato a rompere la presa
dell’abbraccio, allentando la tensione nelle spalle e nella testa che alla fine
era caduta abbandonata contro di lui.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Banalamente
un gesto tanto semplice aveva vinto dove anche le tecniche più potenti avevano
fallito.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
sorrise tra sé poggiando il mento sulla massa di capelli rossi.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Al
suo strano e squilibrato fratello gli abbracci sembravano piacere. </span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il
vortice circostante divenne sempre meno intenso, rallentando la sua andatura fino
a dissolversi in sottili scie di granelli sospesi nella sottile scia del vento.
</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
registrò la presenza di alcuni membri della squadra speciale a qualche metro di
distanza, circa quattro posizionati sull’altura a difesa del villaggio ed altri
cinque disposti sul punto più estremo del terreno in direzione dell’ospedale.
La gran parte delle forze erano ancora ricoverate o disperse e con quel numero
esiguo, nemmeno operando con tutta la buona volontà sarebbero riusciti a
fermare l’assalto se non avesse bloccato tempestivamente Gaara.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Voltandosi
alla sua sinistra catturò dapprima lo sguardo di Baki che si lasciò sfuggire un
sospiro di sollievo – evento più unico che raro – e successivamente quello di
Temari, eretta nella sua posizione di battaglia con il fan ancora spiegato
dinanzi a lei. I capelli biondi ormai liberi da qualunque elastico sfuggito via
nella tempesta, ricadevano sul viso ricordando prepotentemente a Kankuro una
vecchia fotografia sbiadita posta nella sua camera.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>L’aveva
sempre notata la forte somiglianza fra Temari e la loro madre ma non gli era
mai sembrata tanto schiacciante. Temari l’aveva guardato colma di
preoccupazione e terrore, probabilmente non comprendendo come mai stesse abbracciando
il piccolo demonio che fino ad un attimo prima stava per distruggere mezzo
quartiere. Aprendosi pochi istanti dopo in un sorriso dolcissimo, quasi materno,
da spingerlo a non considerare il suo gesto il più fuori luogo di tutti.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Sentendosi
<i>leggermente</i> osservato – non solo da parte della sorella –, allentò lievemente
a disagio la stretta dal corpo di Gaara mossosi a propria volta.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Eventuali
giustificazioni non raggiunsero mai le sue corde vocali, bloccate dalla furia
di Temari direttasi spedita verso di lui dopo aver quasi lanciato la propria
arma addosso a Baki. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Kankuro!?
Come ti sei ridotto?!» <br/>
L’urlo gli trapassò i timpani e istintivamente si ritrovò a spostarsi dietro un
incapiente Gaara che stava ancora registrando confusamente le varie presenze
attorno a loro.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«La
sabbia non è proprio <i>delicata</i>»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Questo
perché tu non mi ascolti mai e devi sempre parlare a sproposito!» il piccolo
ventaglio si abbatté improvvisamente sulla sua testa, in quella usanza ormai
divenuta comune «Ti avevo detto di non provocarlo, ma tu no! Devi rischiare di
farti ammazzare per non saper tenere chiusa la tua maledetta boccaccia!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Quanto
sei esagerata! Sono <i>ancora</i> vivo, no?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Temari
avrebbe voluto strozzare il fratello, trucidarlo, rompergli ogni dannato arto
al sorrisetto sarcastico apertosi fra le scie di sangue incrostate sulle guance.
Aveva passato gli ultimi dieci minuti bloccata davanti al ciclone di sabbia,
pienamente consapevole di chi ne fosse l’artefice e gli occupanti senza poter
far nulla per placarlo. Ogni suo attacco era andato a vuoto nonostante gli
sforzi e le peggiori ipotesi si erano fatte strada alla realizzazione di avere
con sé Karasu fino a darlo per spacciato. Kankuro non aveva la minima idea dell’onda
di sollievo che aveva provato alla vista della divisa nera ridotta a brandelli,
del suo corpo martoriato ma ancora vivo, della gioia di poter rivedere quel
sorriso sbilenco. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Non
farmi spaventare più in questo modo…» </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
sbatté incredulo le palpebre al sussurro tremolante a pochi centimetri dall’orecchio,
avvolto nell’abbraccio maldestro in cui improvvisamente Temari l’aveva attirato.
I suoi occhi lucidi intravisti di sfuggita avevano smorzato ogni eventuale
tentativo di protesta, compreso quello di ritrovarsi la giara ingombrante
piantata nello stomaco. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
trovatosi nel mezzo tra i due non aveva capito cosa stesse succedendo finché non
era finito schiacciato contro la piastra metallica del corpetto. Incerto, aveva
dissolto il pesante fardello sulla schiena per crearsi una via d’uscita e permettere
ai due di avvicinarsi senza in realtà riuscire a sgusciar via. L’apertura generata
era durata poco e i suoi movimenti erano stati troppo lenti confrontati con
quelli di Temari.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
distanza era stata repentinamente coperta e le braccia della sorella abbassate
quel tanto necessario a bloccare ogni sua uscita laterale.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Non
era stato coinvolto accidentalmente.</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
sua inesistente visione periferica venne ulteriormente chiusa dalle braccia di
Kankuro avvolte in egual modo attorno alla sorella.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Che
cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Nell’abbraccio
precedente non si era mosso e lo stesso Kankuro non aveva espresso alcuna
considerazione sul suo essere rimasto inerte, non gli era ancora chiaro se
fosse d’obbligo quel ricambio o se dipendesse dalla volontà di far sapere di
stare apprezzando il gesto. Se la seconda opzione fosse stata quella giusta, <span class="GramE">aveva involontariamente offeso</span> il fratello senza ricambiarlo,
in caso contrario la cosa non cambiava poi molto perché non aveva adempiuto al
suo compito in quel tipico gesto relazionale. Poteva rimediare approfittando di
quel secondo abbraccio ma aveva Temari dinanzi e seppur fosse riuscito a muovere
gli arti bloccati, gli sembrava offensivo darle le spalle rivolgendosi
esclusivamente a Kankuro. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Confusione.</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
si trovava nella più completa confusione.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>L’inaspettato
contatto umido sulla pelle non l’aiutò a mitigarla.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La
chioma rossiccia sfregò contro la divisa di Kankuro all’inaspettata goccia d’acqua
insinuatasi nell’incavo del collo. Il viso sollevato a disagio nello stretto
spazio a disposizione accogliendo la seconda gocciolina sulla guancia, seguita
da una terza che accompagnò il medesimo percorso scivolando lungo lo zigomo
fino a disperdersi tra le labbra secche. Il sapore salato si diffuse nella
bocca mentre osservava sorpreso gli occhi serrati e il triste sorriso della
sorella solcato dalla scia di lacrime.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Baki
adagiò in terra il grosso ventaglio sentendosi più un portaoggetti ambulante
che il maestro di una squadra di genin. Il ciuffo dell’involucro di Karasu gettato
sulla schiena gli solleticò il volto all’atterraggio del ninja della squadra
speciale accanto a lui.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Hassan
era uscito piuttosto contuso dallo scontro con il ciclone di sabbia, il giubbotto
color sabbia era stato squarciato da uno dei picchi di roccia e lo stesso turbante
avvolto sulla testa era macchiato di rosso. L’ospedale era stato risparmiato ma
non la sua caduta per oltre sei metri sul terreno frastagliato.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Cosa
dovremo fare adesso?» </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Baki
fu costretto ad abbandonare lo sguardo dai tre fratelli per sopperire al suo punto
cieco, voltandosi verso il ninja in visibile affanno. Il drappo di stoffa gli
copriva il volto ad eccezione degli occhi verdi offuscati dalla stanchezza, le
ultime quarantotto ore le aveva passate senza alcuna pausa barcamenandosi negli
impieghi più disparati.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Perché
lo chiedi a me? Non sono io ad averti mandato qui» rispose freddamente
afferrando il braccio del giovane ragazzo accanto a lui prima di vederlo
collassare al suolo «Non dovresti sforzarti così tanto, un ninja che non sa nemmeno
reggersi in piedi è inutile»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Oh
no, non sono più suo allievo si risparmi la predica» </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Baki
fece una smorfia al tono cantilenante del ventenne accovacciatosi in terra ad
esaminare il gruppo dei suoi attuali studenti, i ragazzi da lui addestrati erano
sempre stati l’uno più testardo dell’altro e non sapeva fino a che punto
esserne orgoglioso o infastidito.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Data
l’assenza del Kazekage so che vi siete mossi autonomamente allo scoppio del
vortice» al pollice in su sollevato svogliatamente sentì le proprie sopracciglia
scattare nevrotiche «Dovresti far rapporto al Consiglio e ottenere da loro
successive istruzioni anziché agire come più ti pare, credo che in attesa della
nomina del nuovo Kazekage sarà <span class="SpellE">Kalyan-sama</span> a gestire
le truppe speciali, puoi trovarlo nell’ospedale con <span class="SpellE">Namit-sama</span>»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Quel
vecchiaccio scorbutico sarà il nostro coordinatore?!» la voce tuonò in tutto il
suo giovanile fastidio rendendo quasi impossibile non pensare ad un broncio
infantile celato oltre la stoffa «A malapena riesce a camminare, figuriamoci se
è capace di riprendere in mano la sua katana e fare qualcosa di concretamente
utile!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Baki
sospirò sconfortato incrociando le braccia, i suoi studenti erano davvero
troppo simili.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Quando
capirai che non puoi rivolgerti a loro in quel modo?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Hassan
sembrò pensarci su per poi scuotere allegramente le spalle continuando
imperterrito ad osservare con estrema austerità il trio a poca distanza dove gli
urli di Temari si erano placati, sostituiti dall’abbraccio in cui aveva
attirato i fratelli.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Probabilmente
mai»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Io
mi chiedo come tu sia finito a capo di una squadra con tale atteggiamento»
commentò piatto il jonin più anziano, indeciso se raggiungere il gruppetto o
restare a combattere una battaglia persa con il suo vecchio allievo «Soprattutto,
mi chiedo come tu abbia fatto ad ingraziarti anche la squadra di <span class="SpellE">Rashad-kun</span>»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Perché
sono forte e non potevano fare a meno di me?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Ho
i miei forti dubbi»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Hassan!!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Al
familiare isterico urletto femminile, Baki si voltò per seguire i movimenti della
minuta ragazzina lanciatasi addosso al ragazzo che finì completamente seduto
sul terreno. Il volto coperto sorretto dalle mani a coppa mentre scrutava il
resto del corpo alla ricerca di ulteriori ferite oltre quelle visibili.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sorellina
quante volte ti ho detto di non dire il mio vero nome quando sono a lavoro?!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Raja
interruppe il suo controllo apprensivo attirata dalla ferita alla testa e senza
badare alle altre rimostranze vi adagiò le mani sopra generando un flusso
azzurrognolo di chakra.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Lavoro?!»
sbottò socchiudendo gli occhi alla forte luce solare «Ti avevo detto di rimanere
a casa a riposare!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Raja
ha ragione» si intromise laconicamente Baki fulminando con uno sguardo il
ragazzo in minoranza che sbuffò arrendendosi «Qui non c’è più bisogno di alcun
aiuto, Gaara ha ripreso il controllo e la situazione è stabile. Nel caso
sorgano ulteriori problemi te lo farò sapere io»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Raja
seguì lo sguardo del suo vecchio maestro sbattendo perplessa le ciglia allo
strano quadretto di famiglia, rendendosi finalmente conto del perché tutti i
compagni del fratello erano rimasti in attesa di future istruzioni parlottando
fra loro senza alcuno che si prendesse la briga di tornare nella struttura. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Va
bene, ho capito» bofonchiò stancamente Hassan facendo segno a tutti gli altri
di ritirarsi verso l’ospedale per far controllare le proprie ferite, aggiungendo
seriamente a voce bassissima «Baki-<span class="SpellE">sensei</span>, questa
volta ci è andata bene. Non ho capito come Kankuro-<span class="SpellE">kun</span>
sia riuscito a placarlo ma <i>lui</i> resta un pericolo. Il Kazekage aveva
difficoltà a tenerlo sotto controllo e noi dovremo faticare il doppio… vorrei
evitare di trovarmi di nuovo senza casa a causa sua. Dato che lei è il suo
maestro, per favore provi a trovare una soluzione»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Baki
osservò sorpreso l’improvvisa serietà che sfortunatamente il suo studente
esternava in pochissimi casi, comprendendo fin troppo bene quella paura
nascosta dietro la facciata sempre allegra. Hassan nonostante la giovane età si
era ritrovato schierato contro Shukaku la notte in cui era apparso sei anni prima.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Quel
momento di serietà durò però molto poco e Baki si ritrovò a sopprimere il
desiderio di tirargli Karasu sulla testa quando il drappo venne blandamente
tolto dal viso mandando all’aria tutta la segretezza tanto decantata un minuto
prima. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Hassan
abbandonato il cipiglio scuro tornò ad assumere il sorriso accattivante che
tanto detestava mentre cospiratorio gli faceva segno di avvicinarsi. Baki intuì
presto che in quel segreto non ci sarebbe stato nulla di veramente importante.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«La
prossima volta… posso chiamare lei quando non voglio portare la mia marionetta?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sparisci!!»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
non sapeva se sua sorella avesse considerato pienamente i loro numerosi
spettatori o il ruolo da loro occupato quando l’aveva abbracciato, ma definire
il suo stato come <i>“sorpresa”</i> era un eufemismo. In quindici anni non
aveva mai visto tutte quelle emozioni scorrere sul viso di Temari, la
preoccupazione c’era sempre stata ma magistralmente celata dietro la sua
corazza di pietra. Ascoltare la sua voce impaurita era stato strano, gli aveva
fatto provar l’irrefrenabile desiderio di prometterle di non farla più spaventare
in quel modo senza però dargli forma a parole. Si era limitato a ricambiare il
suo abbraccio incurante del ragazzino finito probabilmente totalmente
schiacciato, d’altronde se Gaara avesse voluto realmente liberarsi l’avrebbe
già fatto <i>vivacemente</i> presente.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Aveva
deciso di fregarsene del resto delle persone presenti scattando sull’attenti
solo all’urlo improvviso del suo maestro. Temari rannicchiata contro di lui non
aveva dato il minimo cenno di riconoscimento e Gaara pur volendo non avrebbe
potuto muoversi bloccato com’era. Lui era rimasto l’unico ancora consapevole di
quello che succedeva intorno a loro, per questo non esitò a scrutare perplesso l’unico
terzetto rimasto.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Hassan
nonostante la mano insanguinata premuta sul giubbotto ridacchiava trascinando
via Raja profusa in inchini di scuse imbarazzati. Quel ragazzo ai suoi occhi
sarebbe sempre rimasto un mistero, durante uno degli allenamenti nel vecchio
teatro l’aveva visto ridere con una delle lame avvelenate di Karasu infilzate
accidentalmente nella sua gamba. Hassan aveva riso finché il veleno entrato in
circolo non gli aveva fatto perdere i sensi.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Sotto
quegli aspetti Kankuro lo trovava inquietante al pari di Gaara.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Alla
sparizione dei due ragazzi si ritrovò a fissare Baki in un ringraziamento
silenzioso per aver scacciato via tutte le presenze indesiderate e nonostante
lo sdegno apparente mostrato dal suo maestro, fu certo di aver notato un
sorriso sparire dietro la stoffa bianca.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Baki
dopo aver abbandonato poco carinamente la sua marionetta accanto al fan era
svanito all’istante su qualche tetto nelle vicinanze, lasciandoli alla loro
privacy.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
accarezzò con movimenti circolari la schiena della sorella, stringendola
maggiormente a sé al silenzioso sussulto oltre a far finta di non accorgersi
della scia bagnata sul suo colletto.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Mi
dispiace averti fatto preoccupare»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Le
scuse sussurrate flebilmente all’orecchio ricevettero in cambio una maggior
pressione nella schiena, laddove le mani artigliarono con forza la stoffa della
divisa. Temari scosse leggermente la testa mormorando qualcosa di
incomprensibile che a Kankuro non importò davvero comprendere, in quel momento avrebbe
accettato col sorriso sulle labbra pure un insulto su Karasu. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Le
gambe non ressero più il proprio peso e Temari trascinò seduti a terra con sé i
due fratelli a cui era ancora aggrappata, finendo per creare un’accozzaglia scomposta.
Le ginocchia strusciarono sul terreno e fu costretta a lasciar la presa da Kankuro
per non far loro del male.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
finito seduto sulla gamba integra di Kankuro, piegata sulla sabbia in un’angolazione
insolita, restò a fissare gli occhi arrossati senza batter ciglio.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Non
piangere» fu la dubbiosa constatazione adeguata ai sussurri precedenti. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Le
dita pallide si sollevarono incerte verso il volto bagnato, bloccandosi a metà
strada nell’aria pronte a tornar indietro, contorte su sé stesse all’ennesimo
dubbio fino a spingersi mosse da uno sprazzo di coraggio. Goffamente l’indice
accarezzò la pelle attraversata dalle lacrime scacciandola con una delicatezza
che non pensava di possedere.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Un
singulto soffocato lasciò le labbra di Temari contratte in un sorriso stentato.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Kankuro
sorrise a sua volta afferrando il braccio della sorella per attirarla accanto a
lui, felice di aver visto un gesto talmente inaspettato proveniente dal
fratellino e il pianto di Temari finalmente attenuato. La mano scacciò l’aria
alla debole rimostranza di lei nel non voler farsi vedere tanto abbattuta in un
luogo così esposto, perseguendo imperterrito l’intento di passarle un braccio
sulle spalle.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Quello
che nessuno dei due si era aspettato furono le braccia di sabbia richiuse su tutti
loro in quello che per una volta non fu all’unanimità definito un contatto
spiacevole. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gaara
aveva finalmente trovato la sua risposta.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Non
tutti potevano vantare un abbraccio di sabbia.</span>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <span>Questa è la fine!<br/>
Come si sarà capito nella storia, Raja, Hassan e i due consiglieri sono personaggi di mia invenzione. Suna è un po’ sprovvista di componenti femminili dell’età di Temari o Kankuro o di approfondimenti sostanziosi sulla gioventù che ne fa parte, per i fini della fanfiction mi sono dovuta adeguare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detto ciò, ringrazio tutti coloro che sono arrivati fin qui dandole un’opportunità di lettura e se volete lasciare un vostro commento sentitevi liberi di farlo. </span>
  <span>❤</span>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>